TOSHINKO
by natuki67
Summary: Que pasaría si por culpa de una particularidad el retirado símbolo de la paz pudiera volver a tener aquel fisco de hace años de cuando vivía en Estados Unidos, pero unos días después de dicho suceso todos se dan cuenta de que el no había sido el único afectado, ademas como podría afectar esto a Inko Midoriya quien había empezado a sentir algo por el héroe retirado?.
1. Capítulo 1 El Comienzo

Capitulo 1 EL INCIDENTE

Un día como cualquier otro en la U.A los alumnos de la Clase 1-A había en habitual alboroto matutino, lo normal, en la de profesores Aisawa salía para ir hacia su clase. El ex-heore numero 1 estaba haciendo su papeleo habitual cuando su celular sonó era un mensaje de la madre de midoriya, ella lo invitaba a cenar para agradecerle por el avance de su hijo y que este ya no se había lastimado como aquellas veces. El había aceptado gustoso la invitación pues la verdad le alegraba poder tomarse un momento de tranquilidad que podía ser brindado por aquella peli verde, no supo en que momento pero aquellas visitas se habían vuelto algo normal entre ellos, hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta…. El se había enamorado de la madre de su pupilo, sin embargo no tenia la fuerza suficiente para decírselo y que ella se incomodara por su presencia. Finalmente llego a la residencia midoriya toco la puerta y abrió aquella pequeña mujer sonriente.

-Hola- dijo el alegremente

-Hola Toshinori- hacia tiempo que el le había pedido que lo llamase por su nombre, algo ya roro ya que casi nadie lo hacia.- adelante-

Dejo sus zapatos en la entrada y camino hacia la ya conocida sala desde allí pudo notar el olor de la comida, ella tenia un muy buen sazón eso era algo que había comentado izuku antes pero saberlo por si mismo era muy bueno. Durante la cena hablaron de muchas cosas, como iba el trabajo, los progresos de izuku, comida, etc. Al terminar pasaron a la sala.

-así que izuku ha progresado bien- menciono lnko mientras miraba sonriente a toshinori.

\- si las mejoras a su traje y el entrenamiento le han estado siendo de gran ayuda- devolviendo la sonrisa, a pasar de su trabajo como profesor y de que el mundo conocía la forma original de All MIght el aun no se acostumbraba a las miradas que recibía de ves en cuando por la calle, inko siempre lo había tratado con amabilidad y a pesar de ser el origen de que su hijo empezara su arriesgado camino hacia ser un héroe siempre mostraba preocupación por el. Ella le comento que debía de ir de compras pues había estado ocupada y le hacían falta varias cosas el como todo caballero que era se ofreció a acompañarla.

\- Oh no tiene por que, de seguro debe de tener cosas mas importantes que hacer- menciono inko mientras tocaba su rosto con una de sus manos y se mostraba un ligero sonrojo.

\- Nada podría ser más prioritario que ayudar a una dama- después de eso decidieron partir.

Al entrar al supermercado empezaron las compras, comida, cosas de la limpieza cosas normales. En la mente de inko pasaba la idea de que así parecían una pareja de casados, sacudió la cabeza ante eso 'mantén la calma inko, no es nada del otro mundo solo estas comprando cosas en compañía de All Might'' empezó a temblar por el nerviosismo hasta que sintió una mano tocando su hombro al ver de quien era la mano vio los ojos azules de toshinori, el hecho de que la esclerótica fuera negra mas que causarle miedo, le resultaba muy lindo.

\- Estas bien?- pregunto el preocupado por ella.

\- S-Si no es nada- allí deseo que la tierra se la tragara, actuaba como una adolescente siendo ya una mujer de edad. Agradecía que el no preguntara nada mas.

Al caminar de regreso al apartamento, una gran nube de humo se empezó a expandir a su alrededor, varios peatones que pasaban quedaron inconscientes, toshinori se puso frente a inko como impulso, de la nube de humo se diviso una silueta

-al fin te encuentro- y antes de que alguno reaccionara inko salió volando lejos de allí, la silueta levanto una mano y salió una gran luz azul dirigida a ella, cerrando los ojos y esperando el impacto que nuca llego. Al abrirlos vio a toshinori enfrente de ella cayendo inconsciente al suelo.

Después de aquello inko se encontraba dando su declaración mientras una ambulancia se llevaba a un moribundo rubio, se sintió culpable de que el estuviera así pues el la había protegido a pesar de su débil estado físico, izuku pidió permiso para ir a ver a su madre y se alegro de ver que estaba sana y salva, aullé la historia para el ex-héroe no era la misma. En el hospital inko entro a verlo primero pero tal rápido como entro salió.

\- Que sucede mama?- pregunto izuku angustiado.

\- Creo que me estoy volviendo loca, o All Might se ve tan joven- dijo ella algo mareada.

El director quien se encontraba allí y el detective amigo del mencionado entraron y vaya cual fue su sorpresa al ver a un Toshinori de no mas de 25, aun tenia su cabello alborotado, su cuerpo ya no era tan delgado pero no tan musculoso como antes, podía ver en su cara una tranquilidad. Este abrió sus ojos al sentirse observado primero estaba izuku con cara de asombro, inko preocupada, el director sonreía y el detective esta igual de asombrado que sentía extraño, bien de hecho.

\- Sucede algo?- pregunto finalme el.

\- Creo que deber verlo tu mismo- le respondió su viejo amigo, al principio no entendió pero al verse se asombro estaba igual que hace tiempo. Se levanto la camisa y en vez de tener una enorme cicatriz que ocupara la mayor parte de su torso solo había una muy pequeña.


	2. Capitulo 2 De nuevo sola

Capitulo 2 DE NUEVO SOLA

POV INKO

Después del gran cambio que tuvo toshinori repentinamente, se descubrió que fue por aquel misterioso villano tras varios estudios todo parecía indicar que era rejuvenecimiento y tras el estudio de las células de toshinori se demostró que no iba a poder volver a su apariencia pasada. Viéndole el lado bueno el ya no tendría que preocuparse tanto por su herida y el gran daño a su cuerpo que esta le había causado según lo que el me había contado había perdido una parte de su pulmón y todo su estomago.

Pensé que nada cambiaría pues el seguía siendo el mismo de siempre aun joven o mayor era atractivo, inko se sonrojo ante ese pensamiento.

-'' inko en que cosas piensas''- mientras limpiaba su habitación, durante los próximos días resultaría que el estaría ocupado dando conferencias pues su cambio era demasiado obvio seria que así el símbolo de la paz volvería, en pensar aquello la aterro, pero el había dejado claro que aun seguía retirado y menciono a la prensa que a pesar de que su cuerpo había rejuvenecido su mente estaba cansada de la constante presión que recibía como el numero uno, pero que aun ayudaría a la sociedad forjando nuevos héroes.

Me introduje en el fondo de mi armario, allí habría mucho con que distraerme de seguro, pero de nuevo ese tema inundo mi mente.

Con lo que dijo en la conferencia había bastado para que dejaran de lado el tema almenos por ahora como son los medios buscarían nuevos titulares de All Might, sus visitas realmente ya no eran, dejado de ser como antes pues le había contado por llamadas que ahora tenía más trabajo."aun tienen llamas inko"

Dios! estaba siendo egoísta!

El no era nada mas que un amigo, el de seguro solo la vea como una amiga."solo eso mujer" me dije a mi misma , por que tenia que ser alguien tan inalcanzable, Toshinori a pesar de todo seguía siendo un hombre amable aun se preocupaba por los demás ese hombre es tan descuidado consigo mismo, de seguro ahora que está bien de salud se esforzaría al máximo para cumplir su deber como profesor. Tenía que dejar que el hiciera su deber así como izuku debía seguir su camino en la U.A y convertirse en un héroe como siempre deseo.

Mire hacia la ventana !Por fin salió el sol! creo que limpiar mi habitación para tratar de pensar en algo que no fuera aquello no había funcionado, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando ya estaba saliendo el sol. Me gire hacia atrás allí estaba una caja con cosas de izuku cuando era un bebe y algo de mi ropa, cuando aun no me comía mis ansias cuando Mitsuki vio que mi peso estaba fuera de lo normal trato de hacerme la misma de antes pero con el divorcio y el hecho de que izuku no iba a tener una particularidad mi apariencia no era algo importante.

* * *

Estaba frente a la puerta del departamento realmente Mitsuki era insistente me reprendido por no cuidarme y me convenció de hacer ejercicio para poder bajar mi peso. Mi madre ni mi Tía llegaron a tener el peso que tengo, yo sola me descuide aunque es un milagro que llegara a este pues mi familia no es de -hueso ancho- sin darme cuenta me rei de varios recuerdos que vinieron a mi mente... Mi Familia.

Por suerte era domingo el la mañana bueno apenas era el amanecer sentía el frío golpeando mis mejillas las calles estaban vacías, era bueno pues a veces las personas me miraban demasiado cuando me veían trotar, esas miradas siempre me incomodaron. Si lo pienso bien nunca fui buena con las miradas de las personas, empecé mi recorrido tratando de relajar mi mente pero..

La imagen del joven toshinori pasaba mucho mi mente ''demasiado joven'' había experimentado una atracción hacia él, desde antes de el cambio, pero no me había sentido segura de que el pudiera tener una atracción similar a mi ella así que decidí callarlo, mala idea, ahora había muchas mujeres detrás de el la mayoría eran fans, mujeres de edad, hasta heroínas si no mal recuerdo eso era demaciado"realmente demasiado inko" ella no podria competir con ello, pensarlo era vergonzoso odiaba sentirse tan poco. Me detuve en un cruce podía ir al parque o no.

Llegue a la playa Dagobah Municipal Beach Park antes era un desastre llena de basura e insegura pero la vista que tenia ahora era hermosa, me dirigí a la arena y me senté en ella gracias al verano el frío ya no estaba presente así que me quite mis tenis y mire mis pies eran regordetes y pequeños los hundí en la arena cálida luego mire mis manos algo que solo me hizo recordar mi juventud, wow realmente he cambiado, realmente note que el tiempo había pasado parece que solo fue ayer que me encontraba animando a Mi-chan en una pelea de box.

Esos años fueron de los mas normales de mi vida, después pasaron tantas cosas...

Bueno habían pasado cosas en mi vida tanto buenas y malas y ahora mi tesoro mas preciado de la vida estaba contrayendo un futuro, izuku estaba dejando de ser aquel bebé que podía tener en brazos y con eso bastaba para protegerlo del mundo entero, por otro lado estaba el hecho de que ya hace unos años me divorcie de hisashi y ni siquiera lo mencione a izuku además que el no había preguntado.

Y estaba toshinori ahora lidiaba con su apariencia y el trabajo extra de profesor, rayos no puedo dejar de preocuparme de como debe de ser todo esto para el.

Toque mi pecho con fuerza y sin darme cuenta de nuevo me sentía sola, este sentimiento era algo desagradable no me gusta sentirlo.. no quería volver a eso. Me levante agitando mi cabeza 'fuera negativo'' y saque la sonrisa recordando a aquella heroína de hace ya mucho tiempo, ella siempre sonreía.

A los lejos puede escuchar el sonido de la ciudad era hora de volver a casa cuando me levante senti un leve mareo pero lo ignore, quiza solo fue por levantarme muy rápido. Decidí caminar tranquilamente de regreso a casa y note que me sentía extraña, ok estaba empezando a preocuparme llegue a casa lo más rápido posible y me mire al , tal vez estaba pensando demasiado si eso era, me di una ducha realmente relajante fue como si me quitaran muchas cosas de encima cuando salí me dirigí a mi habitación. Allí noté algo ...

-No puede ser….-

* * *

 **realmente es la primera vez que escribo así que si soy nueva en esto, pero espero que el contenido de la historia sea de su agrado. Loa personajes no me pertenecen son de Kohei Horikoshi.**


	3. Capítulo 3Toshinori

**CAPITULO 3 TOSHINORI**

Después de descubrir que no podría regresar a lo que era se sentía de cierto modo aliviado pues ya no tendría que preocuparse por sus limitaciones aunque no tenia un Quirk, pero luego vio el rostro de Inko quien estaba al fondo de la habitación.

No sabia descifrar su cara, parecía una mezcla de alivio y luego sus ojos mostraron algo de "tristeza"?. Toshinori realmente quería hablar con ella y saber si algo le preocupaba pero antes de poder dirigirse a ella."Me temo que no pudimos impedir que algunos reporteros vieran su estado actual" había dicho el doctor con pena en su voz pues era su deber y el del hospital procurar la privacidad de sus pacientes.

-Sera mejor dar la cara antes de que empiezen a hacer teorías locas o esparcir información falsa- menciono Nezu con su habitual tono.

-yo puedo ayudar si desean realizar una conferencia- Naomasa se dirigió al rubio con una mirada de determinación a querer ayudarlo, después de todo seguían siendo buenos amigos.

-Lo entiendo- el mamífero agito la cabeza en aprobación a la idea de el detective,- All Might lo mejor es que la conferencia sea mañana mismo, pero tienes que salir y informar a los medios- el director Nezu ya había planeado esto de alguna forma algo que realmente no le impresionaba del todo.

-Puede hacerse en la estacion de policia, despues de todo es un lugar seguro y asi no se tendría se realizar en U.A-

Bien finalmente todo había sido decidido mañana a las 10:30 am. se realizará la conferencia en la estación de policía, el doctor ya había salido de la habitación hace unos momentos y después se fueron nezu y naomasa, dejando al joven Midoriya...!solo midoriya!

Toshinori se maldijo a si mismo como rayos no había visto cuando inko salio de la habitación, lo mas probable es que sucediera después de que empezaran a hablar de como hablaria esto con los medios, Izuku noto como una extraña mueca se habia empezado a hacer en el rostro de su maestro la razón de ello? no lo sabia.

-All Might?- el joven estaba nervioso realmente se sentía aliviado por que sabia que la salud de All Might no era la mejor desde hace unos años , pero el hecho de que fuera joven de nuevo podría resultar en un desastre pues el ya no tenia One For All, muchas cosas podrian pasar que tal si la gente lo quería de regreso sin un quirk practicamente seria morir. Que tal si All For One salia de prision y hiba tras el!.

sin darse cuenta estaba divagando pensando en miles de cosas malas que esto podría provocar hasta que una voz grave pero suave lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Que sucede joven Midoriya?- ahora era toshinori el preocupado por su alumno

\- Emm yo- con un rubor en sus mejillas, de nuevo se habia dejado llevar por sus pensamientos.- Estas bien All Might?-

La risa del hombre mayor lo dejo algo confundido.

\- Tu nunca cambias verdad joven Midoriya, pero tranquilo estoy bien-dándole una sonrisa suave a su alumno con la esperanza de que se calmara- pero y tu madre?

Esa pregunta confundió al chico por un momento pero luego recordó que su madre había estado con el.

-Ohh ella se fue a casa, no dejo que la acompañara - suspiro con algo de frustración después de todo era su madre y le importaba su seguridad más que nada.- me dijo que esperaba que estuvieras bien y te cuidaras-

* * *

La hora finalmente había llegado y aunque no lo pareciera el realmente no logro pegar el ojo en la noche, quería hablar con ella aunque sabía que ahora seria mas dificil pues de nuevo era demasiado público casi hasta había deseado no rejuvenecer de nuevo. Apesar de hecho que las personas lo miraran raro por su forma esquelética como si trataran de entender como ese hombre fragil y debil podía ser el mismo que con sus puños podía derribar edificios enteros.

Realmente después de su retiro no espero gloria solo su final lento y agonizante, en la fría y solitaria noche dejando salir mas sangre de la que su cuerpo tenía esperando el dia en el que sería su final, pero luego de la visita a la casa Midoriya y prometer que viviría para cuidar y proteger a izuku, algo cambió en el no sabia si era el nuevo deseo de vivir o fue aquella mirada de la madre del joven, llena de determinación la que había cambiando su forma de pensar.

Después de ese dia habian empezado hacer llamadas para poder hablar sobre los avances de el joven, pero esas llamadas se convirtieron en visitas semanales.

Al principio fueron algo incómodas él llegó a pensar que era por su culpa pues era consciente que no era precisamente era la mejor compañía, eso era lo que él había pensado. Pero poco a poco la tensión se disipó entre ellos y allí pudo notar de donde Midoriya había sacado el buen corazón teniendo una madre tan amigable y cariñosa, sin darse cuenta se empezaba a sentir más cómodo con ella pues había sido la primera persona que no fueran sus alumnos o compañeros de trabajo en mostrarse amigable con el.

Fin darse cuenta ya estaba frente a la sala de conferencias, frente a el muchos reporteros y camarógrafos emocionados después de todo esta noticia era algo muy impresionante miles de flash segaron sus ojos cuando finalmente pudieron dejar de tomarle fotos empezaron la sesión de preguntas. Toshinori está realmente nervioso por dentro a pesar de que siendo All Might siempre mostraba una sonrisa pero este el momento de que Toshinori Yagi hablara.

-!Entonces no podrá volver a su antigua forma!?- un reportero pregunto. Eso era correcto sus células habían sido rejuvenecidas y después de los análisis había resultado que de cierto modo volvería a vivir desde ese punto.

-Eso es correcto dado que mi cuerpo fue rejuvenecido- tras decir esto se escucharon miles de preguntas a la vez, en ese momento Toshinori se sintió incómodo realmente incómodo pues se imaginaba cual sería la siguiente pregunta.

-Eso quiere decir que volverá de su retiro!?- otro reportero preguntó, este era el momento aunque el quisiera volver realmente no podría hacerlo pues ya había pasado la antorcha del One For All, pero eso no era algo que el público debía saber.

Se levantó de su asiento con la cabeza en alto pero esta vez no mostró la sonrisa de cuando era All Might esta era mas natural y sutil esa esa la sonrisa de Toshinori Yagi.

-Lo que estoy apunto de decir no lo digo como All Might si no como el hombre bajo el traje, como Toshinori Yagi- con esas simples palabras logró que todo el mundo es esa habitación- realmente aprecio el hecho de que quieran que regrese a ser su héroe numero 1 pero...- dejo salir un suspiro que todos entendieron, cansancio, agotamiento, desgaste- Todos saben cual era mi antigua condición antes, me refiero al estado de mi cuerpo yo dure años en esas condiciones y a pesar de que varias personas cercanas me decían que era hora de que me retirara yo no accedi, nunca deje que se hiciera pública mi situación de salud sobre todo por que el villano que derrote en mi ultima pelea fue el mismo que me hirió casi de muerte- ahora todos en la habitación no se creían l hecho de que All Might durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo había resistido y seguía siendo el Símbolo de la Paz- Para dar respuesta a su pregunta es "No" pienso seguir retirado pero ayudare a la sociedad forjando nuevos héroes- eso ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro como si estuviera.. no es estaba orgulloso de poder decir en un futuro que esos grandes héroes fueron sus alumnos.

De nuevo de escucharon murmullos algunos positivos y otros no tanto, hasta que otro reportero levanto la mano para poder preguntar.

\- Que clase de daños tenias antes?-

Toda la atención fue nuevamente dirigida a él.

-Bueno todos saben que un héroe siempre arriesga su vida por las personas que necesitan de su ayuda, durante mi pelea recibí un golpe en el costado izquierdo- se toco esa parte del cuerpo, realmente apenas había pensado en ello pues ahora de nuevo neia un cuerpo normal y funcional. Lo más extraño sucedió en la mañana cuando sintió un rugido en su estomago era el sonido que solía hacer cuando tenia hambre como cualquier persona pero fue extraño sentirlo después de tantos años.- debido a eso perdi mi estomago completo, un pulmón dejando al otro con cierta capacidad para funcionar además de otros organos. La forma que vieron antes fue el resultado de la cirugías consecutivas ademas de una cicatriz que podia darle pesadillas a cualquiera.

De nuevo un silencio se fromo en la habitacion, Toshinori sentia que podia escuchar el sonido de los latidos de su corazon y justo en ese momento recordo..

* * *

 __ _Había_ _sido otra visita a la casa de los Midoriyas se encontraba en la sala esperando a inko quien llevaba el té._ _Cuando sucedió._

 _Un ataque de tos lo había golpeado trato de no ser evidente cuando noto las manchas de sangre en la mesa y en el suelo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar de manera correcta sintió un toque ligero en su espalda._

 _-Y-Yagi-san!-la pobre mujer lo ayudó a tranquilizar su respiración y le dio un vaso con agua para tranquilizar el agudo dolor de su garganta. Finalmente pudo recuperar la compostura sintiéndose avergonzado por la escena que había hecho._

 _-Te encuentras bien?- su voz sonaba tan preocupada, se sintió mal por preocuparla y trato de formar una sonrisa en su rostro._

 _-Estoy bien..- pero noto como se forma un ceño fruncido en su rostro- esto suele pasar aveces- finalmente había decidido contarle acerca de su lesión durante su relato solo pudo mirar a otra parte que no fuera a ella se sentía mal por verse y sentirse tan.. débil._

 _Una pequeña mano tocando la suya hizo que finalmente volteara a verla ella aun tenia esa mirada de preocupacion y parecia que habia algo mas en ella pero no sabria decir que era._

 _-Yo.. - de nuevo dirigió su mirada a otro lado esta vez a sus manos, por un momento le resultó graciosa la diferencia de tamaños ella tan pequeña y suave, el grande y áspero.- lamento que me tuvieras que ver asi, se que no soy lo mejor para ver así que...-_

 _Pero antes de que pudiera continuar ella lo interrumpió._

 _-No digas eso- ella soltó sus manos y toco su huesudo rostro, el casi se estremeció con el toque pues era ligero y cálido._

 _-Eres alguien que me gusta ver- solo se sorprendió por ello y la miró su rostro tenía un tierno rubor y sus ojos brillaban de una extraña forma- No te menosprecies, todo lo que es la sociedad es gracias a ti aquella paz que las personas disfrutan y adoraran en gracias a tus esfuerzos peleando contra el mal, he incluso el hecho de que un sigas aquí demuestra que eres una gran persona no solo como All Might sino también como Toshinori Yagi-_

 _Allí_ _fue cuando supo por que quería seguir viviendo, ella no era solo una mas. Ella había despertado de nuevo el deseo de vivir y poder mirar aquellos ojos llenos de confianza a el a pesar de su apariencia y estado._

 _-Para mi como para Izuku y muchos otros, sigues siendo el Héroe N.1-_

* * *

-!TE APOYAMOS ALL MIGHT!-

Ese grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos y con ese muchos otros dando mensajes de apoyo. Por primera vez la sociedad estaba de acuerdo en que All Might ya había hecho lo suficiente por ellos después de todo aun tenían a Endeavor no era tan carismático pero sería suficiente hasta que alguien tomara el puesto de Símbolo de la Paz.

Después de la conferencia se había dirigido hacia U.A. fue un dia muy alborotado pues resulta que el director Nezu le dijo que ayudaría a los alumnos en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo pues de algún modo en algún momento se podían cruzar con alguien que pudiera anular su quirk y tendrán que defenderse adecuadamente aparte de que eso ayudaría de igual modo a mejorar sus habilidades.

Cuando finalmente llegó la noche y fue a su departamento se encontró con el hecho de miles de regalos de admiradoras o heroínas, muchas de esas cosas eran declaraciones de apor o propuestas un tanto provocativas. Pasó varias horas agradeciendo y rechazando de manera sutil a todas aunque una heroína fue particularmente insistente hasta que finalmente se fue diciendo que volvería y que no se rendira tan facil.

Al le hubiera resultado más fácil decir que estaba interesado en alguien más, pero eso sería un problema.

Finalmente estando en paz miro su teléfono y el contacto "inko"

-"llamame Inko por favor"- recordó cuando le pidió que la llamara por su nombre algo apenada , ya se habia acostumbrado a verla nerviosa y con ese adorable tono rojo en sus mejillas, pero el nunca hubiera pensado que se estaba enamorando de la madre de su sucesor. Y cuando se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde aunque no estaba seguro si debia decirselo.

Mala idea pues ahora ella seguramente lo rechazaría o le diría que es muy joven, o que tal que ella le dijera que solo lo vea como un amigo y asi Toshinori empezo a hacer en su cabeza diversos escenarios donde ella lo rechazaba.

Sin darse cuenta habia marcado el numero, !Rayos!. pero antes de poder colgar.

- _Hola?-_ su voz sonaba tan tierna.

- _Hola inko!-_ bien el practicamente le habia gritado al telefono, en serio estaba tan nervioso?.

- _Ohh Toshinori es bueno escucharte-_

- _Queria saber como estabas, en el hospital no me di cuenta cuando te fuiste-_

 _\- estoy bien, solo pensé que estaba de mas alli estaban hablando de asuntos de héroes-_

 _-si, lo siento por eso-_

 _-o no tranquilo, vi la conferencia..-_

 _\- ya veo-_ ella había visto, estaba decepcionada de su decisión?.

- _me alegro que sigas retirado-_ ella no estaba decepcionada, él realmente quería decirle todo pero aun seguía indeciso sobre cómo lo tomaría ella.- _es hora de que Toshinori viva, no?-_

 _-si... inko yo- se escuchó un golpe de algo metálico al otro lado.- inko?-_

 _-emm perdon -_ se escuchaba nerviosa.

 _-estas bien? qué fue eso?-_

 _\- tranquilo fue solo un sartén-_ luego el sonido de otra voz lo puso alerta.

De repente no se escuchó ningún sonido... cuando de repente.

- _Ahh lo siento toshi, mitsuki me asustó-_ era solo la sehora Bakugou, eso estaba bien.

- _Esta bien entiendo-_

 _-me tengo que ir, espero que vuelvas a llamar cuidate-_

 _-igual tu inko, claro que llamare.. hasta entonces-_ antes de que pudiera colgar pudo escuchar es sonido de un chillido evidentemente no era de inko, se puso rojo en pensar que fuera la madre del joven Bakugou.

* * *

Así pasó rápidamente una semana lleno de trabajo asistiendo en clases de la clas ayudando a los estudiantes, además después de clases sometió a midoriya a un entrenamiento con pequeños combates para que pudiera practicar y mejorar sus movimientos usando One For All.

Seguía haciendo llamadas a inko en la noche ella siempre le preguntaba si estaba bien, preguntaba por izuku, si habían comido bien entre otras cosas no había podido verla ya que Nezu le había entregado montanas de trabajo no sabía si el mamífero quería molestarlo o realmente era tan urgente ese papeleo.

Por otro lado el hecho de las declaraciones por parte de varias personas no pasó desapercibida por Midnight y Present Mic quienes comenzaron a hacerle bromas acerca de sus mil enamoradas y esas cosas.

-Ohh es una lastima que ninguna sea capas de perforar la armadura de All Might!- dijo dramáticamente la pelinegra.

-Cierto!-

-Dejenlo en paz-

-pienso que debería ser puesto en cuarentena-

-que rayos!?-

-podríamos dejar eso de lado-

\- algun dia alguien dará en el blanco-

Asi se creo un pequeño caos en la sala de maestros y de repente empezaron a hablar de como sería la pareja ideal de All Might.

-Bonita obviamente-

-Tendría que ser fuerte para controlarlo-

-Qué significa exactamente "Controlarlo"?-

-ooh ya sabes- con voz coqueta

-eso no es importante ella sería más amable-

-Diablos!ya no está-

Finalmente se dieron cuenta que se había escapado, después de todo All Might es bueno para escapar de la prensa.

Después de clases tras terminar un entrenamiento con izuku, este se notaba pensativo.

-Sucede algo mi muchacho-

-es solo que estoy preocupado por mama, tal vez debería visitarla-

-eso seria bueno..- izuku noto la mirada de su maestro y algo hizo click en su cabeza. Quizá tal vez solo tal vez.

-All Might?-

-Si?-

-Me acompañarias a visitar a mi madre, ella podría tener dudas acerca de mis avances y tú podrías ayudar ademas ustedes se hicieron amigos no?-Rayos así que el lo habia notado, bueno no lo podía culpar era muy obvio además de que sus visitan nunca fueron secretas o algo asi.

-Claro!-

Así a la mañana siguiente ya estaba todo planificado irían y se quedarían hasta la tarde para volver y entrenar antes de que el joven Izuku tuviera que ir a descansar. De camino a la residencia Midoriya se topo con algunos fans quienes pidieron una foto el e izuku hablaron durante el camino acerca de los movimientos del muchacho y antes de darse cuenta estaban frente a los departamentos subiendo las escaleras Toshinori empezó a sentirse nervioso. Como sería verse de nuevo, él seguía siendo el mismo pero el hecho de su cambio físico seguía siendo un cambio.

Allí están de nuevo, enfrente de la puerta.


	4. Capítulo 4Reencuentro

**CAPITULO 4 REENCUENTRO**

Mitsuki se encuentra en su casa discutiendo con Masaru acerca de dónde ir a cenar en la tarde.

-podríamos ir a ese restaurante del centro-mencionó el.

\- Si .. seria bueno-contestó la rubia animada pues allí había sido su primera cita y también el lugar adecuado el paso el tiempo y el interés en el saber cómo era ahora, además de que sería una noche de cita con su puesto que no tiene un hijo no pudo venir.

De pronto su celular comenzó un sonar y era el número de inko,Mitsuki pensó que era curiosos que llamara hoy pues sabía que izuku vendría hoy. Así que contestó.

\- _Inko? -_

 _-Mi-chan ...-_ su voz sonaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

\- ¿ _Sucede algo? Estas bien? -_

\- ¿ _Podrías venir y traer algo de ropa? - ¿_ Espera que? ropa ?. ¿Tenés ropa para los rayos de la ropa de ella? .- _Te lo explicare cuando vengas-_

Cuando terminó la llamada se dirigió a su habitación y se produjo un cambio de ropa y le dijo a Masaru que saldría a un momento a ver a inko, a este le es raro en la ropa.

* * *

Toshinori y izuku estaban frente a Inko.

Por un lado izuku había logrado escuchar sonidos de la habitación de su madre como _"sal inko" no creo que sea el mejor momento ". Esto es muy grande"._ Después de que finalmente Mitsuki lograra sacar un inko de la habitación y advirtió que no se preocupara tanto y que se comportaran.

Toshinori por otro lado estaba nervioso pues la madre del joven Bakugou lo habia estado siguiendo con la mirada desde que entro al departamento. En esos momentos al ver a Inko de nuevo frente a él sintió como un calor inundaba su rostro.

Allí estaba y no tenía esa linda forma redonda pero seguía conservando un rostro redondo continuando con ese toque adorable, su rostro ya no tenía esas líneas de cansancio y sus ojos aún seguían siendo igual de brillantes su cabello era más largo conservando el color y su peinado.

Vestir un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de manga larga naranja, ella realmente quería que la tierra se la nerviosa en como reaccionarian.

-¿Estas bien inko? - una voz fuerte pero suave hizo que volteara a ver a toshinori quien mostraba una mirada de preocupación, ahora viendolo mas de cerca se puso a pensar en como había cambiado, '' atractivo '' fue la primera palabra que le vino a la la mente.

-S-Si- ahora volteo a ver a su hijo, algo apenada.

Noto como los ojos de su hijo se agrandaron como si hubieran descubierto algo asombroso.

-Fue por lo mismo que All Might! -

-Lo más probable es que como ella no tuvo un impacto directo como yo en ella fue retardado.-menciono el rubio pensativo pues se supone que el había recibido todo el impacto tal vez algo de ese alcanzó a inko.

-Entonces inko está en la misma situación que All Might- Mitsuki miro de reojo a su amiga, si realmente inko ha rejuvenecido como All Might despues tendrian que hacer ''eso '', era momento de su retirada- que sigas mejorando izuku y dale una pata a mi hijo por mi y tu- apuntando con un dedo al rubio quien solo podría estar confundido- cuidalos-.

Antes de la consulta, contáctese con el departamento muy rápido.

\- ¿Tienen hambre? - Inko se animó a romper el silencio primero.

-Claro- dijo izuku animado y toshinori le sonrió en respuesta.

-Bien ... izuku querido, ¿podrías poner la mesa? - Asi asi, asi empezaron a poner la mesa con la ayuda de toshinori.

La cena fue tranquila y gracias a ella, la tensión se ha convertido en temas de conversación como la escuela, el trabajo y las otras cosas de la semana, cuando se termina de almorzar.

-¿Sucede algo cariño? - ¿Tienes tu madre?

-es solo que unos compañeros quieren que ayuden en algo, peor no me gustaría dejarte y mas con esto- haciendo referencia a el cambio.

\- Ohh tranquilo yo estaré bien izuku, si quieres mañana me puedes acompañar a conseguir ropa- dándole una cálida sonrisa, al final izuku aceptó retirarse algo tranquilo porque All Might se quedaría más tiempo.

Cuando entro a la cocina después de despedir a su hijo, encontró un hombre de gran altura lavando los trastes.

-Oh Toshinori- este volteo a verla.

\- Sabes que me gusta ayudar inko- mencionó el algo apenado, aún no se acostumbraba a su cambio y se puede imaginar como se siente que se te queden mirando mucho.

Se dio cuenta que ella había logrado conservar ese toque a lo largo del tiempo, no como el que cambio drásticamente en poco tiempo.

Era inko quien lo miraba fijamente.

-Estas bien? -

-Oh si si, perdon solo me perdí en mis pensamientos- rascándose la cabeza algo apenado.

-Y en qué pensabas? - Ella curiosa, antes de que Toshinori pudiera pensar bien que iba a decir solo las palabras salieron de su voca.

-Sigues siendo hermosa-

El realmente la consideraba hermosa? ¿Habia escuchado bien? ella lo volteo a ver.

-Emm yo bueno, quiero decir que te ves bien no que no lo hicieras antes, antes estabas bien también, no quiero que pienses raro, es solo que yo bueno ..- una risa hizo que dejara de hablar ella estaba riendo su risa era suave y ahora un hermoso sonido para él, realmente ha pasado hace solo una semana desde que se ha visto.

-Tranquilo toshi- la primera vez que ella lo llamó así fue en una reunión y después en esa llamada.- No voy a pensar raro, pero en realidad me siento aliviada.

-Ahh entiendo-

-creo que debería regresar el halago- ahora ha encontrado más animada.

-regresar el halago? - pregunto curioso y ella asintió.

-tu ..- se quedo pensando en un momento y después sonrió- sigues siendo un gran Girasol-

-un girasol? - ¿Ahora estaba confundido, como era un un girasol?

-Si, por tu cabello Piensa que lo que tienes como un girasol - Movimientos con sus manos en la cabeza, así mismo toshinori se tocó el cabello de sabre el dile de girasol y se ponía a pensar en que era eso era cierto.

-Ya veo, me alagas inko- así ambos hicieron el té y el camino de los avances de izuku durante los combates que tenían.

Inko se siente más aliviado ahora que se puede hablar de nuevo con toshinori el demostró que se mantiene el mismo solo que ahora no tiene esos ataques de más y más energía. Por otro lado, Toshinori estaba maravillado por inko, porque había mantenido durante mucho tiempo los toques.

-Y ..- mirando la taza que ahora estaba en sus manos, ¿cómo está el estado?

-Bueno realmente aún no me acostumbro del todo- dijo él apenado y recordando el día de mañana hace un día hace un tiempo y el mismo se asustó por el reflejo del espejo obligando a recordar, lo que puedo agradecer acerca de eso era el hecho de que por fin en años tener una buena noche sin tener que despertar en la madrugada por un ataque de un dolor punzante en su costado.

-A caso de que hay algo mal? - Volvió a mirar hacia ella.

-Realmente nada va mal, lo bueno de esto es mi salud es otra buena parte del mismo hecho que me gusta en las mañanas a lo largo de mi reflejo, soltó una risa para el mismo mismo, era ridículo asustarse de su reflejo aunque era una imagen que no vio en mucho tiempo y que ya se había quedado en el pasado.

-Ohh es bueno escuchar eso, me tenias preocupada -

-y qué tal tu? -

-uuh ..? - ella lo miró algo confundido hasta que recordó que ella ahora tuvo que acostumbrarse a su cuerpo- Una disculpa, realmente estoy tratando de asimilar eso sabes-

-Me imagino, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? -Mencionó el algo apenado.

-ya acabó de preguntar.

-Que edad tenias con esa apariencia? - realmente fue una pregunta, ella no estaba obligada a responderle, ella también se sentirá sentimentalmente después de todo. Solo esperaba que no se ofendiera.

Inko dirigió su mano hacia su mejilla pensando en que edad aparentaba ahora su cuerpo. Según Mitsuki, todavía no había conocido a Hasashi dado que había dejado de usar el cabello asi de largo a lo que se refiere.

-Mmm bueno podría decir que 21-

-Wow, realmente joven- asombrado el rubio.

\- A pesar de ser joven, no puedo contar con muchas anécdotas de juventud, años después, conocí al padre de izuku ... toshinori puede escuchar como su voz es algo de alegría- lo único realmente bueno que logré en mi vida fue tener un izuku ¿sabes?

Toshinori se acercó a ella y tocó su mano para tratar de sacarla de su trance ella reacciono a su taco y al mismo tiempo se tornaron rojas sus mejillas de nuevo- ¿Estás bien? -

-S-si solo me dejaré llevar por recuerdos- regresando el gesto de el.

-Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo -Ella iba a decir que estaba bien, pero que no tenías que preocuparte.

-Es solo que yo realmente quería vivir una vida normal, tanto así como no dude en casarme with Hisashi- de un momento a otro ella dirigió su mirada a a la ventana- ohh los primeros años fueron buenos dandole todo mi amor a él y que decir de cuando me enteré que estaba en espera de izuku-.

El agarre en la mano de la mano se muestra de repente y toshinori no como la forma de sus facciones se endurecieron no era por enfado sino por tristeza.

-Apesar de que lo ame y que ee di un hijo, al final no fue suficiente para el, yo no era suficiente para el- en esos momentos toshinori no sabia que hacer debía de consolarla o decirle algo ?, nunca fue muy bueno en tratar con las personas, pero ella no era cualquier persona, era inko, él quería protegerla pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo que ella hablo de nuevo.- Cuando finalmente decidimos divorciarnos fue cuando izuku tenía apenas 3 ...

* * *

 _Eran mediados de enero y Hasashi habían decidido ir a casa y pasar el año nuevo con familia y como era de esperarse el pequeño izuku estaba contento de la visita de su padre al igual que inko, pero ella sabia que habia un proposito detras de la repentina visita de su esposo si es que todavía no puede seguir llamando así pues el realmente no dudó en irse al extranjero además de no preguntar mucho sobre su embarazo ni estar presente en_

 _Esto se debe a que Mitsuki cuidaba del pequeño Katsuki y sus demás amigos no podian ir a verla sin llamar la atención. Pero a pesar de ello fue uno de los mejores momentos de su vida._

 _Este fue un buen día, al menos al principio al llegar la noche y dejar a izuku dormido en su habitación._

 _-Yo ..- su voz era neutra- me encontré con alguien más._

 _-¿Qué? - aturdida por su franqueza._

 _-Hay alguien más en mi vida y realmente prefiero estar con ella- mirando al otro lado, en esos momentos no sabía si golpearlo o correrlo de su casa._

 _-¿Estás diciendo que prefieres alguien más que tu propia familia?_

 _\- ¿Realmente esto se puede llamar una familia?_

 _-Que tratas de decir? -_

 _-Yo tan solo conozco tu nombre inko ... apenas y nos conocimos lo suficiente y realmente no creeo que haberte pedido matrimonio en poco tiempo fuera la mejor idea- el dejo salir un gran suspiro -por lo menos los seguiré apoyándolos económicamente y puedo ven. .-_

 _-No quiero volver a verte ..-_

 _-Esper ..-_

 _-¡No! ¿Ya tan rapido abandonas este matrimonio? Nunca me hablo de tu propuesta en el extranjero! Tu nunca me preguntaste sobre el embarazo!_

 _\- Inko yo .._

 _-Y si no te contes nada de mi vida era por tu bien, por el bien de mi familia -_

 _-Vamos que puedes ser tan peligroso de tu vida! ¿Acaso solo por un accidente que tuviste ya es importante? -_

 _-Tu no sabes ..- la voz de inko se tenso._

 _-¡Exacto! yo no se, puede que este criminal y realmente no lo sabría!_

 _-¡Bien! Si tanto quieres ir con alguien mas Adelante alli esta la puerta, despues de todo ya decidiste que izuku ni yo somos familia suficiente para ti no? - Hasashi solo se levanto y se dirigio hacia la puerta, yéndose para no volver._

 _Después de haber llegado a los papeles del divorcio los firmó, a pesar de estar triste y enojada aun contaba con el apoyo económicamente lo difícil será contárselo a el._

* * *

Cuando ella había terminado de contar el relato se encontraba en el pecho de Toshinori que lo único que podría hacer fue darle un consuelo y preguntarse cómo era posible que alguien dejara atrás una familia como ellos.

-Me siento culpable por dejar sin un padre a izuku.

-Inko mírame- ella ha dirigido su mirada hacia la dirección de los ojos azules - no tienes por qué hablar asi, tu misma criaste a un joven maravilloso tu misma fuiste una madre fuerte para el asi que para mi eres una madre realmente asombrosa, así que sientete orgullosa de ello-dándole una gran sonrisa y ella solo pudo asentir y volver a abrazarlo.

Por primera vez en un largo tiempo se siente segura aunque fuera solo por un momento, ella se asegura segura y cálida en los brazos de toshinori.

* * *

En algún lugar de la ciudad se encuentran dos heroínas.

-¿Así que te rechazo? - comentó la mujer en tono de broma.

-Al igual que a todas- respondió la otra mujer enojada, ya que ha sido rechazada por All Might pensó que al menos el héroe la vería o aceptaría una cita para que pasen el tiempo pero él se ha negado.

-Apuesto a que ya tiene a alguien ..-

\- Eso no importa, seré la compañera de All Might y demostrare que se puede enamorar de mi- su compañera se resignó pues sabía que cuando algo se le metia a la cabeza era difícil sacarselo.

* * *

 **Mi computadora loca cambia las palabras así que no me doy cuenta de los errores hasta que ya esta publicado el capitulo y aveces no meda tiempo para corregirlo, gracias por leer.**


	5. Capítulo 5 Madre e Hijo

**Capítulo** **5 '' Madre e hijo "**

El sol se filtraba por la habitación de un joven peleador, se ha utilizado y se ha acostumbrado a tener en cuenta su cama para dirigirse a los baños y poder alistarse para asistir a las clases.

Al llegar vio a algunos de sus compañeros,el hecho de vivir cerca de la academia resulto ventajoso para algunos a los que les costaba dejar la cama.

Hoy en día sería un poco más ocupado,después de todo acompañaría a su madre como prometió ayer y para su suerte Aizawa y el director tras una charla de lo ocurrido con su madre aceptaron darle el permiso.

Durante el desayuno lida no puedo dejar de lado su curiosidad acerca del permiso de Midoriya.

-Midoriya, te puedo hacer una pregunta? - pregúntame con tu uniforme puesto correctamente, junto a Uraraka a su lado igual ya lista para clases.

-lida-kun ya acabas de hacerle una pregunta- comentó graciosa ya chica gravedad, causando una divertida reacción del chico de lentes.

-Ahh lida-Kun claro solo pregunta- contesto izuku después de que se tranquilizara, a su lado estaba kirishima, Ashido y Bakugou, el último tratando de no quedarse dormido

\- ¿Cuál es el motivo de pedir un permiso para salir el primer día de esta semana? - le pregunto seriamente su amigo, ganando la atención de los demás alumnos en el comedor como Todoroki, Hagakure, Asui y Tokoyami entre otros.

-Ohh ..- izuku se empezó a poner nervioso por la pregunta, no es que no quisiera decirles es solo que no sabia ni podia hacerlo, pero recordando su charla con el director y All Might no le habían prohibido comentar el tema después .De todo fue un accidente.

-¿Qué sucede? - pregunto Asui curiosa.

-lida-kun le estaba preguntando a Deku-kun el motivo de su permiso-contesto Uraraka a su amiga rana.

-Un permiso en un lunes? -

-Bueno recuerdan que hace una semana All Might fue rejuvenecido? - Todos asintieron ..

-CLARO QUE SI DEKU DE MIERDA! - grito Bakugou le molesta de hablar de eso, después de todo el secreto de All Might y Deku.

-Oye tranquilo hermano- Kirishima logró tranquilizar un poco al rubio.- Continúa- dirigiéndose al peliverde.

-Pues alguien más estaba con el momento en que ocurrió eso y ..-

-Oh, DIOS! -

-wow wow encerio-

-yo escuche que habia alguien mas en el lugar del incidente pero nunca se mencionó su nombre-

-SILENCIO! - Grito lida llamando a la atención de sus compañeros.

-No dejes que Midoriya continúe su relato- comentó tranquilamente Yaoyorozu logrando calmar a los demas y asi izuku continuo.

-Bueno la persona que estaba con la era mi madre ..- lo ultimo lo dijo casi en susurro pero todos escucharon, en este punto toda la clase ya estaba haciendo millas de preguntas, algunas un tanto raras.

En ese momento Bakugou se dirigió a izuku y los demás lo miraron.

-Como esta ella? - su voz no tenia el tipico tono de rabia y esta vez sonaba 'preocupado'.

-Ella está bien Ka-chan, la tía Mi-Chan la ayudo ayer- ante eso, el momento en el que se ha tranquilizado y nuevo en su experiencia furiosa.

-¡BIEN! - dicho esto se fue a la academia.

-¡Bakugou propio preocupado! - Comentando Ashido lo suficientemente fuerte para que escuchara.

-YO NO ESTOY PREOCUPADO! - grito desde la entrada de los dormitorios.

-vaya que buen oído tiene- comento Kaminari.

-¿El permiso es para ver a tu madre Deku-kun? - pregunto uraraka al joven.

-si, parece que ella también tuvo un impacto en el tema Quirk atacante,pero no fue un impacto directo y el efecto fue retardado- comentó el pensamiento pensativo, su madre hoy iría a a realizarse los mismos estudios que All Might y verificar si como ellos dedujeron tendría los mismos efectos que el.

-Midoriya estoy muy orgulloso de ti, siendo un buen hijo-comento como dándole una palmaditas en el hombro.

-y qué harás exactamente Midoriya-kun? - preguntó la rana con un dedo en su arbilla.

-Oh, ella realmente necesita conseguir algo de ropa, después de todo regresar a tener un cuerpo de hace 20 años es difícil - contestó él algo apenado.

-la imagen de una dama es importante- dijo Yaoyorozu.

* * *

Cuando finalmente comenzaron las clases como era muy evidente Aizawa no estaba en la sala le profesores. En esos momentos solo estaban 13, Present mic, midnight y Ectoplasm.

Y para los ojos curiosos de dos personitas les resultó muy evidente el buen humor de cierto héroe retirado.

-Así que..- comenzó Midnight acercándose al lugar del rubio, este volteo a verla no entendiendo.

-Que susedio..- ahora hablaba el otro rubio al lado de la pelinegra.

-Hee?- Toshinori no sabia de que diablos hablaban.- Que sucedio con que?-

-Ohh vamos All Might!- chillo Mic. La mujer golpeó con sus manos es escritorio donde tenía él sus papeles impidiéndole continuar con su trabajo.

-Quien es?- le pregunto de nuevo la heroína.

-Oigan el no les responderá si no le preguntan correctamente!- habló 13 desde el otro lado de la sala dirigiéndose con sus compañeros heroes.-All Might, saliste con alguien este domingo?- preguntó tranquilamente el heroe de rescante.

Toshinori se sonrojo ante esa pregunta no tanto por ella, sino por en quien había pasado por su mente ante la mención del domingo esto no pasó desapercibido por sus compañeros.

-Al fin!- gritó Mic siendo callado por un clon de Ectoplasm quien trataba de hacer su trabajo y igual escuchando la conversación, todos sabían que el más viejo de allí era All Might al igual que también sabían que él no tenia familia así que se alegraba por saber que esta vez podría vivir una vida que se perdió por salvar a la sociedad, aunque tampoco quería que Mic rompiera todos los vidrios de las ventanas y las computadoras.

-Quien es la que logró entrar por la armadura de All Might?- pregunto animada Midnight invadiendo el espacio personal del mencionado poniendo aun mas nervioso.

-Yo...-

-Acaso la conocemos?- pregunto de nuevo.

-No creo que...-

-Es sexy?- pregunto ahora con un toque pícaro en su voz giñandole un ojo al ojiazul.

Ver al ex-héroe N. 1 sonrojado y nervioso no era algo que se viera todos los días, y gracias a la intervención de Ectoplasm pudieron dejar ir a Toshinori a ayudar en un entrenamiento con la clase-B.

Durante todo el dia muchos notaron el buen humor del rubio, principalmente un joven de cabellos verdes alborotados.

* * *

Inko tuvo que usar de nuevo algo de la ropa de Mitsuki, estaba nerviosa respecto a conseguir ropa nueva pues tras un tiempo se había vuelto tímida respecto a su cuerpo y con el paso de los años el hecho de no tener la necesidad de verse bien para alguien había descuidado su cuerpo y subió de peso.

Pero aquello no le importo con tal de da lo mejor que tenía para cuidar el bienestar de su hijo, tras haber conocido mejor a cierta persona comenzó a cuidar su imagen un poco mas, bueno mas de lo que quisiera aceptar.

Pero no era fácil aceptar de un dia a otro un cambio de apariencia tan grande como el que tenía ahora, Mitsuki esta vez le dio a inko un viejo vestido que era de ella, inko recordó que ese vestido fue un regalo de su madre hace mucho. Solo que ella había decidido deshacerse de el tras aquello pues ya no se sentía bien con el.

Tran una mañana completa de insistencia finalmente se lo puso, era un vestido azul cielo que le llegaba sobre la rodilla, tenía un cinto negro el la cintura que remarcaba su figura, y como era de tirantes decidió ponerse encima un suéter blanco para cubrir la desnudez de sus hombros.

Ya casi era la hora para que llegara su hijo y fueran a conseguir lo que necesitaba, es ese pequeño tiempo de aburrimiento inko empezó a hacerse incógnitas como por ejemplo por que solo cambiaba el cuerpo y no la mente también?, a pesar de rejuvenecer Toshinori aún tenía una marca donde estaba su cicatriz quizá por el daño de la herida, entonces si el recupero su salud...ella también?.

Miro el florero que estaba en la mesa del comedor de manera dudosa y extendió la mano hacia el, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

-ESTOY EN CASA!- la voz de Izuku viniendo desde la entrada hizo que se olvidara de aquello y se dirigió a recibir a su hijo.

Izuku realmente aun no se acostumbraba a ver a su madre,era la misma pero sentia que tenia algo diferente quizá solo era su imaginación o estaba pensando demasiado después de todo el siempre pensaba demasiado en las cosas.

-Bien- ella tomó sus llaves- nos vamos?- le preguntó a su adorado hijo que asintió alegremente.

Como era un día de inicio de semana no había demasiada gente en el centro comercial solo algunas familias, adolescentes después de clases, salidas de parejas o personas que solo daban la vuelta.

Entraron a una tienda sugerida por izuku.

-Estás seguro izuku?- preguntó su madre al ver la tienda, parecía para adolescentes.

-Tranquila mamá, las chicas de la escuela me recomendaron este lugar podría haber cosas de tu gusto- trato de tranquilizar a su madre, entendia por que estaba nerviosa con esto después de todo sabia que era algo insegura pero se propuso hacer que confiara mas en si misma.

* * *

En otro lado específicamente en los dormitorios de U.A la clase A estaba haciendo sus deberes, Kirishima era ayudado por Bakugou quien de vez en cuando dejaba salir algunas explosiones, Jirou y Hagakure pedían ayuda a Yaoyorozu, Aoyama tenía un conversación 'muy seria' con Koda sobre tener que brillar,kaminari cargaba los celulares de los demás, Uraraka y Asui ayudaban a cocinar a Sato mientras Todoroki los miraba y hacía preguntas sobre algunas cosas,Tokoyami,Ojiro y lida regañaban a Mineta por hacer un desastre en el cuarto de lavado y Hanta trataba de arreglarlo.

-Que creen que este haciendo Deku-kun?- pregunto Uraraka.

-Aun deben estar buscando tiendas adecuadas- respondió Jirou desde el comedor donde tenían sus notas.

-La tía-Inko debe estar nerviosa por comprar ropa- todos voltearon a ver a Bakugou quien rápidamente volteo a ver a otro lado.

-Espero que vayan a la tienda que le dije a Midoriya!- dijo alegre la joven invisible y se podría decir se estaba moviendo sus brazos.

* * *

De nuevo en el centro comercial Inko sufría un dilema sobre que probarse quiza le gustaba pero no habia de su talla o eran demasiado llamativo para su gusto.

\- Que tal esta?- volteo a ver a su hijo que sostenía una falta larga de color azul marino.

-Esta esta bien querido- tomando la prenda verificando el sonrió contento por su aprobación como cuando era pequeño lo lo felicitaba por su logros, ella sabía que su hijo conocía con que se sentia mas comoda y no sabia de donde sacaba la ropa que le daba.

Ella volvió a buscar y su mente de nuevo se perdió pensando en que conjuntos podría hacer, en que deberia cenar hoy y de su cita para los análisis entre otras cosas. Encontró ropa linda y cómoda en cada tienda a la que fueron y Izuku insistió en conseguir algo elegante comentando que debía estar preparada para todo, ella solo se cuestionó para que usaria eso.

Decidieron tomar un descanso en una cafetería antes de volver a casa y asi aprovechar para hablar con su hijo.

-Y entonces lida-kun detuvo a Bakugou, mientras que Ashido,Kaminari y Hanta se reían- mientras se soltaba riendo junto a su madre.

-Ohh veo que katsuki sigue tan enérgico- limpiándose una lágrima de la risa.

-Si, bueno después de todo es Ka-chan- dijo izuku mientras tomaba otro sorbo a su te.

-Sabes Mitsuki era más intensa- le dijo Inko a su hijo quien volteo a verla.- Ella estuvo en el club de boxeo y créeme cuando te digo que hacia honor a su apodo de''chica dinamita''- sonriendo ante ese recuerdo.

-Jeje bueno el nombre de héroe de Ka-chan igual le hace honor- mientras se tocaba la cabeza con nervios.

\- sabes había otra compañera de la cual era muy amiga, ella era mas tranquila que mitsuki pero de alguna manera siempre terminaba en algunos líos junto a nosotras- izuku miro a su madre asombrado pues el realmente no sabia mucho de su vida antes de casarse con su padre, sólo sabía que conocía a la madre de Ka-Chan desde hace ya tiempo.

-lios?-

-Bueno un ejemplo es cuando estábamos en un viaje escolar y bueno de manera resumida terminamos al otro lado del pais con 1000 yenes y sin carga en los celulares- izuku casi escupe el pedazo de pay que tenía en la boca.

-Enserio!?- pregunto asombrado y curioso.

-Claro pero gracias que todas conociamos a diferentes personas logramos juntarnos con la clase y nadie notó nuestra corta ausencia- mientras sus mejillas se tornaba algo rojas por la verguenza, despues de todo contarle a tu hijo una de sus aventuras era algo vergonzoso.-pero tu no hagas algo asi!-

Asi ambos se rieron un rato y Izuku miró a su madre, quería preguntarle pero sentía que no era adecuado hacerlo. Miró a su madre voltear a una tienda cercana donde vendían cosas de héroes como juguetes, ropa, accesorios,etc. Y gracias a sus buenas habilidades observando notó que miraba un articulo de sierto heroe noto como una sonrisa se formo en su rostro

-Mama..?- comenzó un poco dudoso.

-Qué sucede cariño?- volteo a verlo preocupada izuku se sintió más nervioso al ver a su madre, pues era muy linda y no recuerda tanto como se veía antes.

-Emm.. yo... bueno- diablos! como tenía que hacer esto, tenía sus sospechas y quería que fueran ciertas pero no quería meter las narices donde no debía, él era un Héroe y por las propias palabras de All Might la esencia de un héroe es meterse en asuntos de otros, aunque esta vez no era cualquier asunto.-Acaso a ti te gusta All Might?-

* * *

En la oficina del director Nezu se encontraba en un dilema desde que habían reforzado la seguridad en la academia quizá algunos empleados se sintieron algo sofocados por las medidas de seguridad, una de esas personas era su asistente.

-Realmente lo siento director Nezu, pero espero que me entienda- dijo apenada la mujer se que encontraba frente su escritorio, debido a las medidas de seguridad ella se había sentido incómoda y temía por ella ya que siendo la asistente del encargado de la U.A que estaba en la mira de la LIga de Villanos bueno era mucho para ella.

-Estaba bien, si necesitas una carta de recomendación solo hasmelo saber después de todo fuiste muy buena en tu trabajo-dijo en mamífero mientras tomaba de su te.

Después de que se retiro el suspiro algo irritado pues tomando el cuenta lo difícil que seria encontrar a alguien que cumbiera con las condiciones y las aptitudes para el trabajo el tendria que hacer mas trabajo de lo normal.

* * *

Inko sintió como su rostro comenzaba a arder tras la pregunta de su hijo, acaso ella era muy obvia?, y si Toshinori tambien lo sabia?, estaria bien decírselo a izuku después de todo el era su hijo y sabía que no la juzgaría.

Izuku noto como el rostro de su madre se enrojeció y su mirada se notaba diferente tal vez se había equivocado, pero antes de decir algo de nuevo.

-Tan obvia soy?- su voz sonaba nerviosa y dejo salir una pequeña risa nerviosa.

Bueno un mesero tuvo que ayudar a Inko con Izuku quien se desmayó tras la confesión de su madre, cuando era niño pedía que su nuevo padre fuera su héroe favorito pero con el paso del tiempo sabia que eso era imposible y ahora exista una posibilidad de que fuera realidad aquel deseo de infancia.

-Oh por dios, izuku estas bien?- pregunto su madre preocupada por el desmayo de su hijo.

-Ahh- izuku se estabilizó y trato de controlar su emoción.- En Serio!?- volvió a preguntarle a su madre emocionado.

Inko le sonrió a su hijo de manera tierna y con una mano lo acercó dándole un beso en la frente- Si izuku-.

-Oh por dios!-chilló izuku, después de que inko lograra controlar a su hijo.

-Ya estas mejor?- el estudiante solo asintió ya estando más tranquilo, o el era muy gracioso y tierno cuando se emocionaba.-Quieres preguntar algo?

-Desde cuando?-

-Bueno se podría decir que un tiempo después de nuestras reuniones empecé a conocerlo mejor, al hombre bajo el traje y bueno pasó- dijo ella algo apenada- pero realmente no siento que tengo el valor para decírselo-

-Creo que debes intentarlo!- inko miró a su hijo quien tenía una mirada de determinación en su rostro.- Yo pienso que tambien a el le atraes!-

-Oye oye yo soy la que debería darte consejos de amor a ti- comentó burlonamente ella mientras despeinaba a su hijo, este solo se quejo de los cariños de su madre.- lo pensaré-

Con ello termino un dia mas, izuku en los dormitorios después de dejar a su madre en su departamento y enterándose del desastre que hizo mineta en el cuarto de lavado,siendo atacado por las chicas preguntando sobre la ropa de su madre, entrenando un poco antes de dormir.

Toshinori tuvo un montón de trabajo llenando papeles y esas cosas, su única clase de defensa fue la clase-B.

Cuando llego a su departamento ya era tarde asi que se sintió mal por no poder hablar con Inko yo, seguramente ella ya estaría dormida, lanzo una mirad a su celular para ver que tenia un mensaje.

 _Espero que tuvieras un buen dia Toshi, descansa bien! Buena Suerte mañana!_

 _-Inko...-_ y cayo dormido.

* * *

 **Bang! volví lml cuando lo suba capitulo subire un One-shot(aun nosoy tan buena xD), pueden mandar sugerencias sobre ellos y gracias por leer !**


	6. Capítulo 6 Lavadora

**Capitulo 6**

Finalmente, he aquí los resultados de las pruebas que se realizo para saber si realmente estaba en la misma situación que cierto rubio. Se dirigía a su casa pensativa hasta las pruebas afirmaban las sospechas de su hijo y toshinori.

Llegó finalmente a su departamento el cual estaba limpio y se filtraba la luz del día por las ventanas, inko se dirijo a su viejo sillón no estaba realmente ocupada ahora izuku que estaba fuera de casa, hace tiempo que no tenía un trabajo como tal y su sus viejos amigos no tienen comunicación con ella, excepto Mitsuki.

Volteo su mirada a su teléfono de casa y noto una pequeña luz parpadeante.

¿Mensajes?

Con algo de duda se dirigió hacia el y presiono el botón para escuchar los mensajes de voz, primero son tres toques.

\- _Inko! soy yo Mitsuki_ era la voz de su amiga rubia _\- Espero que no se olvide nuestra cita de hoy!_

Algo hizo clic en la cabeza de inko,! Lo había olvidado por completo! .Otros tres toques la sacaron de su cabeza rápido.

\- _¡Hola! -_ era una voz muy MUY diferente a la de Mitsuki - _Espero que aún me recuerdes mi voz, quería ver si podíamos vernos de nuevo después de todo algo me dice que hay mucho que contarnos, llamame-_

Inko se quedó viendo un rato en el teléfono como si supiera que significara las palabras de la otra persona, pero ...! Ella sabía que significaban esa palabras! 'Tranquila inko' tomo varias respiraciones y luego tomo de nuevo sus cosas y se dirigio a la casa de Mitsuki, ya habían planeado reunirse hace dos semanas y necesitaba hablar con Mitsuki sobre el mensaje de ' esa persona '.

* * *

-Entonces ...-

Allí estaba la Clase-A cada uno de ellos tan asombroso a la hora de usar su peculiaridad para salvar personas con sus objetivos de ser un héroe, con sus cualidades y diversas características de cada uno de ellos.

Pero aún no eran un grupo de veinte adolescentes tratando con un problema de dormitorio, como el gran día, ayer Mineta había metido accidentalmente una de sus uvas a la lavadora decidieron esperar un dia para que esta se despegara y listo !, pero la vida de un dormitorio no es algo fácil ni siquiera para un héroe.

ida como representante de la clase, se ofreció a hablar con Aizawa sobre este tema y hablar sobre cómo destruyeron un nuevo electrodoméstico, al principio trataron de arreglar lo que no fue muy buena idea y menos fue lo que hizo Kaminari.

Así se corrigió el riesgo de dejar el edificio sin electricidad.

-¡Bro cuando se entere nos podrá a entrenar sin piedad! - declara Kirishima a sus compañeros.

-Momo-chan su no sabes sobre esto? - pregunto Jirou a su amiga y ella solo negó.

-Podria estudiar todo sobre una lavadora y me tomaria tiempo crear una completamente funcional tomando en cuenta que nunca he hecho una-

-Alguien mas tiene idea de algún posible arreglo? - pregunto Hanta y muchos negaron con la cabeza. Uraraka volteo hacia Deku pensativa.

-Deku-kun tu no tienes alguna idea sobre esto? - mientras se acercaba más .

-Bueno la verdad es que vine a los dormitorios antes de que mi madre me enseñara más sobre el mantenimiento de esto- dijo el apenado por no saber como ayudar a los demás, si sabía arreglar una otra cosa pero no era nada como su madre que siempre tenía una solución para cualquier problema.

-Cree que si le pedimos ayuda seria bueno? Kero- respondió Asui pensativa no conocía mucho a la madre de Midoriya pero las veces que ha logrado verla, a su parecer es muy amable.

-Yo..-

-Si el estúpido Deku pide ayuda ella venderla- por primera vez Bakugou se integró en la conversación mientras estaba con los brazos cruzados y notoriamente irritado.

-Sabes que si tu tambien le pides ayuda ella vendrá.- respondió izuku al rubio.

-¡Callate! - Salió del cuarto de lavado.  
-Vaya- comentó Uraraka -Entonces Deku-kun, ¿crees que podría ayudarnos? -

Así toda la clase le pidió que pidiera la ayuda de su madre, ya que no se querían buscar problemas sobre el reemplazar otro electrodoméstico ya estaba el microondas electrocutado, el refrigerador sin puertas, los cables de la televisión todos habían ocurrido por accidentes.

* * *

Allí estaba en una cocina.

El fuerte de Mitsuki, en realidad nunca fue la era el experto en esa área pero su amiga quería hacerle una cena a su esposo como un detalle y le pidió ayuda a inko, quien según Mitsuki tenía las mejores habilidades culinarias.

Inko no desconfiaba de sus habilidades culinarias, pero en realidad, la rubia se exageraba a veces y una de que una de las razones por la que Mitsuki no era buena en la cocina era su poca paciencia.

-Ya puedo poner esto? -

-No Mi-chan, tiene que hervir más-

-¿Así los puedo dejar? -

-Cortarlos más pequeños-

-Y si le pongo esto y no eso? -

-Mi-chan eso es salsa y esto es del postre-

Duro así durante un rato largo lleno de preguntas sobre la cocina, fue un buen momento perfecto para distraer a inko y pasar tiempo con la rubia.

-Oye Mi-chan- hablo mientras acomodaba los utensilios que recién habían dejado de utilizar.

-Hmm- contesto la rubia desde el lavaplatos.

-Polar llamó- con el tono más normal del mundo, los ojos de su amiga se la miraron fijamente.

-Enserio? - inko asintió- ¿Diablos ese tipo tiene algo de verdad? - dirigiéndose a ella pero solo en su encogió de hombros.

-Realmente no lo se, solo dejo un mensaje sobre volver a vernos,que hay mucho que contarnos-

-Bueno sabes que aceptaras verlo de nuevo después de todo izuku tarde o temprano se enterara de tus cosas- se formó una extraña sonrisa en la cara de Mitsuki '' es cara '' pensó inko- y también Oru Maito lo sabra-

-Sabes que polar no es de las personas que revela los secretos y se que le tendré que contar a izuku- se volteo a un lado ocultando su rostro- y es All Might-

-Tu caballero azul- mientras le daba unos golpecitos en las costillas, causando un mayor sonrojo.

* * *

Por otro lado estaban los profesores en una reunión del director Nezu nadie sabia cual era la causa de este pero debía de ser algo importante.

-Bien la llamada debido a que el puesto de asistente personal está libre, los llame por que saben que no puedo aceptar a cualquier persona- dijo seriamente el mamífero blanco.

-Entonces quieres nuestra ayuda?- preguntó 13 desde su lugar.

-Algo asi, si es posible aceptar recomendaciones que me puedan hacer, como saben este puesto no es solo para héroes ya que lo esencial es saber ayudarme con la organización de la academia-

-relisaras entrevistas?- preguntó el héroe retirado, el mamífero asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya tengo a alguien en mente pero tener varias opciones no esta de mas.-

-Bien entonces cuando quieres que traigamos a nuestros recomendados?- pregunto Midnight.

-Estará bien la siguiente semana-

* * *

-Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?- una voz cansada preguntó a su compañera.

-Claro!- respondió la otra voz- no dejaré que ese pez gordo escape de mis redes-

-El nunca estuvo en tus redes-

-Shhh-agitó su cabello de manera extraña- el caerá ante esta belleza electrificante- giñandole un ojo.

-es como 15 años mayor que tú!- exclamó la mujer cansada a su compañera no entendía como seguía con lo de atraer a All Might.

-La edad es solo un número- suspirando mientras se recargaba en el hombro de su compañera- siempre e querido saber que es estar al lado de un hombre tan ahhh- de nuevo suspiro.

-estas loca-

-de amor-

* * *

-Bueno se ve comestible- dijo mitsuki viendo el plato inko se rió de la cara de su amiga dudando si era comestible al menos.

-A puesto a que sabe bien Mi-chan- tocándole el hombro a su amiga- no puede ser tan malo o si?-

-Claro que si!- inko se volvió a reír de su amiga, tras atreverse a probar aquel platillo notaron que su sabor si bien no era el mejor del mundo era suficiente para sorprender a Masaru, eso era seguro.

Por suerte hicieron extra de el postre y se pusieron a disgustar tambien, este habia quedado mejor que el platillo.

-Wow, no puedo creer que hice esto- mientras le daba un bocado a su trozo.

-Esta delicioso!- mencionó inko mientras probaba de nuevo- vez te dije que no podía salir tan mal- mirando a su amiga quien asintió.

-Oye inko, lo has intentado?-

-hmm?-

-Oh vamos no te hagas la tonta!, sabes a lo que me refiero-inko dejó su plato en la mesa del centro y miró sus manos con curiosidad antes de volver a mirar a mitsuki.

-Ayer iba a intentar algo pero llego izuku y después simplemente se me olvido, sabes ya estoy acostumbrada a no pensar en eso-

-HAGÁMOSLO ENTONCES!- gritó eufórica tomo a inko y la levanto sacándola de la casa y llevándola a algún lugar.

Inko no reaccionó de manera inmediata a la repentina acción de la otra mujer pero se resignó ya que sabía que no la dejaría tranquila hasta comprobar sus dudas aparte de que ella tenía las suyas.

-Bien aquí estamos- estaban en un parque ventajosamente solitario.

-Estas segura que esta bien hacerlo aquí Mi-chan?- pregunto apenada y dudosa inko.

-si si, solo has esa cosa con la que brillas y será suficiente digo no quiero que te quedes sin ropa- lo ultimo lo dijo con cierto tono de burla.

-Oye!, pensé te habías olvidado eso- mirando a otro lado.

-Oh vamos que si fuera a olvidar eso, bien vamos aslo- sonriendole a inko, esta la miro y asintió.

Mitsuki solo estaba tratando de alejar sus nervios jugando un poco de alguna forma eso sirvió y inko cerró los ojos esperando algo.

La rubia se alejo un poco de su amiga y noto como su rostro se relajo dejando escapar de sus labios un ligero suspiro, después su cabello se elevo un poco al principio no sabía si era por el viento o otra cosa, pero al ver que el cuerpo de inko comenzaba a brillar de un ligero tono verde se emocionó.

Inko abrió de nuevo sus ojos sintiéndose más ligera y noto la cara de su amiga.

-Creo que esto funciona- dijo la peliverde con una sonrisa.


	7. Capítulo 7 Llamadas

**CAPÍTULO** **7**

Inko llegó al departamento después de su visita con Mitsuki, realmente ahora se sentía mas rara de lo que ya lo hacia un suspiro de cansancio salió de sus labios no tenía un gran agotamiento pero el hecho de lo usar su Quirk después de mucho tiempo resultaba algo agotador para ella apesar de solo brillar como dijo Mitsuki.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina pensando en que seria bueno cenar para recuperar energía pero no quería hacer nada muy elaborado, miro que aún queda algo de lo de la noche anterior asi que decidio calentarlo y ponerse ropa mas comoda, finalmente se sentó en su sofá vistiendo de la manera mas cómoda con una camisa de antes que ahora le quedaba grande y una pijama rosa, inko se dispuso a comer mientras miraba las noticias.

Inko salto del sillón cuando el sonido de su celular la asusto" que susto" pensó mientras lo tomaba y se alegro al ver el número

- _Hola querido-_ contestó ella alegremente mientras una ligera sonrisa aparecia en su rostro.

- _Hola mamá-_ la voz de su hijo se escuchaba algo nerviosa y podía escuchar otras voces en el fondo.

- _Sucede algo cariño?-_ preguntó preocupada, no es uqe no le gustara que su hijo la llamara ella realmente amaba saber como estaba pero estaba segura que algo pasaba.

- _Hee?.. Ah n, no es nada -_ casi podía imaginarse a izuku rascando su nuca apenado- _es solo que yo y los demás queríamos pedir tu ayuda..-_

Inko había tomado su plato y se dirige hacia la cocina cuando escuchó a su hijo- _Ayuda?.. qué sucede?-_

Pudo escuchar al otro lado de la linea "dile deku-kun""ahora""si, vamos quizá pueda"- _Izuku?-_

 _-Bueno veras...!Dilo de una maldita vez deku!-_ inko se asustó un poco al escuchar la voz de katsuki y después pudo escuchar a otros compañeros calmandolo.- _Perdón-_ se escuchó la voz apenada de su hijo.

- _Oh tranquilo querido, ahora dime en que necesitan mi ayuda un grupo de_ _héroes_?- soltó una pequeña risa algo burlona.

- _Bueno accidentalmente ya hemos tenido que cambiar algunos electrodomésticos del los dormitorios, y el otro dia Mineta descompuso la lavadora y no sabemos como arreglarla no le hemos dicho a Aizawa sensei por... bueno...-_

 _-Entiendo..-_ inko se quedo pensando.

- _Pero si no puedes lo entiendo!, es solo que tu siempre logras arreglar todo y pense que quiza podrias ayudarnos, pero si no puedes encontraremos una forma!-i_ nko soltó una risita al escuchar al nerviosismo de su hijo _.-mama?-_

 _-Esta bien Izuku-_ inko se dirigía a su habitación- _Cuando quieren que vaya a echar un vistazo?-_ de nuevo escucho otras voces que sugerían días y esas cosas.

- _Mañana?-_ la voz de izuku sonaba dudosa y apenada- _los profesores tienen que asistir a una reunión del consejo y cancelaran las clases de la mañana-_

 _-Mmm ya veo, esta bien querido, mañana te veo y a Katsuki!-_

 _-Esta bien mama!, cuidate-_

* * *

 _-_ Bien hecho Midoriya!- comento kirishima dándole leves palta,madas en el hombro al joven peliverde quien estaba con algunos raspones ante el pequeño ataque de su compañero exposito.

-Siento como su estuviera utilizando a mi madre- dijo él algo mal, Uraraka lo miro preocupada pues sabía que el era buena persona además de que su madre era igual que el una idea cruzó por su mente.

-Ya se!- dijo llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

-Que sucede Uraraka?- pregunto lida moviendo los brazos de manera extraña.

-Podemos hacer algo para la madre de Deku-kun por ayudarnos!- mientras juntaba sus manos y miraba alegremente a deku, quien pareció emocionarse ante la propuesta.

-Si! hay que hacerlo!- dijo Ashido apareciendo de entre los demás- pero que sería adecuado?- mientras se ponía en una pose 'pensativa' los demás también comenzaron a plantearse la duda.

-Podría hacerle algún dulce- comentó Sato.

-Que tal una cena?- Yaoyorozu y a todos pareció agradarles la idea.

-Bien Clase A, tenemos que planear un presente!- declaro lida y los demás asintieron.

* * *

De regreso en el departamento Midoriya, inko estaba sentada en su cama aun afuera de las sabanas pensando el su Quirk y en el mensaje de Polar.

Se preguntaba que debía hacer ahora izuku ya sabia que sentia algo por Toshinori y la había animado a decirle, por otro lado estaba en la misma posición que el rubio respecto a bueno rejuvenecer,además estaba Polar que quería verla de nuevo y eso significaba que pronto tendría que contarle a izuku de eso.

Decidió trenzar su cabello para poder dormir y al terminar de nuevo sonó tu celular, se preguntó si quizá era izuku acordando un nuevo dia o algo asi pero al ver el hombre sintió un rubor en su rostro.

- _Hola Toshi_ -

- _Hola inko!-_ sonaba tan alegre- _estaba preocupado hacerla de tus resultados y eso-_

 _-Bueno resulta que me encuentro igual que tu-_ dijo en cierto tono burlón tratando de disipar la preocupación la voz del rubio.

- _Hehehe si parece que si-_

 _\- sabes deberíamos de vernos y hablar de lo extraño que es esto-_ inko se congeló ante esto, acababa de invitar a salir a Toshinori. Mientras al otro lado de la línea el rubio se quedo en shock.

- _bueno eso estaría bien inko_ -

 _-Ohh, bueno entonces que tal el sábado?-_ la peliverde se preguntaba si esto era coqueteo o algo asi, ella nunca fue buena en eso además de no tener tiempo.

- _me parece bien, paso por ti a las 6?-_ contestó dudoso el rubio _._

 _-Me parece perfecto-_ dijo suavemente ella, quiza era bueno intentar algo.

- _Descansa inko-_

 _-Tu igual..-_

 _-..Adios...-_

 _-Bay..-_

Cunado termino la llamada inko estaba roja como un tomate y su corazon latia a mil por minuto, bueno quizá exageraba un poco pero ..!Rayos! acaba de invitar a salir a Toshinori y el acepto!.

Se escondió bajo las sabanas tratando de ocultar su vergüenza de nadie el particular, cuando otro siempre llamó su atención esta vez no era de su celular era del teléfono de casa extraño' pensó ella pues casi nadie llamaba a su línea fija.

-Quien podra ser- se dijo a si misma mientras se disponía a contestar el número no estaba registrado así que no sabía bien de quien era.

- _Hola?_ \- contestó ella dudosa no era probable que fuera alguna compañía ofreciendo algo o esas cosas pues ya era tarde.

- _Lady-sama_ \- inko se congeló ante esa voz.

- _Polar..?_ \- dudosa o más bien sin creerlo, tanto tiempo sin poder hablar con el por motivos de seguridad para ella y ahora el le hablaba.

- _Veo que me reconoces aun Lady-sama_ -

- _Aun sigues llamándome así Polar?_ -

- _Puedo decir lo mismo_ \- inko se congelo ante eso, bueno despues de todo parece que aún tenía esa costumbre.

- _Bien entiendo, entonces como te gustaria que te llamara Polar o Director Nezu?_ \- mientras se formaba una sonrisa en sus rostro.

- _Bueno en pribado no veo ningún problema con Polar_ \- mencionó el mamífero mientras sorbía un poco de té.

- _Bien pienso lo mismo-_ de nuevo se sentó en su viejo sofá.

- _Lady-sama te tengo una propuesta-_ inko levantó una ceja curiosa.

- _De que se trata?-_ el escucho una risa del otro lado de la linea.

- _Para eso necesito verte no es algo que se pueda decir por una llamada-_

 _-Bien bien, entiendo pero crees que este bien?-_

 _-Estoy seguro, ademas se que All Might te dio un acceso a U.A.-_ inko soltó una risita nerviosa conocía a Polar desde hace tanto y ahora se le olvidó que era técnicamente el actual jefe de Toshinori y director de la escuela a la que asistía su hijo.- _Solo te pido que vengas la semana que viene-_

 _-Bien me atrapaste, te veo la próxima semana Polar-_ alegremente se despidió de su viejo amigo.

Por fin pudo irse a dormir mañana tenía a un grupo de adolescentes que ayudar y pensar en que usar el sabado, ademas de que su curiosidad la mataria hasta su reunión con Polar en la U.A.

* * *

Al dia siguiente Inko se levanto temprano para ir a U.A. llavaba un pantalon y una camisa azul cielo con la frase ''HERO N.1'' las letras estaba en diferentes colores pues habia sido un regalo de izuku duando estaba en el precolar ademas llevaba un sueter negro con dos franjas blancas en los brazos.

No queria ir tan arreglada pues si era una lavadora el problema habria agua de por medio, camino tranquilamente hasta la academia mirando a las personas que se dirigian a sus empleos o a las escuelas.

Cudno finalmente llego saco su pase y no sono la alarma ''Bien aqui vamos'' se dijo a si misma caminando en direccion a los dormitorios de primero buscando el grupo de su hijo hasta que encontro el edificio y se dirijo a la puerta tocando.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Izuku abrio la puerta sorprendiendose al ver a su madre alli pero recordando la llamada de la noche pasada y dejandola pasar.

Tras varios minutos de tresentaciones y saludos a los que ya conocia ademas de abrazar a un Katsuki avergonzado inko finalmente pidop qeu la llevarana donde estaba el problema. Cuando ternimo de echar un vistaso.

-Y que tan malo es?- pregunto Kaminari nerviosos de la respuesta.

-Bueno es algo que se peude arreglar asi que no hay problema, solo necesito una cja de herramientas y que el responsable me ayude- mirando a Mineta quien se encojio avergomzado.

-Entendido!- dijo lda mientras se iba a quien sabe donde probablemente en busca de la caja de herramientas Mineta se acercó a inko dudoso.

-Oye crees que este bien dejar a Mineta con tu madre?- preguntó Hagakure algo dudosa, después de todo era Mineta.

-No lo se- Mineta volteo a verlos con cara de no creer que pensaran tan mal de el y se acercó a ellos.- Soy un pervertido pero tengo limites saben!- dijo indignado el.

Inko miro como hablaban su hijo y los demás era bueno conocerlos a todos pues izuku siempre contaba historias graciosas de los dormitorios además de lo geniales que eran los Quirks de ellos, ella también sabía de ellos por que de igual forma Toshinori no podía dejar de lado su lado como maestro y se podría decir que presumía con orgullo los avances de las dos clases de Héroes.

* * *

Mientras en una sala llena de maestros y directivos de otras academia como Shiketsu, Toshinori luchaba por mantenerse despierto para su suerte ver como Aizawa era acorralado por la heroína quien le seguía pidiendo matrimonio.

Para suerte de ambos la reunión terminó y podían retirarse a excepción del los directores quienes aún tenían que ver detalles mas grandes, de regreso trato de no molestar a Aizawa pero resultaba difícil pues este llevaba puesto el pañuelo de en la cabeza haciendo un gran contraste con su atuendo obscuro.

Aunque Mic si estaba dispuesto a molestar a el heroe borrador lo que causo unas cuantas risas entre los demás.

-Deberías salir con Emi- dijo Midnight a su compañero de aspecto cansado.

-Ella solo me molesta con eso, no creo que sea encerio-

-Ohh por dios, vamos ya lleva bastante insistiendo- comentó mic- y dices que bromea!-mientras movía los brazos exaltado.

-cállate- dijo mientras volteaba a otro lado ocultado su rostro.

-Aún falta para las clases de la tarde- dijo midnigth estirando todos llevaban trajes de oficina pues más que un trabajo de héroes la reunión era algo más académico por lo cual tenían que vestir de cierta forma.

-Bueno algunos ya se fueron a hacer su trabajo, deberías hacer lo mismo- comentó Aizawa a la pelinegra.

-Que malo- mientras se alejaba un todo más del grupo- bueno de hecho si tengo una montanapeles en mi escritorio- mientras hacia un puchero de frustración.

-Por eso es mejor hacer las cosas con tiempo-hablo Toshinori quien estaba al lado de Mic.

Al final midnigth tuvo que ir a la sala de maestros a hacer su trabajo, Yamada decidió ir a los dormitorios de la clase A junto con Toshinori y Aizawa. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con una peculiar escena pues en la sala común estaba Bakugou peinando a Tsuyu y Inko peinaba a Yaoyorozu, izuku estaba mirando a su madre atento a lo que hacía junto a Uraraka, Aoyama acompañaba a sato en la cocina mientras hacian quien sabe que.

Jirou y Tokoyami haciendo su tarea frente a la mesa de la sala común y de vez en cuando le preguntaban cosas a inko o a Yaoyorozu, los demás estaban dispersos y por alguna razón todos llevan cestos de ropa.

-Que sucede aquí?- la voz cansada del profesor hizo que algunos voltearan.

-Aizawa-sensei!-

-Toshinori!-

-PRESENT MIC!-grito él, causando confusión entre todos- ohh-


	8. Capítulo 8 Stormelec

-Bien entonces, la señora Midoriya esta aquí por que?- pregunto Aizawa con un semblante algo serio era mas que nada cansado, sus estudiantes no sabían que decir si decían una mentira el se daría cuenta y la verdad no era muy fiable.

-Emm- el profesor volteo a ver a la madre de Midoriya, lo bueno era que ya sabia acerca de su "situación" así que no le sorprendió ver a una mujer que parecían mas joven que el.

-Si me deja explicar- este asintió- yo vine a traerle a Izuku unas cosas que necesitaba que había dejado en la hitación en casa- dijo ella tranquilamente.

Izuku sabia que su madre estaba mintiendo pues todos sabían por que ella estaba allí además de que ya le habían explicado el por que no querían que Aizawa supiera de lo sucedido con la lavadora.

Pero este sabia que su profesor podía ser muy quisquilloso para desentrañar mentiras y eso le preocupaba el como actuaria su madre al ser interrogada por un profesional el las interrogaciones solo le quedaba a el y a sus compañeros confiar en ella.

-y que serian tan importante para que viniera en persona?- comento el de manera severa pero era mas su tono esto no intimido a la peli verde.

-Oh bueno que mas podría ser que esto..- dijo ella mientras se dirigía a su mochila, que hasta ahora todos se dieron cuenta que ella había traído.

-Hey kaminari- susurro Jiro a su compañero quien volteo a verla- tu viste que traía eso?- este solo se encogió de hombros en negación.

Inko tomo la mochila y empezó a buscar en ella ganándose la atención de todos hasta que saco un cuaderno de esta.

-Este es uno de los cuadernos de análisis de héroes de Izuku!- alegremente mientras lo abría y buscaba algo en concreto- la razón por la que me pidió traerlo es por que menciono algo de agregar información- dijo ella tan natural.

Izuku ahora tenia unas cuantas preguntas en la cabeza, como había aparecido esa mochila allí? Por que su madre tenia ese cuaderno? Y como lograba actuar tan natural?. Este comenzó a ponerse nervioso ante tantas preguntas hasta que de nuevo escucho hablar a su madre.

-Izuku?- esta lo estaba mirando este se estremeció.

-Si!- mientras se paraba recto, la reacción de su hijo le causo gracia habiéndola reír un poco.

Volvió a buscar hasta que encontró la página que buscaba, puede que ella nunca mirara detalladamente los cuadernos de Izuku pero sabia bastante del contenido de cada uno y este en particular tenía apuntes de un héroe particular.

-Aquí- dijo ella apuntando a la pagina abierta Aizawa miro la pagina y vio que eran apuntes de el- dado que Izuku lo tiene como profesor y el es observador me comento eso de agregar notas, pero dado que la mudanza fue rápida no empaco algunas cosas- dijo ella mientras se tocaba la mejilla y con la otra sostenía el cuaderno con las paginas abiertas.

-Eso es verdad?- pregunto el pelinegro cansado a su alumno quien asintió ferozmente- bien entonces me voy a dormir- con esto se dirigió a su habitación.

Todos solo pudieron mirar a la madre de Midoriya tan tranquila, logro que Aizawa creyera lo que todos sabían que era una mentira.

-Así que es la madre de Midoriya?- pregunto Yamada caminando hacia ella junto con Toshinori a su lado.

-Si, un gusto! Usted debe ser Present Mic- mientras se saludaban de manos.

-Oh vaya son tan popular!- en voz alta pero luego se dirigió a su compañero rubio- pero All Might no es mas!-.

Después de un rato y de terminar de peinar el cabello de la niña rana, Yamada le pidió a la peli verde que también le hiciera algo a su cabello, ganándose una mirada del otro rubio.

"Que rayos" pensó el al sentir la mirada de All Might sobre e.

-All Might!- grito Bakugou eufórico.

-Sucede algo joven Bakugou?- mirándolo con curiosidad y haciendo que dejara de mirara a Inko peinando a Mic, el rubio cenizo levanto un peine y tenia una mirada extraña se podría decir que escalofriante.

Ahora la nueva visión de la sala de estar de la clase A era a inko peinando a el héroe Presen Mic quien miraba como All Might volteaba a ver a la peli verde, mientras inko también de ves en cuando volteaba a ver a Toshinori quien estaba bajo las manos de Katsuki quien parecía emocionado por tener el cabello del ex héroe a su merced algo que comentarían con Mitsuki.

Izuku noto la mirada de All Might cuando el otro rubio pidió ser peinado por su madre pero no dijo nada.

Los demás se alistaron para asistir a las clases de la tarde que empezarían en una hora, mientras Aoyama y Sato terminaban su agradecimiento.

-Bien listo!- dijo inko alegre al ver su resultado había sujetado el cabello del rubio a la mitad pero este tenia unas cuantas trenzas que le daban un estilo mas relajado.

-Gracias Midoriya!- le agradeció el héroe a la mujer luego voltearon a ver a sus acompañantes.

Inko sintió como su rostro ardía y trato de no ser notoria.

Bakugou había sujetado el salvaje cabello de All Might hacia atrás sujetándolo en una coleta alta puede que sea un peinado sencillo pero ahora tenia su rostro mas libre pues sus dos mechones ya no enmarcaban su rostro, inko pensó que se veía demasiado bien.

-Wow- dijo Ashido apareciendo de quien sabe donde-le queda genial All Might- dándole un pulgar arriba.

-Emm gracias- mientras se tocaba la nuca, Pum! Otro flechazo para inko quien solo se le quedo viendo y luego sintió la mirada de su hijo quien estaba en la mesa de la cocina con unos platos en la mano y este le hacia señas con el rostro, bueno eso pensaba ella pues el estaba haciendo muchas gesticulaciones raras.

Finalmente se dirigió a Toshinori y este la volteo a ver "vamos inko tranquila" este al verla le sonrió "diablos se ve demasiado bien" mientras ponía una mano en su boca.

-Te queda bien Toshinori- con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Yamada quien estaba en otro lado de la habitación miro esta linda escena de reojo pero decidió no comentar nada, tal vez era solo su imaginación o ellos eran amigos después de todo se hablaban usando el nombre"sospechoso "pensó el pero decidió esperar antes de hacer conclusiones si resultaba en algo mas que amistad quizá ella era la que derritió a All Might.

-Bien jóvenes me retiro!- alegremente mientras se dirigía a la salida pero antes se dirigió a inko y a All Might.- Fue bueno conocerla Midoriya-san, nos vemos All Might!- saliendo de los dormitorios hacia la sala de maestros pues tenia que hablar con Nerumi, mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro "ella no lo va a dejar en paz".

Finalmente Toshinori también fue invitado a almorzar con ellos teniendo lugar a una cena de mas de 20 lo cual no fue tan malo pues todos platicaban y agradecían a sato por su comida y a los que lo ayudaron, sobre todo Toshinori quien recién volvía a probar cosas que antes había dejado por su condición de salud.

-Cuídate Izuku- mientras lo tomaba haciendo que este se agachara para darle un tierno beso maternal en la frente después se dirigió a Katsuki quien sintió la mirada de su grupito en el lo cual lo irrito- y también tu Katsuki- haciendo lo mismo con el.

Toshinori se encargo de escoltar a inko a la salida de la escuela durante el camino ninguno dijo nada pero era un silencio como hasta que llegaron.

-Bien entonces gracias por acompañarme Toshinori- dijo ella dirigiéndose a el.

-Si emm no hay de que inko- este se notaba nervioso.

-Sucede algo?- preocupada ganándose un pequeño susto de parte de este.

-He no nada, yo bueno…yo.. sobre- inko lo miro confundida- quería..confirmar lo del sábado- dijo el algo apenado.

"Grandioso Toshinori ahora pensara que eres algún tipo raro que nunca sale, o tal vez pensara que quieres cancelar y te mandara al diablo aunque ella es demasiado buena para ello.." una risita lo saco de sus extraños pensamientos negativos.

-Oh perdón no me burlo de ti-mientras lo miraba con ternura- es solo que es raro ver a All Might nervioso sabes-este solo se cubrió con una mano,Pum! Otro flechazo para el" es demasiado linda" pensó para si mismo.

-Pero claro que sigue en pie lo del sábado!-

-Bien…- mientras la miraba, esta se dio la vuelta para irse.

-Nos vemos Toshinori!- mientras agitaba una mano en señal de despedida y este devolvía el gesto.

Mientras dos personas miraban desde la sala de maestros.

-Vez!-

-Shhh silencio eres demasiado ruidoso- mientras le daba un ligero golpe para que se callara- pero.. parece que ya sabemos quien derritió la armadura de All Might- Nerumi mientras sonreía junto a Yamada.

Mientras en una agencia de héroes se encontraban los heroínas una "enamorada" de el ex héroe y símbolo de la paz, Hotaru Yuri o mejor conocida como Stormelec una heroína capas de crear tormentas eléctricas con su Quirk, con 30 años y de buena figura tenia el cabello blanco y corto además de dos hermosos ojos azules a pesar de ser muy bella a veces era de carácter demasiado fuerte,

Por ello una de las pocas personas que podía trabajar con ella sin problemas era su compañera Megumi Shizuka mejor conocida como Silent Shadow ella gracias a su Quirk y a las sombras podía paralizar a las personas, ella era un año menor que su compañera pero eso no le impedía tener que ser la que la tranquilizara y hiciera planes tontos para ir tras el héroe retirado, era alta y de complexión delgada tenia el cabello hasta los hombros de color café y ojos color ámbar.

-Enserio?- pregunto ella con sarcasmo a Yuri.

-Si, te aseguro que cuando me vea en el concurso de Miss Might se enamorara de mi belleza y talentos- mientras hinchaba el pecho con orgullo "oh tal vez piense que estas loca "pensó Shizuka al verla.

-Enserio debería pensar en otras opciones, de todos los hombre del mundo por que te encaprichaste de All Might?-mientras se recargaba en su mano que estaba apoyaba en una mesa, se encontraban en una salas de descanso en la cual podían estar lo héroes para descansar de sus jornadas o esperar.

Ellas habían terminado su turno hace rato y ya vestían ropa civil resulta que mientras vigilaban Yuri se entero de un concurso que realizaría una organización aprovechando la popularidad de All Might además de que gracias a la recaudación se apoyaría la las familias que tuvieran perdidas por ataques de villanos y a escuelas, una buena causa no?, pero resulta que gracias a la unión de la compañía de All Might con la empresa encargada Yuri no lo pensó al saber que el mismo All Might seria uno de los jueces.

-No es capricho es amor- mientras soltaba un suspiro- además imagínate yo al lado de el! Seria hermoso!- soltando un chillido.

-Bien entiendo- en eso volteo a ver a uno de los jefes de su compañía y de hecho se dirigía a ellas.- lamento la interrupción pero necesito hablar con ustedes dos-

Sin mas ambas se dirigieron a los pisos superiores en donde estaban los jefes "algo serio" pensó Shizuka.

Después de unos cuantos minutos al salir de nuevo a la sala donde estaban Yuri tenia una enorme sonrisa de emoción en su rostro casi parecía que iba a explotar y Shizuka solo se veía agotada no por la charla, no por la oportunidad, si no de como su amiga trataría de aprovechar la oportunidad.

-Vez! El destino quiere unirnos, una historia romántica de oficina!- mientras se movía dramáticamente.

-Disculpa pero recuerda que no somos las únicas postuladas y tienes suerte por que Midnight recomendó esta compañía- mientras se sentaba en un sillón cansada, ahora tendria que evitar que arruinara su reputación como heroínas en esa entrevista.

-Podrías dejar de ser tan amargada, no dejare que se escape esta oportunidad- mientras miraba a su amiga con determinación, "esto será un desastre" pensó la castaña.

Allí estaba Mitsuki con ropa regada por la habitación de inko mientras se tocaba la barbilla de manera pensativa en cuanto inko llego de la academia la acorralo para sacarle la sopa en cuanto se entero le prometió a inko que la ayudaría a que ese hombre tonto se quedara tan asombrado de ella que le darían ganas de hacerle un hijo, esto por supuesto avergonzó a inko.

-No quiero llegar a tanto- dijo apenada ante las cosas que decía su amiga.

-Aun..- sin mirarla mientras tomaba unas cuantas prendas, inko solo se puso roja como un tomate.

-deja de decir esas cosas!- apenada, verla así le causaba gracia a Mitsuki pero también sabia que si las cosas salían bien con el inko estaría bien esta vez no estaría con un idiota que la cambiaria.

Después de un rato de buscar algo lindo lo suficiente para no parecer que no lo hizo con entusiasmo pero tampoco para que pensara que estaba tan nesitada de atención.

-Bien entonces con esto estarás bien?- pregunto la rubia a su amiga.

-SI es muy bonito Mitsuki- sonriéndole.

-Claro! – mientras se rascaba la nariz orgullosa de su elección para ella- además quedara mejor en ti!- mientras tomaba las manos de inko- recuerda divertirte-.

Ella había notado la duda de inko sobre esto apostaba que pensaba que no era lo suficiente para el ex héroe o que quizá el solo quería una amiga y no estaba interesado en buscar una relación o alguna cosa así.

-Lo se Mi-chan- abrazo a su amiga- gracias por ayudarme-.

-No hay de que – mientras le acariciaba la cabeza pues ella aun seguía siendo más alta que ella.


	9. Capítulo 9 La Cita

**CAPITULO 9 "LA CITA"**

Inko no pudo dormir temprano el viernes ya que está pensando demasiado, el pobre Izuku ha heredado muchas cosas además de los caracteres físicos, ha dado vueltas en su cama pensando en cómo decirlo como un Toshinori.

"tal vez sea muy pronto" se dijo una vez que se dio otra vuelta en su nueva cama "debería esperar un tiempo almenos" volviendo a dar otra vuelta en su cama "además esta" que "no te he dicho ni siquiera a Izuku "esta iba a dar otra vuelta en su cama pero a un lado de su cama".

Inko se desenredó de su nudo de mantas y mira el reloj que tiene al lado de su cama.

-3: 00 am- susurro dejando salir un suspiro cansado - hay inko por que piensas tanto- se levanto y se dirija al baño y se lavo la cara.

Regístrese en su cama y se acomodo "esta vez le hare caso a Mitsuki, ¡Si! Solo tengo que divertirme".

Finalmente, llegué a la fecha prevista y los nervios de Toshinori no ayudaron mucho "rayos parezco un adolecente".

"Ya estoy viejo para estas cosas".

Durante el día se realizó el papel.

-este lugar es un desastre- mientras miraba su departamento y llevaba atado su cabello listo para limpiar, siendo el héroe número uno durante tanto tiempo bien se puede pensar en una vida llena de lujos y viajes.

Pero la cosa es que siempre es preferible vivir de manera sencilla y tener un departamento en algún lugar lugar tranquilo de la ciudad y tener su privacidad sobre todo después de su situación tras las cirugías y su cambio de apariencia tan drástico preferir estar retraído de el mundo cuando no era todo podría.

Así comenzó a limpiarse primero en la sala que era lo primero que tenía que ver con sus invitados, que se ha tenido en cuenta para que el pensamiento no se haya tenido en cuenta cuando haya llegado la persona de Recover Girl. No se puede contar.

Inko siempre demostró ser una madre devota teniendo siempre su casa en orden incluso cuando Izuku estaba allí y dado que era un torbellino realmente se impresiona con eso, y sin embargo ahora solo se tiene una respuesta para dejar atrás su vida como un ermitaño retraído .

Quizá era por qué hoy en día, con ella, en la ocasión, en el día, en la actualidad, en la casa, aunque no en la forma en la que no se parece que iba a ser secuestrada o algo así.

Cuando termine es ese lugar que se usa en la cocina que no se usa ni en el exterior ni en el tiempo. La proteína que ingiere para tratar de no morir.

Esto hizo que se dirigiera al refrigerador donde no encontró mucho "debería ir de compras" al ver que solo tenia algunas comidas recalentadas y botellas de agua además de algunos medicamentos que debían estar refrigerados.

Tomo uno de esos y lo miro fijamente, aun no se creía la idea de que ya no necesitara cuidarse tanto como hace tan solo un mes atrás. Miro la bolsa con la basura que llevaba en la otra mano y de nuevo esa botella de medicamento estuvo así un rato hasta que finalmente se desiso de eso.

Era extraño el sentimiento de ya no depender de pastillas para seguir viviendo, y sintió mas ese sentimiento al llegar al baño donde por supuesto tenía mas medicamentos tirarlos seria un desperdicio así que los junto todos y los de su habitación después se los daría a Recover Girl ella les daría un uso adecuado.

-bien esta hecho- dijo con orgullo y al ver que apenas era la una de la tarde decidió comprar alimentos normales.

Debido a que si era reconocido ahora decidió ponerse una gorra y un cubre bocas para no llamar la atención de los demás, en el supermercado se encontraba dudoso de que comprar no es como que fuera un pro en la cocina pero tampoco quería dejarse llevar por "cualquier cosa funciona" cuidaría de su salud aun que ya no estuviera muriendo.

Ya listo con sus compras fue de regreso a su departamento y vaya que fue diferente entrar antes a ahora, no solo por la limpieza sino que también siguió un consejo que le había dado inko antes.

 _Sucedió después de un tiempo en el que ya se trataban mas como amigos que como un profesor y madre, ese día Toshinori se había estado distrayendo con todo por lo que el director Nezu le dio permiso para irse antes aprovechó esto para ir con Inko._

 _Se encontraba mirando las fotos de la sala todas eran de madre e hijo, sabia que Izuku no hablaba de su padre por alguna razón pero no se sentía en derecho de preguntarle algo a Inko, tan atento estaba mirando dichas fotos que no se dio cuenta cuando inko le estaba hablando._

 _-Oh perdón Inko- mientras se tocaba la nuca apenado esta lo miro con preocupación._

 _-Acaso sucedió algo Toshinori?- mientras dejaba una taza de te frente a el tomando la gustoso, sentir el sabor recorrer su garganta fue tranquilizante ella se daba te que no fuera muy fuerte además de que le ayudaba a relajarse._

 _-No.. es solo que estaba mirando las fotos- dijo pensativo mirando su taza._

 _-Son lindas fotos no?- dijo ella mirando una donde estaba un Izuku de 4 con su traje de All Might dando un signo de paz como lo hacia el héroe.- apuesto a que se avergonzaría si supiera que estas viéndolas- soltando una pequeña risita._

 _-El siempre a sido así no- mirando con una sonrisa sutil.- es solo que me pregunto por que las personas ponen fotos-_

 _Este se gano una mirada curiosa de inko y se encogió de hombros un poco- digo es solo que yo no tengo muchas o almenos solo como Toshinori así que no es como que tenga mucho que contar- apenado dándole otro sorbo a su taza para disimular su vergüenza " pensara que estoy loco"_

 _-Sabes..- dijo ella tranquila y este la volteo a ver- puedes empezar a ser mas Toshinori ahora no?, además apuesto a que a las clases que tienes les encantaría tomarse fotos contigo- dándole una sutil sonrisa._

 _-tal vez-observando como ella se levantaba de su asiento y escucho un sutil "ya vuelvo" el se quedó en la sala pensando, quizá no era mala idea empezar a vivir mas como Toshinori._

 _Ella volvió con una foto en la mano y se la entrego a el, allí estaba izuku con el uniforme de secundaria apenado y su madre a su lado ambos con una gran sonrisa, este no entendió por que se la mostraba._

 _-Sabes para mi las fotos son recuerdos de momentos que pude plasmar en una imagen y no solo en mis memorias así cada que las veo me recuerdo a mi misma que mi vida esta llena de grandes momentos- el se le quedo viendo hasta que esta lo noto y se puso nerviosa.- B-bueno yo quiero decir que seria buena idea que plasmes momentos bueno ya sabes importantes para ti en donde las veas digo eso si tu quieres- dijo ella nerviosa mientras agitaba las manos y su rostro se tenia de un tenue tono carmín, esa vez casi se le salía decir que se veía linda en voz alta._

Toshinori vio algunas fotos que había puesto después de eso algunas eran con sus compañeros de trabajo, otras de el tiempo que estuvo en américa y por supuesto con sus alumnos pero había dos que realmente eran sus favoritas una era con Nana y Gran Torino y la otra era la foto de cierto pecoso y su madre después de una ceremonia de entrada a la U.A. "pensar que me dio una de sus fotos" con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Almorzó algo ligero ya que aun no sabia bien a donde iría con inko oh vaya el saldría con inko aun no se lo creía o no quería creérselo. Cuando llego la hora de alistarse decidió ir por algo casual pero tampoco tan vago, se puso un pantalón verde obscuro, una camisa negra sencilla y una chamarra que le había enviado David al enterarse de su condición, era blanca con detalles azul marino y tenia escrito "California Smash'' en la espalda era un recordatorio de su estancia en california.

Cuando llego a la casa de inko este miraba dudoso la puerta ya era un poco mas de las 6 y no era de los que llegaban tarde es solo que se había quedado mirando la puerta "de seguro parezco un idiota mirando tanto la puerta" se armo de valor y toco pudo escuchar el sonido de los pasos acercándose.

Allí estaba ella tenia puesta una falta que iba de su cintura hasta los tobillos y una blusa sin mangas de cuello largo blanca con rayas negras horizontales, con su peinado habitual y un toque ligero de maquillaje además juraba oler una dulce fragancia.

-Oh llegaste Toshi!- dijo ella sonriente.

-Bueno Yo Estoy Aquí-"por que dijiste eso?"se pregunto a si mismo pero logro causar una risita en ella.

-Deja voy por mis cosas y nos vamos- así después de eso iban ellos dos caminando por allí el silencio se sentía un como incomodo.

-A donde te gustaría ir?- pregunto el algo nervioso ella pareció pensarlo hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

Inko sabia que el se tenia que mantener bajo un régimen alimenticio exigente y estricto en cuanto a que debía y que no comer, así que lo dirigió a un restauran no muy frecuente pero que servía comida deliciosa.

-WOW esto esta delicioso!- dijo Toshinori entusiasmado mientras aun tenia comida en su boca ella soltó una risita a este.

-Hehe me alegra que te guste- mientras se inclinaba hacia el y le limpiaba una mancha de salsa que había en su boca causando un rubor en este.- a izuku le encanta la comida de este lugar-

-Ya veo el porque- mirando de nuevo su plato- pero el siempre comenta que la tuya no tiene comparación y debo decir que estoy de acuerdo-

Suerte que el miraba su plato por que inko se tiñó de rojo al oír eso el siempre alaga sus talentos y la emocionaba, mucho de hecho.

Cuando terminaron su comida el encargado reconoció a All Might y le dijo que esta era por la casa ya que el había salvado a su hija hace tiempo, al principio no querían aceptar pero después de mucha insistencia decidieron aceptar diciendo que a la próxima si pagarían aunque en encargado no quisiera.

-Parece ser que sigues teniendo fans- comento inko mientras caminaban hacia ningún lugar en particular.

-Bueno antes almenos no me reconocían por mi forma esquelética hasta lo de Kamino- dijo el caminando a su lado.

-Apuesto a que aun a de a ver de esos fans amorosos por allí- mientras volvía a verlo burlonamente este la miro curioso- ya sabes los que normalmente son difíciles de tranquilizar-

-Ahh si- se encogió un poco de hombros- esos son los mas difíciles, sigo pensando que tiene una red oculta o algo así, cada que estaba en algún lugar estando fuera de servicio se abalanzaban- mientras explicaba moviendo las manos de manera graciosa.

-Enserio? Tanto así?- antes de que Toshinori contestara ambos escucharon a alguien gritando "OH santo cielo ALL MIGHT!" antes de que inko reaccionara ya Toshinori la había cargado y salido corriendo fuera de la vista.

Puede que no tuviera One For All pero aun así sus capacidades físicas seguían siendo superiores a las de una persona normal "gracias por el entrenamiento Gran Torino" pensó mientras saltaba una cerca entrando a un parque logrando esconderse en unos arbustos.

-Que sucede Toshi?- susurro inko

-Solo espera y veras- dijo en un mismo tono unos segundos después paso una pequeña turbia que decía cosas como "donde esta All Might?'' "quien era la mujer?" "hay que encontrarlo" y muchas cosas mas.

Toshinori dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver que se dispersaron y se alejaron del lugar- vaya- dijo inko- sabes reconocer a tus tipos de fans- este la miro y asintió.

-y ahora?- ambos se quedaron pensando hasta que el tomo la mano de inko y la dirigió mas adentro de parque.

All estaba una feria con diversos juegos y puestos de comida además vieron en un cartel promocionando que mas noche habría un evento de fuegos artificiales, pero antes de entrar inko fue a comprar algo para el.

-una gorra?- mientras miraba la prenda.

-Se que no cualquiera en Japón mide dos metros y parece estadounidense pero almenos podrás esconde tu cabello- mientras la tomaba este se inclino y ella logro meter su melena indomable dentro.-bien que tal si vamos-

Allí pasaron el resto de la tarde hasta que llego la noche decidieron quedarse al ver el espectáculo de los fuegos artificiales, Toshinori había ido a comprar una bebidas para ambos cuando noto un cartel promocional "Miss Might", casi se había olvidado de eso estaba de acuerdo en que las donaciones irían a buenas causas pero estaba el detalle de que seria un juez "espero no ser tan mal juez".

Cuando regreso al lugar donde estaban miro a inko de espaldas mientras su cabello se movía al igual que su falda, el movimiento era sutil y esta volteo a verlo quedando hipnotizado por sus ojos hasta que ella rompió el contacto y noto un rubor en ella.

-Emm aquí esta tu bebida- extendiéndole un jugo de manzana y ella agradeció.

Cuando empezó el espectáculo inko quedo maravillada por como jugaban con los colores y formaban figuras después de unos momentos esta volteo a ver a su acompañante, Toshinori se veía relajado mientras las luces de los fuegos artificiales se notaban en su rostro haciendo que inko solo se quedara viéndolo fijamente hasta que este volteo a verla primero sorprendido pero luego le sonrió.

Toshinori acompaño a inko hasta su casa y esta lo invito a pasar donde platicaron un poco y bromearon acerca de como sus ropas no les quedaban y cosas así. En un momento de esos ninguno se dio cuenta cuando se acercaron tanto hasta que estaban frente a frente.

Ambos se quedaron quietos mirándose hasta que la distancia entre ellos se corto, al principio fue un beso tímido y lento pero pronto este se fue tornando mas intenso y Toshinori atrajo a inko mas a el y ella rodio su cuello con sus brazos.

Fue hasta que el aire se hizo necesario que se separaron.

-Toshinori- dijo ella en susurro, el ese momento en la mente de el todo exploto.

-Inko Y-Yo no…- este la soltó y se levanto apenado

-Espera- trato de decir inko pero el ya estaba muy angustiado

\- y-yo este.. – se golpeo con un mueble al retroceder- Yo no, yo lo siento- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y se iba del departamento dejando a una peli verde muy confundida.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir.

Ese mismo día en una clínica recién daban de alta a una mujer de cabello blanco que iba acompañada dedos de sus hijos Fuyumi y Natsuo.

-Estas bien madre?-pregunto Fuyumi mientras miraba a su madre que miraba la ciudad esta volteo a verla y asintió.

-Vamos de seguro mama querrá ver donde se quedara- comento alegre su hijo Natsuo mientras llevaba una maleta con las cosas de su madre.

Debido a que su condición había mejorado muy bien en los últimos meses y que ya podía estar mas en contacto con Enji sin tener un ataque pensaron que le mejor siguiente paso era que finalmente saliera de la clínica.

Pero teníamos dos opciones o volvíamos a una casa sin más con un poco de tiempo y poco a poco volvíamos a ser un lugar para vivir. Habar de algunos asuntos con su esposo.

Aun no le había dado la noticia a su hijo menor quien estaba en los dormitorios de la Universidad de Arizona.

-Estoy seguro que Shouto estará feliz de verte afuera- dijo alegremente su hijo cuando estaba la habitación que ella ocuparía.

-Ya quiero que llegue el día querido- mientras le daba una mirada a su hijo.


	10. Capítulo 10 Acepto!

**CAPITULO 10 "ACEPTO!"**

La mañana del domingo llego y Toshinori se levanto con un gran pesar todo había ido de maravilla sin contar la pequeña huida de sus fanáticos y ella lo había llevado a un restaurante con comida deliciosa ellos habían pasado un buen rato.

-por que tenia que besarla- se dijo a si mismo mientras se levantaba con pereza de su cama y se revolvía el cabello frustrado "por que se veía tan linda" pensó una parte de el " pero es la madre del joven Midoriya" así comenzó una pelea mental consigo mismo.

Se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara y aclarar un poco su mente, su rostro se veía agotado por no poder de dejar de dar vueltas en su cama durante la noche.

Eso lo hizo recordar lo ocurrido después de su huida de la casa Midoriya.

 _Toshinori iba corriendo sin dirección fija realmente, el solo seguía pensando en lo que acababa de suceder hace unos minutos._

 _Ese había sido un beso tímido al principio pero después de había tornado mas intenso, quien sabe hasta donde habría llegado si no fuera por la falta de oxigeno. Se quedo en un parque sentado en una banca mirando la vida nocturna de la ciudad aun llevaba la gorra así que nadie lo miro dos veces._

 _No es como si el nunca antes hubiera besado a alguien después de todo estaban los fanáticos que se aprovechaban de la situación y le llegaron a robar uno que otro beso, pero con inko no era lo mismo esta vez el había deseado que sucediera aun así se sentía como si fuera un vil villano que se aprovechaba de la amabilidad de una hermosa mujer como inko._

 _Puede que el tuviera sentimientos por ella pero el no sabia si estos eran aceptados o incluso devueltos por ella, quien lo diría el héroe numero uno el hombre capas de hacer que bajara el numero de crimines con tan solo su presencia, tenia miedo de confesarse a la madre de su sucesor._

 _Izuku, también estaba el en esto pues seguía siendo su hijo y sabia que inko protegería a su hijo de cualquier cosa, por eso se preocupaba por lo de One For All aun no se habían atrevido a contárselo a ella "lo sabe el joven Bakugou pero su madre no" susurro el dejando salir un suspiro._

 _Se dispuso a ir a casa para descansar, si es que podía, pero al comenzar a caminar escucho un grito de ayuda viniendo de afuera del parque._

 _Quizá fue el instinto de entrar en acción y la preocupación por lo del beso que simplemente reacciono si recordar un detalle, las llamas de One For All se habían extinguido en el, o eso pensó._

 _Era un sujeto de mediana edad bastante alto y musculoso echaba humo de su cuerpo "probablemente por su quirk" pensó para si mismo, el sujeto tenia acorralada a una pareja._

 _-POR ESTE BASTARDO ME DEJASTE!?- dijo eufórico y echando mas humo listo para lanzar un golpe directo, el chico protegía a su novia pero Toshinori sabia que su cuerpo no seria suficiente para protegerla._

 _Quizá fue la necesidad de proteger a aquellas personas y los viejos hábitos de héroe._

 _A pesar de aun tener una considerable distancia entre ellos el fue sin dudar, una energía flujo atreves de el pero no le pareció extraño. Detuvo el golpe sin mucho esfuerzo y antes de que el sujeto reaccionara Toshinori lo noqueo con un golpe directo dejándolo enterrado en una pared cercana._

 _Ahora el sujeto era más pequeño y no echaba humo del cuerpo, noqueado de un golpe. Toshinori miro su mano con asombró "esta sensación" después algo hizo click en su cabeza._

 _-One For All..-susurro aun confundido, después de eso logro escabullirse para escapar no era lo mas heroico escapar " ni después de besarla' le recordó una parte de su cabeza._

 _Confirmo su teoría al 100% al llegar a su departamento después de dos saltos._

-No puedo creerlo- se dijo por milésima vez aun sorprendido.

Toshinori se asusto al escuchar su celular sonar "UNA LLAMADA ESTA AQUÍ! UNA LLAMADA ESTA AQUÍ!" después de todo aun no se atrevía a cambiar su tono.

-Tsukauchi hola!- contesto alegre el rubio a su amigo.

-Hey All Might hola, lamento llamarte tan tempano un domingo-

-oh tranquilo ya estaba despierto- mientras se encogía de hombros y se preparaba el desayuno- sucedió algo?-

-Es sobre el ataque hacia la señora Midoriya y a ti- noto el cambio de voz en su amigo- puedes venir a la comisaria hoy, es mejor decirte eso en persona-

-Bien, estaré allí pronto-

Unas horas después de eso se encontraba Mitsuki frente a la casas de inko sonriente, hasta que vio a su amiga.

Allí estaba inko en pijama, con el cabello suelto y revuelto además de una cara de desvelo, al principio quería ir a buscar a All Might y golpearlo pero después de que inko la detuviera y lograra explicarle lo sucedido.

-SE BESARON!?- inko le tapo la boca a su amiga.

-No lo grites Mi-chan- apenada "hmm mm gmrr hamm'' dijo esta aun teniendo las manos de la peli verde en su boca, inko se encogió de hombros – no lo se, el salió corriendo después de disculparse- mitsuki hizo un gesto pensativo "hamm hmmb mmgr" inko se sonrojó ante lo que dijo su amiga y la saltó para cubrirse –aun no le he dicho nada- en voz baja.

-Vamos tendrás que decirle tarde o temprano- mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la agitaba un poco.

-No es tan fácil-

-solo ve y dile "Estoy loca por ti desde que te veías aun como un esqueleto!"- grito mitsuki haciendo que inko de nuevo le cubriera la boca "han imam emm m emm".

-Lo se pero …- inko dejo escapar un suspiro- no se- encogiéndose de hombros y dejando libre a su amiga.

Mitsuki entendió que era mejor dejar el tema del caballero blanco así que decidieron pasar un rato juntas y salió el tema de el director Nezu.

-Así que no sabes para que te quiere?- dijo mitsuki mientras daba un sorbo a su te helado, según por lo que le conto inko había llamado para pedirle que se reunieran de nuevo y en U.A.

-No, sabes que con el no se puede saber que hará- mientras dejaba que su pequeño cuerpo se hundiera en la comodidad de su sillón.- puede ser cualquier cosa-

-tal vez te pida ser una nueva maestra – burlonamente la rubia inko la miro confundida – la maestra del disfraz- dijo la rubia mientras hacia ademanes con las manos, inko solo se rio de su amiga aunque una parte de ella pensaba en que tal vez en la mente de ese mamífero podría estar esa posibilidad.

Toshinori había pasado todo el día en la estación de policía informándose acerca del avance de la investigación detrás de el ataque de el e inko, resulta que desde hace meses atrás habían ocurrido incidente similares como lo ocurrido, pero porque pensaban que fueron causados por la misma persona? Pues las victimas también fueron afectadas igual que ellos solo que con la diferencia de que con ellos solo habían sido rejuvenecidos unos cuantos años y no tantos como inko y el.

Recordó lo que le dijo Tsukauchi "es probable que esperara para atacarte ya sabes regresar a All Might", el también pensó en eso pero también estaba otra persona involucrada Inko.

Ella, a los ojos de Toshinori era la victima principal del atacante después de todo la iba atacar y el fue el que se interpuso, si ese fuera el caso, por que buscarían atacarla a ella?, aun no comprendía eso.

Cuando finalmente llego el lunes Toshinori llego mas temprano de lo habitual a la academia y sobre todo Mic y Midnight actuaban raro.

-Así que All Might- empezó Midnight acercándose a el- no te gustaría algo de Te verde?- asiendo énfasis en el verde.

El la miro confundido – emm claro?-

Aizawa se encontraba en su escritorio recogiendo los papeles de su clase y mirando la escena a distancia. Gracias a Mic sabia por que estos actuaban raro con el rubio no se sorprendió que fuera por la madre de Midoriya el hecho de que ella estuviera con el ocurrido el ataque ya era algo para sospechar, sabia que tenían reuniones para asegurarse del avance de el joven.

Y sospechaba de la existencia de algo mas pero sabia que All Might seria demasiado bueno para atreverse a algo con la madre de un alumno que aparte era un fanboy de el, aunque una parte de el pensaba que tal vez una oportunidad no era tan mala idea.

Mientras ya varios recomendados entraban por las puertas de U.A. tales como Yuri y Shizuka.

-Mira este lugar casi no ha cambiado nada!-dijo aminada Yuri quien iba vestida de manera formal después de todo era un entrevista para un trabajo de oficina y debía vestir para la ocasión.

-Solo pusieron mas seguridad y dormitorios – dijo su acompañante cansada, normalmente solo estaría tranquila pero el tener que controlar a Yuri era difícil a veces se preguntaba con es que era una heroína.- promete no correr si vez a All Might- su amiga solo asintió con entusiasmó.

Para su suerte no se encontraron con el si no con el héroe de rescate 13 el cual los llevo a una sala donde esperarían su turno para entrevistas individuales con el director Nezu, así uno a uno fueron pasando y al llegar el turno de Shizuka entro con la mayor confianza que pudo.

Allí estaba el mamífero detrás de su escritorio con una taza de te y varios papeles a su alrededor comenzando la entrevista, el preguntaba por varias cosas entre su vida de héroe y cualidades, también realizo preguntas sobre su capacidad de trabajo colaborativo "Yuri es mala en eso" pensó, después pregunto si tenia conocimientos sobre administración "Ella no tiene ni idea de como dirigir" de nuevo pensó.

Así durante su entrevista se dio cuenta de algo " no quedara" para si misma al salir y tal como pensó al ver a Yuri salir se dio cuenta que ella misma suponía que sus respuestas no fueron las mas adecuadas.

-Vamos animo nos dirán mañana si lo lograste o no- la animo la castaña.

Cuando se dirigían a la salida se toparon con cierto rubio de dos metros, o si All Might iba con un traje amarillo Shizuka pudo escuchar como su amiga reprimía un chillido de emoción.

-Disculpa All Might- escucho como ella comenzaba a hablar, este volteo a verlas y sonrió.

-Oh buenos días! En que puedo ayudarlas- dijo el amablemente.

-Te importaría tomarte una foto conmigo- dijo Yuri abrazando uno de sus brazos el héroe retirado pareció apenado pero acepto amablemente teniendo que agacharse un poco.

-Listo- dijo Shizuka al tomar la foto.

-Gracias All Might!-

-No hay de que Stormelec y Silent Shadow- ellas lo miraron pues pensaban que no sabia quienes eran.

-Nos conoces?- pregunto animada Yuri el se toco la nuca.

-Bueno he escuchado de ustedes y bueno tu estuviste en mi edificio pidiéndome salir- Shizuka noto como al otro lado del pasillo se encontraba una mujer que parecía mas joven que ellas detenerse al ver al rubio, este noto que ella no miraba y volteo a ver.

Inko realmente aun no estaba lista para hablar con Toshinori ni siquiera sabia que decirle, pero allí estaba el con dos mujeres una de cabello blanco y ojos azules que no dejaba de verlo y otras castaña de ojos amarillos que la miraba fijamente y después también volteo Toshinori.

Ella se estremeció y lo miro para después simplemente darse la vuelta y subir por las escaleras antes de que el lograra hablar.

Yuri noto como reacciono All Might al ver a aquella mujer, el la conocía. Al verla irse noto una sutil tristeza en sus ojos para después disimularlo con una sonrisa, sintió que si no fuera por ellas el hubiera ido tras ella.

-Creo que es mejor irnos, gracias por la foto!- dijo llevándose Shizuka llevándose a Yuri.

Inko se apuro a llegar a la oficina de Nezu "oh dios inko por que huyes de Toshinori" pensó para si misma, cuando entro encontró a Nezu fuera de su escritorio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola- dijo ella algo tímida.

-Es bueno verte lady-sama vamos toma asiento- así ellos comenzaron su pequeña reunión al principio fue algo tensa pero inko logro relajarse después de todo Nezu sabia su pasado "secreto".

Mientras en la clase de el curso de héroes de primero A había une interesante batalla entre All Might y Izuku.

-Wow- dijo Uraraka al ver como izuku esquivaba un golpe de All Might.

-Midoriya ha mejorado bastante en el combate- ida mientras cortaba el aire con movimientos robóticos.

-Es verdad, tu que piensas Bakugou- pregunto Kirishima al ver como All Might detenia una patada del peli verde y lo lanzaba fuera del ring.

-No me importa que lo haga el maldito de Deku!- gruño el rubio enojado y subiendo al ring pues era su turno, eran combates donde All Might los ayudaba a saber mejor sus puntos débiles en un combate sin quirk. Aunque ya sabia que podía usar One For All el director Nezu le dijo que siguiera con las clases así y después ya podía subir la intensidad.

-Lo hiciste genial Deku-kun!- lo animo uraraka este se sonrojo un poco por el comentario.

-Ah gracias, aun me falta mucho por mejorar- contesto el animado.

-Las clases de All Might si nos han ayudado mejorando nuestra defensa gero- se uno la chica rana al grupo.

-Si! Puedo mantener por mas tiempo mi forma irrompible!- animado kirishima y los demás comenzaron a hablar de como aplicaron su entrenamiento con su quirk incluso Koda estaba mejorando.

-Además parece que Aizawa-sensei le gusta tener un ahora de descanso de nosotros- dijo con gracia Jiro, pues su profesor se había quedado dormido en su saco al llegar la hora.

-Vamos Sato es tu turno!- Bakugou ya había sido sacado del ring y estaba algo enojado.

Izuku miro a All Might puede que nadie lograra asentarle un buen golpe aun ni siquiera Todoroki, aunque estuvo cerca, noto que a veces su mirada se perdía mirando a la nada.

"Abra paso algo?" se pregunto izuku "tal vez en el entrenamiento de hoy.." asi continuaron las clases con normalidad para todos.

Mientras en la dirección inko pensaba que era una macabra broma de Nezu pero recapacito, el se tomaba muy enserio su trabajo dirigiendo la academia en la que asistía su hijo, en la que trabajaba Toshinori, en la que se forjaban héroes!.

-Es enserio?- preguntó ella algo dudosa.

-Claro sabes muy bien que me tomo mi trabajo enserio por eso creo que eres perfecta para el puesto, tienes experiencia en muchas ramas- dijo el mientras se dirigía a su escritorio y tomaba unos papeles para dárselos.

Ella los tomo y los reviso, era un contrato donde la seleccionaba como su secretaria, oh era muy en cerio, decía que estaría en prueba un mes y si su trabajo era eficiente se quedaba con el puesto ademas el salario no era malo.

-Yo no se que decir- dijo mientras miraba al mamífero.

-Puedes darme tu respuesta después de revisar el contrato de preferencia mañana a primera hora- oh dios si era enserio!, inko realmente si estaba buscando empleo pero pensar que el le ofreciera uno como su ayudante, muchos querían información de U.A. Podía entender el como se sentía su antigua ayudante ante la presión que podía tener.

Pero ella tenia experiencia no solo en el trabajo de oficina también lo tenia en otras ramas con el dijo además podría ayudar a su hijo de alguna manera y poder conocer mas, o además estaba Toshinori!, pero esta era una gran oportunidad no podía dejar que algunos asunto entre ellos la incomodaran si era un ambiente de trabajó.

-Puedes ir a los dormitorios y hablarlo con tu hijo o regresar a tu casa y darme tu respuesta por teléfono- dijo Nezu al verla pensativa y murmurando en voz baja muchas cosas, inko decidió ir a ver a su hijo.

Cuando llego a los dormitorios izuku se emociono de ver a su madre y los demás también la saludaron.

-Podemos hablar en privado Izuku- había pedido su madre este la llevo a su habitación llena de cosas de All Might, ella miro el cuarto de su hijo ahora mas lleno de mercancía del héroe.

-Sucede algo mama?- pregunto con peocupacion en su voz pues ella le pidio hablar en privado, y si había pasado algo con entre ella y All Might o si a ella le ocurrió algo!.

-Bueno- empezó ella mientras se tocaba la nuca y después le extendía el contrato a su hijo el lo tomo y lo leyó, no dijo nada- izuku?- pregunto ella ahora preocupada.

-ES ENCERIO!?-grito emocionado inko le cubrió la boca al igual que lo había hecho con Mitsuki "hmmms hahjsmm" dijo su hijo emocionado – tu que piensas?- ella dudosa "hmmaj hmmgr hmf" soltó a su hijo.

-Es asombroso mama! Es una buena oportunidad para ti!- dijo alegré su hijo repitiendo lo que ya había dicho.

-No estoy segura del todo- mientras se sentaba en la silla del escritorio de izuku, el la miro la duda en sus ojos.

-Estoy seguro que puedes hacerlo! Para que el director Nezu te ofreciera esto es por que el confía en tus habilidades- mirando a su madre con determinación.- aunque aun no entiendo como fue que te contacto- ahora sonaba pensativo.

-OH bueno quizá pidió recomendaciones o algo así, mejor no pensemos mucho en eso- dijo tomando de nuevo el contrato y leyéndolo un poco mas, aun no sabia si decirle a izuku "o si claro ahora" se burlo de si misma.

-He bueno tengo que ir a entrenar con All Might- vio como su madre se estremeció al nombrarlo –estoy seguro que hagas lo que hagas lo harás bien mama!- animándola mientras la abrazaba- puedes terminar de leer el contrato aquí, digo tiene cosas privadas y eso -.

-esta bien izuku, pensare esto y cuídate querido- mientras lo abrazaba – cuando termine de leer esto me iré a casa así que no estaré cuando vuelvas-.

Izuku e quedo pensándolo en la reacción de su madre y la actitud de All Might durante el entrenamiento "seguro ocurrió algo" se dijo a si mismo mientras entrenaba a pesar de que All Might estaba atentó a sus movimientos izuku lo sentía algo distante.

-Bien muchacho un descanso!- mientras le daba una botella de agua estaban en el gimnasio de la escuela así que tenían privacidad para entrenar izuku quería preguntar era muy obvio que paso algo.

-hamm.. All Might?- empezó dudoso el rubio lo volteó a ver.

-Sucede algo muchacho?- este al ver que izuku tartamudeaba dio un trajo a su botella de agua hasta que escucho "Te gusta mi madre?" con eso basto para que el héroe se atragantara de la sorpresa y comenzará a toser de manera descontrolada aunque esta vez no salía sangre de su boca, sintió el calor en su rostro al recordar el beso que ocurrió hace poco.

Realmente quería saber por que inko estaba en la academia hoy pero ella se había ido antes de que lograra hablar, aunque realmente no sabia que haría al hablar con ella y izuku ahora le preguntaba directamente sobre su madre.

-ahhh- soltó un suspiro ya no tosía y había un silencio mientras izuku lo miraba seriamente no le podía mentir- bueno muchacho creo que me atrapaste- con una sonrisa en sus ojos mientras miraba la botella de agua luego escucho un chillido de emoción y lo miro de nuevo "Oh por dios!" chillo emocionado el.

Después de que el lograra tranquilizarlo finalmente hablo de nuevo – por que no se lo has dicho?- pregunto el mirándolo.

-He bueno realmente no estoy seguro- mientras se tocaba la nuca apenado "se lo tomo demasiado bien" pensó para si mismo, se sentaron a hablar.

-All Might tu recomendaste a mi madre?- esta pregunta confundió al héroe retirado y izuku lo noto- oh bueno no se si este bien decírtelo pero el director le ofreció trabajo y vino conmigo por que realmente no estaba segura de que hacer, pero yo creo que lo haría genial!- animado.

-Emm bueno yo sabia que había un puesto libre pero no sabia que tu madre vino a la entrevista- eso dejo a los dos pensando, si All Might no recomendó a su madre ¿Quién lo hizo?, ahora al menos Toshinori sabia por que inko estaba en la academia hoy.

Después de que izuku siguiera tratando se saber que sentía el por su madre decidió dar por terminado su entrenamiento, era tan raro que el lo aceptara tan bien.

Por orto lado izuku había regresado a los dormitorios deslumbrando felicidad y alegría "tal vez los dos puedan terminar felices" pero esta vez no quería interferir esperaría a que ellos decidieran ir a su paso.

Inko miro el contrato que estaba sobre su mesa y ella sentada frente a el, su mirada parecía seria mientras seguía mirando esos papeles, "BIEN!" tomo una pluma y firmo.

-Es hora de volver- tomo su celular y marco, sonó el timbre hasta que contesto.

-Bien..?- pregunto Nezu del otro lado de la línea.

-Esta hecho- dijo inko segura mientras en su mente "no seré una maestra pero Mitsuki casi acierta" mañana empezaba.

 _ **Quizá en un futuro se me dificulte publicar ya que tendré dificultades técnicas pero tratare de seguir la historia :3**_

 _ **Gracias por leer! 3**_


	11. Chapter 11 Intentar algo?

**Capitulo 11 "Intentar algo?''**

Todoroki podía ser un chico serio pero realmente le gustaba disfrutar pasar tiempo con su familia y recientemente también de la compañía de su clase.

Hace unos días la madre de Midoriya había ido a sus dormitorios para ayudarlos con sus problemas con cierto electrodoméstico, pero esto hizo pensar de nuevo al chico en lo de "hijo de un amor secreto".

El peli verde le había comentado que su madre se encontraba con All Might cuando ocurrió el ataque, siendo esta afectada también pero a ella el efecto fue retardado.

Si el recuerda bien el incidente había ocurrido en una zona no popular cerca de un mercado, la pregunta que se había planteado Todoroki era que hacían juntos en un lugar tan común, si fuera en un centro comercial era entendible que se toparon y All Might la salvara.

-¿Pero en un lugar tan común?-se pregunto mientras se dirigía al comedor de los dormitorios donde ya había unos cuantos despiertos, algo en el le decía que no era de importancia el tema, que solo era su imaginación.

Trascurrió el día con normalidad hasta la llegada clase con All Might, el tenia experiencia en combate gracias a los "entrenamientos" de su padre pero fue realmente diferente con el.

Puede que si quería los noqueaba a todos de un golpe o algo similar a lo que hizo Mirio antes. Pero All Might se lo tomaba con calma con cada uno y les ayudaba a ver sus puntos débiles y como aprovechas sus cualidades.

Para ser sinceros cuando le toco entrar en combate con el héroe retirado sintió algo de miedo pues este tenia la apariencia de su mejor época, aunque antes igual tenia claro que seguía teniendo varias cualidades a pesar de su condición y por ello el le tenia un respeto tanto como héroe y maestro.

Trato de un con un golpe directo el cual fue fácilmente bloqueado "tendrá familia All Might?" se pregunto a si mismo al seguir transcurriendo el combate, el héroe no daba golpes brutales pero si lo suficientemente fuertes para desequilibrarlo.

"Midoriya dijo que su padre estaba en el extranjero" mientras daba una patada la cual casi acertaba pero fue esquivada rápidamente por el héroe.

-Buen movimiento joven Todoroki-con una sonrisa en su rostro, All Might siempre sonreía pero cuando estaba en clase era raro verlo sonreír.

Cuando lo hacia no era la misma sonrisa que todos conocían era mas amable y sutil como si fueran palabras de aliento para la persona a quien se la dirigía.

Finalmente el salió del ring para el turno del siguiente.

-Casi lo logras!- dijo Kaminari emocionado pues nadie había logrado asestar un golpe aun.

-Abra que esforzarse mas en la próxima, todos lo haremos no es así Todoroki-kun?- junto al el apareció Yaoyorozu animándolo, ella también había mejorado gracias a las clases de All Might.

-Si- dijo el tranquilamente y se puso a ver los combates junto a los demás, Midoriya estaba teniendo un combate con All Might ambos era buenos aunque el héroe retirado no tardo en sacarlo del ring.

Continuaron las clases con normalidad pero Todoroki aun seguía pensando en la posibilidad de que su teoría fuera cierta "pero Midoriya ya la había negado antes" por que debía de pensar que era mentira?, no había razón.

Pero existía una posibilidad diferente a el por que la madre de Midoriya estaba con All Might durante el ataque, quizá era amigos, esa no era una idea descabellada después de ver a la madre de Midoriya tenia clara una cosa, ella era una buena mujer.

Tal vez All Might y ella tenía cosas en común y comenzaron una amistad o algo por el estilo no precisamente tenía que ser por que tuvieran una relación secreta… "y un hijo secreto".

-debo dejar de pensar en esto- se dijo a si mismo al salir de su habitación ya con ropa normal y se dirigió a la sala donde había unos cuantos.

Hagakure le hacia preguntas a Tokoyami acerca de Dark Shadow y este las contestaba mientras leía un libro de historias de terror.

Aoyama trataba de convencer a Koda de agregar brillo a su traje una escena graciosa, y así cas uno hacia sus cosas y otros estaba en sus habitaciones.

Allí fue cuando la vio, era la madre de Midoriya quien salía de los pasillos de los dormitorios "tal vez viene de la habitación de su hijo" pensó al verla mientras miraba unos papeles dudosa y pensativa.

Ella lo noto – Ahh Hola Todoroki!- lo saludo dejando de lado la preocupación que antes mostraba su rostro.

-Hola señora Midoriya- cortésmente y miro alrededor – pensé que estaba con Midoriya-kun-

-Oh el tenia que hacer sus cosas pero fue bueno verlo- ella vio la cara del bicolor "oh se parece a .."- disculpa pero te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo ella, el asintió.

-tu cabello..- apuntando a este, ella era mas corta de estatura que el- el lado blanco es por tu madre?-

Todoroki se toco un mecho de cabello blanco y luego asintió.

-Ohh ya veo es un lindo color me recuerda a una amiga sabes- el se le quedó viendo sin saber que decir realmente- buen me tengo que ir, cuídate y buena suerte!- con esto ella se fue de los dormitorios dejando a un bicolor pensativo.

El lado de su madre…. Su madre, dado a las reglas de los dormitorios no la había podido ir a visitar como lo hacia aunque seguía enviándole cartas a pesar de que su hermano mayor Natsuo le digiera que era aun anticuado, el estaba feliz por que su madre había mostrado un gran avance en los últimos meses e incluso su padre había decidió hacer las cosas bien con ellos de ahora en adelante.

No era para el fácil simplemente decir que todo estaba bien y seguir adelante, esto era ms un proceso que llevaría tiempo y esfuerzo de parte de tanto el como de su padre, Fuyumi y su madre lo había perdonado y el estaba tratando de hacerlo mejor pero Natsuo aun se negaba.

Quizá podría pedir permiso para salir y poder verla, seria bueno contarle como e estado la escuela y los amigos.

Mientras en alguna habitación de los dormitorios mas precisamente la de Bakugou este se encontraba mirando su celular, en la pantalla se mostraba un numero registrado como "Madre'', el sabia que su madre lo amaba a pesar de ser egocéntrico y eso.

Después de todo según las palabras de la madre de Deku su madre era peor que el en su juventud, pero eso no era lo importante ahora la cosa es que el necesitaba unos libros que accidentalmente dejo en su casa después de la mudanza a los dormitorios.

-Demonios!- grito el pulsando "marcar" no quería pedirle favores a su madre ella tenia cosas por lasque preocuparse en su ausencia seguro.

-Katsuki- se escuchó una voz alegre del otro lado de la línea.

-necesito que me traigas algo- dijo el rápidamente, no quería tener que llenar un formulario explicando por que pedía un permiso para salir de la academia y además aun tenia unos días antes de realmente necesitar esos libros.

-Almenos salúdame primero!- se escuchaba enojada pero feliz, aunque mitsuki era ruda seguía extrañando las extrañas peleas que tenia con su hijo.

-Bien..- refunfuño el rubio molesto- hola…-

-Ohh bien bien!, ahora que necesitas hijo?-

-Unos estúpidos libros que deje en casa..-

Cuando Bakugou terminó la llamada dejo salir un suspiro aun se preguntaba como es que la madre de Deku y la suya eran tan amigas.

En la casa Todoroki Rei se encontraba mirando el patio trasero de su casa "a Enji siempre le gusto lo tradicional" pensó al ver la fuente con varios peces adentro, al principio de su matrimonio todo había marchado muy bien de maravilla.

Pero el verse estancado como el numero dos su mente se lleno de malas ideas ella había tenido la esperanza de que el recapacitara y se diera cuenta del daño que causaba no solo a ella si no a sus hijos, pero eso fue hasta que el la había golpeado.

Y todo empeoro hasta el punto de que lastimo a Shoto el no tenia la culpa de nada, pero al ver su lado izquierdo simplemente exploto, pero esta vez ella se esforzaría por recompensar el tiempo lejos de su familia.

Esperaba ver la sorpresa de su hijo cuando fuera a verlo de sorpresa la próxima semana.

Inko se levanto con todos los nervios del mundo sobre ella "en que pensaba" bueno había bastante tiempo que había dejado su pasado atrás y se había dedicado a tener una vida normal.

Se la nueva asistente del director de la academia seria algo un tanto nuevo para ella, antes se le había asignado infiltrarse en una organización bajo un alias pero esta vez no seria una infiltrada o algo así a pesar de eso seguía estando nerviosa.

Polar le dijo que fuera formal así que opto por una falda negra ajustada hasta las rodillas, con una camisa blanca de botones de manga larga, sencillo pero tampoco vago decidió dejar su cabello con su habitual peinado.

Se dirigió a la academia temprano y aunque no lo admitiera era por que tenia miedo de toparse a cierto rubio "así no arreglaras nada inko'' se reprendió a si misma al ir por los pasillos de la academia.

Bien según pol- el director Nezu primero la dejaría en su nueva oficina la cual estaba al lado de la de el para que pudiera acomodarse e ir comenzando con sus deberes eso no sonaba tan mal ¿verdad?, o pero después de las clases de la mañana ella sería presentada ante los profesores.

-estas bien con eso lady-sama?- pregunto el mamífero al estar frente a la puerta de la sala de profesores, oh inko sabia que el sabia y aun así tenia esa mirada burlona en su rostro. Ella solo pudo asentir.

Al abrir la puerta se encontraban cada uno en sus asuntos de maestros, la verdad es que ella estaba tratando de no parecer un tomate.

Midnight fue de las primeras en levantar la vista ante la nueva visitante, obvio reconoció a la mujer al verla noto como Mic igual se levantaba de su asiento de trabajo además de despertar a Aizawa quien estaba dormitando mientras trabajaba.

-Bien mis queridos maestros, ella es Midoriya inko y estará en prueba durante el siguiente mes así que ella se encargara de ciertos asuntos- dijo el mamífero que se encontraba en sus brazos a el siempre le había gustado ser sujetado por alguien además de que así podía ver mejor.

Pero ella no era precisamente el mejor soporte ya que igual era corta de estatura, pudo ver la cara de sorpresa de Toshinori y un tímido saludo con la mano.

Los profesores se dispusieron a saludarla y darle la bienvenida a la academia.

-Es bueno tenerla aquí Midoriya-san- dijo un alegre Mic junto con una Midnight emocionada.

-Wow realmente eres la madre de el joven Midoriya! Son muy parecidos- la pelinegra mientras le tomaba la mano- espero poder llevarnos bien-

-yo también Midnight- contesto la peli verde con una sonrisa gentil en su rostro, almenos saludar a los profesores había calmado sus nervios.

-así que la madre de Midoriya- dijo Aizawa tras Toshinori asustándolo- esto estará interesante, no es así All Might?- mirando al rubio.

-Emm si claro Aizawa- mientras se cubría un poco el rostro.

Era obvio el tono burlón de el peli negro el era mas sutil por así decirlo a la hora de molestar a All Might con lo de las relaciones y otras cosas, como cuando tuvo problemas con la impresora.

Toshinori se acerco a inko aun dudoso "como debo llamarla? Midoriya? Inko?" ella volteo a verlo y apretó sutilmente el agarre en Nezu, cosa que solo el mamífero noto.

-Disculpa emm inko- ella lo miro- podemos hablar después?- miro al director sonriendo de manera extraña- en privado- agrego, ella precio pensativa pero asintió para irse, "huir", de la sala de maestros a su oficina.

-Vaya vaya quien lo diría- Nezu mientras se dirigía a la puerta- ver a la cazadora de criminales tan nerviosa-

Inko lo miro con un rostro de traición pero este salió de la oficina antes de que pudiera decir algo.

Durante el resto del día se vio llena de documentos y cheques y un montón de papeleo sin darse cuenta que ya habían terminado las clases de ese día, pronto seria hora.

Alguien llamo a la puerta "adelante" dijo aun con sus ojos enterrados en los papeles hasta que miro arriba a un nervioso Toshinori.

-Inko..-estaba nervioso- yo quería hablar de lo que sucedió- ella dejo los papeles dejando salir de sus labios un suspiro, dirigió su atención a el, podía verlo preocupado y nervioso se sentaron en un pequeño sillón que tenia su oficina.

Ella quería decirle que el beso no le molesto, es mas le había gustado pero que tal si el no? Pero era hora de aclarar esto debía hacerlo!.

-sobre el beso..lamento si te ofendí de alguna manera-soltó el arrepentido. El realmente la quería pero si ella no quería tener nada con el respetaría su decisión, aunque fuera doloroso para el.

\- no me ofendiste Toshinori, me tomo por sorpresa- mientras se tocaba el rostro con una mano, ella quería decirle lo que sentía desde hace mucho, que incluso antes de ese cambio tan grande ella lo quería incluso si tosía sangre, lo quería siendo ese hombre amable que ayudaba a las personas aun después de su retiro no golpeando villanos, pero si ayudando a ancianas a cruzar la calle o a niños perdidos en el supermercado.

.- hacia bastante que alguien… emm.. bueno ya sabes.. me apenada mientras su rostro se tenia de un sutil rosa.

-estas segura?- el preocupado, ella asintió.

-que tal si tratamos de llevarlo lento?- lo dijo casi en un susurro, el la mente de el rubio "espera… ella…".el la miro con sorpresa, casi miedo de haber escuchado eso.

-inko tu…-

-Yo digo! Bueno si tú quieres intentar.. algo- encogiéndose de hombros " grandioso inko" se reprimió a si misma, al principio la cara de Toshinori algo de confuncion y después se mostro apenado.

-Sabes inko..- ella se estremecio un poco por su voz "por dios inko tranquilízate" se dijo a si misma al sentir que su corazón salía de su pecho, el no pudo dejar de verla, se veía tan adorable, este tomo las pequeñas manos de la mujer – me encantaría intentar algo-

Siendo el héroe numero uno durante tantos años, combatir villanos temibles, haber tenido dos veces una batalla contra el mismo mal personificado de mas de 100 años de vida y salir con vida de ello, y aun así la pequeña mujer de cabello verde frente a el lo dejaba sin aliento.

Tras ver las primeras lagrimas salir de los ojos de ella se preocupo " quizá interpreto mal las cosas, Oh rayos! Si ese era el caso seria terrible", una pequeña risita lo saco de sus terribles pensamientos.

-¿estas bien?-preguntó el rubio viendo como ella se limpiaba su rostro y asentía con una gentil sonrisa en sus labios.

-si, eso solo que estoy feliz-mientras lo miraba cálidamente.

-por que no hablamos después? Ha sido largo el día no?- pregunto el mientras le daba una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ahora que se supone que eran?.- emm inko?-

-Si-

-Entonces tu y yo.. Estamos saliendo?- aun se sentía raro esto para el, nunca salió con nadie como era debido mucho menos después de su lesión.

-Bueno parece que si Toshi- con tono burlón.

Mientras en un departamento se encontraba Yuri acostada en su cama después de haber acabado su turno del día, en la mañana ella y Shizuka recibieron la noticia de que ninguna pudo quedarse con el puesto en U.A.

-Quien se habrá quedado con el puesto?- se pregunto a si misma mientras se quitaba su traje de héroe, decidió quedarse en ropa interior por el momento.

Fue hacia la cocina a tomar una botella de agua y dejo caer su peso en una silla.

-Además ¿Quién era esa tipa?- abrió la botella y dio un trago, bueno quizá iba también a la entrevista ¿y si ella si quedo?.

No parecía mayor que ella era como si estuviera en universidad o algo así, le molestaba pensar que perdió una gran oportunidad para poder estar mas con All Might, hizo un puchero al recordar eso.

"bueno aun me queda el concurso" pensó con una sonrisa en su rostro, allí el tendría que prestarle atención y ella le demostraría que era muy valiosa, incluso para tener una cita juntos.

Se dirigió al baño de su departamento a ducharse, aun tenia que prepararse par el concurso a pesar de que quedaba tiempo aun.

Ese mismo día en la noche en un lugar desconocido se entraban dos siluetas hablando.

-Has cumplido tu misión- dijo una voz tranquilamente, su tomo era amenazante.

-y cual era el propósito de esto?- la segunda silueta preguntó dudosa de la situación.

-no es obvio, todo mundo tiene sus ojos en All Might!, eso esta perfecto mas que perfecto!- la voz del sujeto se trono feliz y de nuevo cambio a un tono mas atemorizante- ella nuca fue mostrada al publico, pero si quiero venganza debo exponerla ante el mundo… ¡Es hora de que salga de las sombras!- al terminar de decir esto comenzó a reírse de manera tétrica.

-Entiendo, pero como hará que salga de las sombras? Nos costo mucho encontrarla principalmente por que ella es buena en esconderse- la silueta sonaba dudosa al respecto.

-Oh querido, en esos tiempos ella no tenia nada- de sus ropas saco una foto y se la dio a la otra silueta quien la miro- pero ahora ella tiene debilidades- era la foto de izuku del festival deportivo- y aprovecharemos esas debilidades-.

 _ **Volví después de unos retrasos, la verdad es que me quede un poco en blanco sobre en como desarrollar la historia, pero decidí que era hora de que saliera más del pasado de inko. Mi imaginación a veces suele ser exagerada así que trato de no hacer todo tan dramático o algo así xD. Además el cargador de mi computador dejo de funcionar así que tampoco podía publicar.**_

 _ **Sobre mis horrores de ortografía bueno cuando quiero subir un capitulo ocurre que se traduce la pagina y me cambia todo el texto (a veces) o una parte y no me doy cuenta :,3, pero tratare de corregir eso. (Además tengo disgrafia xD). Sin más espero ya ser más puntual con las actualizaciones lml cada domingo o lunes.**_

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kohei Horikosh. Por cierto ¿les gusta como esta desarrolandose en manga?:0 yo estoy tan enganchada xD esos power up 7u7.**_


	12. Chapter 12 Reencuentro

**TOSHINKO capitulo 12 "REUNION"**

Inko iba caminando por los pasillos de la academia, se dirigía hacia la sala de maestros ya que debía entregar unos documentos a los profesores ya que realizarían unas prácticas fuera de la academia.

Ya había pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido con Toshinori decidieron mantener su relación recién comenzada en secreto, aunque inko sabia que Nezu lo sabia, bueno la había interrogado.

Procuraron no ser obvios cuando estaban en presencia de los demás, después de todo una prioridad de los dos era el bienestar de Izuku y no quería que su relación afectara su estancia en la academia o que le causara problemas, sobre todo en los medios de comunicación ya que podrían estimular la teoría de que era hijo de un amor secreto.

Inko tomo entre sus manos uno de los documentos, era de los que le entregaría a Aizawa pues tendrán una practica para practicar las maniobras de rescate en desastres en USJ.

Realmente trabajar como la asistente de Nezu la había calmado un poco en cuanto a la seguridad de su hijo, pues ella de alguna manera se hacia cargo de eso además de que pudo observar de mejor manera el lado de maestro de Toshinori.

Siempre se había imaginado como seria el al interactuar con los alumnos de la academia e incluso con su propio hijo, recordó cuando los vio en el gimnasio la vez pasada.

 _Nezu le había encargado que revisara la sala donde los alumnos practicaban sus quirks en la escuela, solo que el no le había dado el detalle que cierto rubio tenia una clase allí y que esa clase era la de su hijo, "astuto" pensó ella al ver desde las barandillas de arriba como cada una se esforzaba en sus movimientos especiales._

 _Sabia que Toshinori era un hombre paciente y amable lo seguía demostrando al ver como le daba consejos a una joven de piel rosada, si no mal recordaba su nombre era Ashido._

" _ahora veo por que le gusta hablar tanto de ellos" pensó con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver un pequeño momento cómico entre varios alumnos, podía ver a izuku hablando con sus amigos mientras hacia movimientos extraños._

 _Se rio un poco al verlo lo mas probable es que estuviera hablando de algún movimiento especial, se quedo mirando la clase un rato mas," pensar que ellos salvaran tantas vidas" pensó al ver a los estudiantes._

 _Termino de anotar el estado del gimnasio y se dirigió de regreso a realizar correctamente el informe sobre los arreglos que necesitaría._

Se detuvo al estar frente a la puerta y dejo salir un suspiro, no estaba nerviosa, o no no claro que no, bueno aunque lo negara sabia que aun se ponía nerviosa con el héroe retirado.

Al estar dentro de dio cuenta que solo estaban Ectoplasm y 13, estos notaron su llegada.

-Oh buenos días Midoriya-san!- saludo alegre el héroe 13 junto con Ectoplasm.

-Buenos días, parece que son los únicos aquí- comento mientras se dirigía a ellos, otra cosa buena de trabajar aquí es que pudo conocer mejor a los maestros y ahora compañeros de trabajo todos era buenas personas.

-Que te trae aquí Midoriya-san?- pregunto el héroe al que parecía que no tenia brazos.

-Bueno vine a dejar estos documentos a Aizawa y Sekijiro- mientras movía los papeles. Se dirgio a 13 – y estos a ti- dándoselos amablemente.

Mientras 13 revisaba lo que le había entregado llego a la sala Cementos, era un profesor relativamente tranquilo e inko ya había tenido la oportunidad conversar con el.

-oh Midoriya-san! Es bueno verte por aquí normalmente estas con el director- comento mientras caminaba hacia ellos con dos vasos de café, le entrego uno a Ectoplasm quien agradeció.

-Si bueno sabes que es por que me esta enseñando como es esto de la academia- mientras se sacaba un mecho de cabello del rostro.

\- espero que si te puedas quedar- dijo Ectoplasm antes de darle un sorbo al café, tanto la peli verde como Cementos lo miraron – después de todo el trabajo que has realizado es muy eficiente y me atrevo a decir que mas rápido que la anterior asistente- inko noto como se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro aunque era algo difícil de decir por la forma de la boca del héroe.

-Cierto!- dijo 13 adentrándose de nuevo a la conversación- por curiosidad, ¿antes trabajabas en alguna oficina o algo así?- pregunto con curiosidad el héroe.

Inko sabia que de alguna manera si, ya había realizado trabajos así pero con diferente propósito. Pero ellos no necesitaban saber de eso.

-Emm bueno antes de casarme trabajaba para una empresa- dijo ella con un rubor en su rostro – pero no funciono bien, así que cambie de empleo- dándoles una sonrisa.

-ya veo- dijo pensativo cementos – espero que pueda funcionar bien aquí, es bueno tenerte aquí Midoriya-san- mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Inko noto como cementos se inclinaba un poco, como para susurrarle algo esta entendió y se acerco "aquí entre nosotros, también ayudas a que All Might trabaje mejor en la oficina", sintió como su rostro comenzaba a arder.

-Cierto! ! No quiere decepcionarte por no entregar el papeleo a tiempo!- dijo burlón Ectoplasm.

En ese momento entro a la habitación Aizawa junto con Yamada quien no tardo en ir a saludarla muy alegre como siempre.

-¡UNA DE MIS OLLENTES FABORITAS!- comento el rubio con los brazos hacia arriba, después de tener más tiempo con cada maestro en una de sus pláticas con Mic esta le confesó que escuchaba su programa de radio.

Sobre todo por izuku quien desde que supo de un programa de radio dirigido por un héroe no tardo en querer escucharlo, recordó cuando izuku ahorro dinero para tener una radió cuando era un niño. Esa cara alegre al comprar algo el solo.

Ella lo escuchaba cuando hacia la cena e izuku hacia su tarea en la sala junto con su radio encendida en el canal del héroe, mucho tiempo escuchándolo que cuando izuku se fue a los dormitorios ella aun escuchaba dicho programa.

Claro que cuando el héroe se entero se emociono.

-Si hablas así la dejaras sorda- comento Aizawa mientras lo retenía con su arma de captura y borraba su quirk.

Inko soltó una risita, no solo los compañeros de su hijo eran alegres también los profesores tenían sus momentos.

-Oh claro!- tomo los documentos que eran de el pelinegro y se los entrego – solo tienes que revisarlos y firmarlos para que todo este listo- dijo mientras se los daba, este asintió – bien vendré mas tarde a dejarle esto a Sekijiro-

Mientras Izuku se encontraba teniendo una discusión "muy seria" sombre que pasaría si Todoroki ponía un hielo en su boca y activaba su quirk simultáneamente.

-! Para mi a que se congelaría!- dijo alegre Sero mientras se dirigía a ellos.

-No no se derretiría!- contradijo kirishima a su amigo.

-Quizá se mantenga?- dijo dudosa Uraraka quien estaba al lado de Deku.

-Una manera muy objetiva de responder esta duda seria preguntarle al mismo propietario de dicho quirk- dijo firmemente lida mientras realizaba movimientos robóticos con los brazos.

Los demás pusieron cara de duda y voltearon a ver a Todoroki este pareció pensarlo- no tengo idea- dijo simplemente.

-OH hombre!- se quejo Kaminari al no tener una respuesta, Jiro se rio un poco de su actitud y volvió a ver a Yaoyorozu.

-Tu que piensas Yo-momo?- mirando a su amiga.

-no puedo sacar una conclusión definitiva pero también me gustaría saber que pasaría con el hielo- mirando a Todoroki.

-la mejor manera de saberlo es que lo haga- dijo finalmente Deku quien estaba junto a uraraka.

Todos se quedaron pensando, sentían que estaba de más pedirle a Todoroki que lo hiciera. No sabían si el quería saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Hay que hacerlo- todos miraron sorprendidos a el bicolor este tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. A decir verdad el también quería saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, aunque cualquiera pudiera pensar que era algo tonto.

Toshinori miraba su celular con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro, era un mensaje de cierta peli verde.

 _¿Te gustaría venir a cenar hoy?_

Puede que el mensaje fuera corto pero sabia que tenia mucho sentimiento, el respondió alegre a dicho mensaje.

Para su suerte no estaba Mic o Midnight ya que lo hubiera interrogado por contestar un mensaje sonriendo. "eres asombrosa" pensó al recordar a inko, siempre le demostraba que tenia grandes habilidades aunque ella siempre dice que siendo madre aprendió muchas cosas. Recordó la primera vez que probó algo hecho por ella.

 _Si se era sinceró consigo mismo realmente sentía que no estaba cumpliendo la promesa que le había hecho a la pequeña mujer que tenia enfrente, "prometer vivir" pensó el mientras daba un sorbo de su Te. Era fácil decir que viviría pero hacerlo era más difícil de lo que todos pensaban que era._

 _Despertase durante las noches por la falta de oxigeno debido a la sangre y sentir ese dolor agudo en la garganta, un dolor asfixiante y amargo, se sentía patético._

 _Se suponía que el debía tener mas de 3 comidas al día en porciones pequeñas además de ingerir alimentos de vez en cuando para que su cuerpo pidiera tener energía pero se adentraba tanto en su trabajo que simplemente se olvidaba de ello._

 _Cada día al despertar mientras se miraba frente al espejo de su baño se veía a así mismo roto y desgastado, tanto tiempo siendo el héroe numero uno, protegiendo a miles de personas y buscando al mal personificado, tantas peleas que desgastaron su cuerpo._

 _Esa mañana había mirado su herida era como si no hubieran tenido la suficiente piel para cubrir el daño además de parecer como si tuviera hueca esa parte del cuerpo, aunque realmente le faltaban cosas, se toco la cicatriz con sus ásperas manos, estaba roja e hinchada como si estuviera enojada con Toshinori por no cuidarla._

 _Se rio ante se pensamiento, desayuno medio tazón de arroz ya que no tenia ánimos de hacer algo, después se surtió de su coctel de medicamentos, miro con amargura los frascos "esto te mantiene vivo" de dijo a si mismo y tomo cada pastilla necesaria._

 _Se metió a bañar dejando que el agua se llevara sus angustias y aliviara el dolor de su costado, cuando salió s quedo sentado en una esquina de su cama mirando a la nada, ¿realmente pedirá vivir mas tiempo así? Claro! El no se rendiría tan fácil solo por haber pasado una muy mala noche expulsando sus entrañas en su cama._

 _Recordando eso tomo las sábanas de su cama y las aventó a la basura, realmente no tenían arreglo dada su experiencia con manchas en su cama había puesto plástico en su colchón para evitar cambiarlo._

 _Decidió cambiarse finalmente y se dirigió a la residencia Midoriya._

 _Ya había pasado tiempo desde que llego mas temprano de lo normal, algo que llamo la atención de la mujer pero no comento nada._

 _Debido a que eran de sus primeras reuniones aun había un ambiente algo tenso entre ellos. El podía sentir la mirada de ella en el, oh esos ojos llenos de preocupación._

 _-Y ¿Cómo has estado All Might?- pregunto ella nerviosa, el sabia que ella era un mojo de nervios con el aquí._

 _-Estoy bien- respondió y se dio que cuenta que su tono había sonado mal, como se arrepintió al ver la cara de la mujer algo decepcionada y avergonzada.- oh no.. Yo quiero decir que he estado bien señora Midoriya, no hay de que preocuparse!- tratando de emendar su error. Aunque pareció no funcionar._

 _-NO esta bien tranquilo, no creo que sea correcto entrometerme en tu vida- dijo ella con voz serena, el podía ver como apretaba el dobladillo de su falda con una mano, ella le levanto de su asiento – lo siento, voy por mas te-_

 _Vio como se iba de nuevo a la cocina "grande Toshinori" se reprendió a así mismo, ella solo estaba preocupada por su bien y el le contestaba con un tono tan agresivo, no era culpa de ella que el ahora se viera así y que se sintiera patético. Se toco el costado izquierdo y apretó la tela "patético"._

 _De reojo noto como ella volvía con una taza llena, bien seria mejor disculparse e irse para descansar en casa hasta que tuviera que ir a la academia._

 _-Midoriya yo …- dijo el apenado- lo siento si te hice pensar que me enoja por tu pregunta- noto como se formaba una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de ella "se ve linda" pensó pero rápidamente se deciso de ese pensamiento._

 _-mas bien debería ser yo la que se disculpe- mirando apenada la taza que tenia entre sus manos.- es solo que no puedo evitar preocuparme- mientras en su rostro se forma una mueca que Toshinori no sabría decir si era por enojo o preocupación._

 _\- no es necesario que te preocupes por mi estoy seguro que ya tienes de que preocuparte- dijo el mientras le daba un sonrisa a la mujer frente a el. Pareció que sus hombros se relajaron y ella soltó un pequeño suspiro de sus labios._

 _-¿te gustaría quedarte a cenar?- pregunto ella así sin mas de golpe sorprendiendo un poco al héroe retirado._

 _-Emm.. yo.. me encantaría Midoriya- recordó un pequeño detalle- emm es solo que..-_

 _-que sucede All Might?- pregunto ella preocupada._

 _-no puedo ingerir ciertas cosas debido a mi salud- algo apenado, ya de por si ella tenia la molestia de invitarlo a cenar y el se ponía de exigente, aunque realmente no quería terminar regurgitando los alimentos._

 _Ella no pareció enojarse al contrario le dio una gran sonrisa – entonces ¿que puedes digerir?-_

 _Una hora después y Toshinori realmente estaba asombrado, tan solo le había dicho algunas de las cosas que podía comer y la porción. Ella sin problema alguno le había hecho algo conforme a sus necesidades la mayoría de las dietas que le había dado no las seguía por lo estrictas que eran o por que simplemente sabia que no podía preparar nada de lo que especificaban, no era una master en la cocina pero tenia con que defenderse._

 _La madre del joven Midoriya demostró que realmente podía adaptarse a las necesidades de su dieta, habiendo una cena lo suficientemente buena para el y ella. Al terminar el se sentía bien, hacia bastante que no probaba comida cacera además que durante la cena hubo un silencio reconfortante._

 _-Lamento haberte molestado con mi salud Midoriya- apenado mientras se sobaba la nuca avergonzada._

 _-No es ninguna molestia All Might- con un ligero rubor en su rostro – ser madre es difícil, siempre adaptándose a cambios y esas cosas- el la miro preguntándose ¿Cuál seria la historia detrás de ella? ¿Qué ocurre con el padre del niño? Entre otras cosas, pero sabia que no era su asunto así que nunca pregunto._

 _Era hora de que el se fuera, ambos estaban el la puerta del departamento. El con un obento en la mano cortesía de ella, después de todo había quedado algo de la cena y ella decidió dársela a el._

 _-bien, hasta luego Midoriya- dijo el ya saliendo._

 _-Adiós All Might! Y cuídate!- dijo ella al despedirse._

 _De camino a casa Toshinori no sentía el habitual cansancio, se sentía mas relajado quizá por el hecho de que ya no tenia esa tensión y estaba seguro que en la noche realmente gozaría comer el obento._

Inko entro a su oficina y dejo los papeles de Sekijiro en su escritorio una de las tareas que polar le dejo fue el de supervisar los permisos de salida y visita de los dormitorios un trabajo interesante, la mayoría de los estudiantes piden el permiso para salir es raro que sea una visita, por eso cuando Mitsuki pidió un permiso le resulto curioso.

Después de hablar con ella era una visita para traerle algo a su hijo "ese mocoso ya vera por hacerme llevar esto" había dicho ella durante la llamada. Otro que también llamo su atención fue uno para un familiar de Todoroki el chico bicolor de la clase de su hijo, un joven agradable.

Ese mismo día en la casa Todoroki, Rei ya se encontraba lista para ir a U.A. ella irradiaba emoción pues ahora ella le daría una sorpresa a Shoto ¿Le guitaría la sorpresa?, ella esperaba que si, pues ahora que finalmente estaba fuera ya había pasado mas tiempo con Fuyumi y Natsuo aunque este ultimó e la pasaba mas afuera de casa debido a sus estudios.

Había aprendido que su hija amaba su trabajo con los niños según sus historias eran encantadores aun que el siguiente curso ella tendría que trabajar en otra escuela.

Escucho el sonido de l puerta de su habitación -Adelante-dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que escucharan.

Era Fuyumi quien traía algo en sus manos, Rei la miro curiosa por eso.

-Es el pase para que puedas entrar a la academia- dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, tomo el pase y lo pego a su pecho era de los momentos mas felices después de salir.

Como aun no estaba del todo autorizada para salir en las calles ella sola Fuyumi la acompaño fue agradable caminar de nuevo por las calles de la ciudad en compañía de su hija, recién había comenzado el frio aunque fuera con brisas frescas.

Mientras en la academia un grupo de jóvenes iban alegres de regreso a sus dormitorios tras un largo día de estudios.

-Aagg hombre estoy muerto- Kaminari se derritió en el sofá de la estancia y después se le unió Ashido y Sero.

-¡pero aun hay algo pendiente!- salto de repente Kirishima junto con Uraraka, todos voltearon a ver a Todoroki quien estaba en la cocina junto a Yaoyorozu quien sostenía una bolsa que tenia hielos.

Mitsuki iba caminando hacia los dormitorios de su hijo había llegado un tiempo después de el fin de las horas de clases se dirigió a la puerta de el edificio de dormitorios y toco, no ocurrió nada así que lo hizo de nuevo y nada. Ella no era de las personas mas pacientes del mundo y volvió a tocar esta vez un "poco" más fuerte, puedo escuchar el sondo de alguien viniendo a la puerta muy rápido.

Frente a ella estaba nada mas y nada menos que su hijo quien pareció asombrado de verla almenos al principio, el la dejo entrar en la sala común que tenia una buena vista de lo que ocurría en la cocina, solo para ver a un grupo de adolescentes alrededor de un bicolor quien tenia una pierna izquierda al descubierto y izuku rompía un huevo sombre su pierna.

Al principio Mitsuki realmente no entendió ni un carajo de la situación y menos cuando el grupo se exalto al ver que el huevo empezaba a cocinarse.

-Ese grupo de extras solo están experimentando- escuchó la voz irritada de su hijo quien estaba a su lado frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Vamos! Bakugou tu también tenias al menos un poco de curiosidad sombre lo del hielo- hablo kirishima quien estaba quitando el huevo cocinado de la pierna de Todoroki.

-¡CALLATE!- grito el enojado, solo para ser golpeado en la cabeza por su madre. -¡No Grites!-

Allí fue cuando izuku se dio cuenta de quien estaba en los dormitorios y rápidamente se levanto a saludar -oh Tía Mitsuki!- dijo alegre el joven, puede que aun tenia una relación no muy amigable con ka-chan pero su madre era la mejor amiga de su madre y ella siempre fue amable.

Se detuvo frente a los rubios – Hey izuku, ahora veo que inko no mentía! Estas enorme!- mientras le pasaba una mano por el cabello y causando un sonrojo en el joven quien empezó a balbucear, a Mitsuki le recordó mucho a inko cuando alguien le pedía una cita en la secundaria.

-Aunque Katsuki no se queda atrás Mi-chan- detrás de ellos estaba inko quien recién había llegado.

Así comenzó una pequeña platica entre las madres e hijos, el resto de la clase se unió un tanto después aunque otros tenia deberes para hacer fue cuando Todoroki la vio Fuyumi estaba haciéndole señas para se fuera con ella " por que habrá venido?" se pregunto el joven al separarse del grupo de amigos y diciendo un ligero-ya vuelvo- para salir afuera.

-¿sucedió algo?- no es que no le alegrara ver a su hermana pero el sabia que ella estaba ocupada por su trabajo y esas cosas, ella soltó una risita cosa que no entendió y luego le hizo una seña para que mirara en el jardín.

Allí estaba su madre mirándolo con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios el se quedo allí mirándola sin moverse, hasta que sintió un ligero empujón de parte de Fuyumi – Ve- dijo ella.

El salió disparado había su madre quien lo recibió con los brazo abiertos así duraron durante un rato – ho mi hijo!- dijo ella al borde de las lagrimas, Shoto solo la abrazo casi se sentía irreal -¿Cómo es que estas aquí?- logro preguntar el.

-Me dieron salida por mi avance estos meses, quise darte la noticia yo misma y sorprenderte- pasaron así unos minutos hablando junto con Fuyumi acerca de como se había acomodado en la casa de nuevo pero aun no podía estar con Enji en la misma habitación sola con el, solo el tiempo resolvería eso.

-Me gustaría que conocieras a unos amigos- dijo el bicolor a su madre quien asintió contenta "los amigos de Shoto" pensó feliz, al entrar de nuevo el grupo de Bakugou interrogaba a la madre de el mismo mientras ella les mostraba fotos de su hijo de niño quien en ese momento no paraba de amenazarlos de muerte si se atrevían a mirar las fotos, no se veía a la madre de Midoriya por allí.

Rei se quedo mirando a la mujer rubia de ojos carmín y se quedo allí parara mirándola fijamente, puede que ya haiga pasado un largo tiempo desde que miro esa sonrisa triunfadora en ese rostro uno de los rostros que no se atrevía a olvidar, puede que ahora en vez de sonreír así ante un grupo golpeado de tipos ahora lo hacia ante el triunfo de avergonzar un poco al que por obvias apariencias era su hijo.

-¡DEJA DE Enseñar ESO!- dijo el rubio joven a su madre quien se reía de el junto a sus compañeros.

-Mi..- antes de que la palabra saliera completa de su boca vio como de uno de los pasillos salían dos personas peli verdes.

-MI-chan creo que es suficiente pago por traer los libros de Katsuki, no?- dijo la peli verde a la rubia quien volvía a guardar las fotos, en cuanto el niño peli verde vio a su hijo lo llamo ganándose la atención de ambas mujeres, sin duda eran ellas.

-¿Ocurre algo madre?- preguntaron sus hijos al ver su cara de sorpresa.

-¿REI?-pregunto la mujer peli verde, quien sin duda era inko, la rubia la miraba con detalle.

-¡Demonios enserio eres tu!- dijo alegre la rubia ganándose un codazo de la mujer mas pequeña por su vocabulario, en ese momento ninguno de los jóvenes presentes entendía que pasaba con ellas, Rei soltó una pequeña risita al ver el regaño de inko " son ellas, ¡ de verdad son ellas!" pensó alegre para acercarse.

Izuku trataba de entender que pasaba y cuando vio como su madre y la de ka-chan abrazaban a la madre de Todoroki como si se conocieran vio la misma confusión en la cara del rubio, Todoroki y la hermana de este.

-Mira nada mas que pequeño es este mundo- dijo mitsuki a Rei- que nuestros mocosos estén en la misma escuela ..! Demonios hasta en la misma clase!- de nuevo recibió un codazo de la peli verde.

-No puedo creer que las veo de nuevo- dijo Rei limpiándose una lagrima que salió sin permiso, inko la tomo de las manos.

-ne ne Rei-chan no es bueno lloran en un momento así, ¿verdad Mi-chan?- mirando a la rubia quien asintió contenta.

-Hee.. emm… se conocen?- pregunto izuku quien estaba acompañando de Katsuki y Shoto quienes igual estaban confundidos.

-Solos amigas de la secundaria- dijo inko a su hijo y volteo a ver a Rei- el es Izuku mi hijo- este noto la mirada curiosa de la peli blanca sobre el e hizo una inclinación de saludo.

Después mitsuki tomo a su hijo atrayéndolo a un abrazo que parecía mas una asfixia con sus pechos- Este es Katsuki- al liberarlo para que tomara aire.

-ellos son dos de mis hijos Fuyumi y Shoto- ambos se acercaron a su madre y saludaron.

-un placer!- dijo mitsuki.

-yo ya e tenido el honor de conocer a Shoto- inko mirando al joven quien asintió- pero igual estoy feliz de conocerte Fuyumi pueden llamarnos Tías!- dijo alegre ella y la rubia a su lado asintió.

-¿Estas segura?- preguntó dudosa la joven de lentes- tranquila! Después de todo la mujer de hielo aquí presente fue la que lo propuso! ¿No es así?- dijo mitsuki a Rei.

-Aun sigue en pie recuerdan- dijo mirándolas.

Izuku miro como su madre y la de ka-chan se iban junto a la madre de Todoroki y su hermana, bueno si antes tenia curiosidad por la vida de su madre ahora tenia mas lo único que le pudo decir por el momento era que la señora Todo- no la Tía Rei junto con la Tía Mitsuki eran muy cercanas amigas en la secundaria pero al graduarse se tuvieron que separar por motivos de estudio.

-Wow quien diría que sus madres se conocían hace tanto- dijo Jiro.

-MI madre ya me había contado sobre otra amiga que tenia- dijo apenado el pecoso y rascándose la nuca- no pensé que fuera la madre de Todoroki-

Mientras iban de camino ala casa de Rei, inko aprovecho para enviarle un mensaje a Toshinori ella misma lo había invitado y ahora cancelaba "lo compensare" pensó animada mientras escribía en su celular.

Toshinori aun estaba en la academia cuando escucho el sonido de un mensaje.

 _Lo siento Toshi, pero me encontré con una vieja amiga y tenia bastante que no la veo y me invito a cenar, prometo que lo compensare._

El miro el mensaje con una sonrisa "tan atenta".

 _No hay problema inko de verdad entiendo, por favor cuídate!._

Inko suspiro aliviada al ver su mansaje "lo compensaré" pensó con una intensa mirada de determinación, mitsuki la miro de reojo y bufo contenta después de todo sabia con quien se mensajeba su amiga, siempre lograba sacarle la sopa.

Al llegar a la casa de Todoroki, Rei solo hizo un comentario – le gusta lo tradicional- al ver la cara de sus amigas ante la casa. Fuyumi se había ido a hacer la cena y no dejo que ninguna la ayudara diciendo que era su momento.

Rei había ido a la academia para sorprender a su hijo y quien diría que ella seria sorprendida por el destino al rencontrarse con ellas, obvio noto que inko lucia demasiado bien pero no lo había comentado hasta ahora ¿Qué tal si era algo privado? Ella no podía saber y prefería preguntarle estando a solas.

Comenzaron a contar sobre como les fue después de separarse mitsuki finalmente se había atrevido a invitar a salir al chico de lentes de la otra escuela y ahora estaban casados y tenían un hijo, inko no conto algunas cosa y por lo que pudo notar no estaba muy feliz por algunas partes de su vida.

Se sintió mal el saber que su sueño había sido aplastado tan joven, pero que aunque su matrimonio no funciono ella aun tenia alguien a quien amar "izuku" su hijo adorado, cuando fue turno de Rei para contar su vida sintió algo de miedo pues no se lo contaba abiertamente a casi nadie de hecho su terapeuta tardo un tiempo en que ella hablará con el. Pero esta vez ella no estaba hablando con alguien a quien le pagana por preguntar, estas mujeres frente a ella a pesar de los años aun seguían siendo las mismas, puede que tuvieran tropiezos en su vida o momentos obscuros. Ellas aun eran hermanas de no sangre.

Cuando termino de contar su historia tanto lo bueno como lo malo y de como Enji se esforzaba para reponer el daño que le causo a su familia y a ella, mitsuki echaba humo y maldecía por lo bajo pero no actuó violentamente inko por otro lado estaba tranquila o almenos eso asemejaba su semblante por que sus ojos decían tantas cosas.

Durante la cena pudieron interactuar y conocer a Natsuo quien se sorprendió por que su madre se viera tan feliz, después de la cena inko ayudaba a Natsuo a lavar – no hay problema, realmente me gusta hacer esto Natsuo- había dicho ante la duda del joven de ayudar.

Fuyumi había ido a trabajar ya que mañana daba una clase muy importante a su clase mientras mitsuki y Rei tomaban el te esperando a quienes estaban lavando.

Cuando se escucho a alguien entrar "así que finalmente llego" pensó inko fingiendo no notar la ligera mueca de la cara de hijo de su amiga. Mitsuki tomaba un sorbo de su te para no ir corriendo a patearle las pelotas al héroe numero uno actual.

-estoy en casa- dijo el y de detuvo al ver a una visitante desconocida.

-bienvenido- dijo Rei regresando a su conversación con mitsuki, ella realmente había mejorado en su interacción con su esposo aunque aun tenía ese mal sabor de boca.

-¿Así que al fin llegas "Endeavor"?- dijo Natsuo saliendo de la cocina y haciendo y énfasis en el alias de su padre. Inko pudo ver la tristeza en los ojos del héroe que siempre mostraba fiereza "así que si se arrepiente he" pensó ella, el noto su presencia.

\- disculpa Natsuo pero tenemos que hablar un poco con tu padre- dijo ella amablemente tocando el hombro del joven ante el tacto este dejo de tensarse y pareció que iba a replicar pero vio a su madre quien solo asintió, "si ella confía en ellas yo igual" mientras se iba a su habitación.

Allí estaba el imponente Endeavor tímido ante la mirada ardiente de la rubia quien no ocultaban su disgusto por el hombre, pero si algo le había enseñado su experiencia de héroe era que los de apariencia inocente podrían ser mortales, así que la mujer peli verde que parecía tan tranquila era de la que realmente se estaba preocupando.

-Rei nos conto todo- dijo la rubia ásperamente, el la miro con duda- "Todo"- repitió ella ahora mas lentamente como si fuera un idiota y no entendiera, eso le molesto pero no dijo nada si algo sabia de los doctores era que su esposa no confiaba fácil en nadie y si le había contado todo a estas mujeres ellas eran de su confianza.

-ya veo…- dijo él algo nervioso.

\- sabes que eres un grandísimo idiota?- dijo de nuevo la rubia, ahora que la miraba la reconoció esos ojos y cabello ella era la madre de el chico que gano el torneo.

-Yo.. bueno si lo se..- dijo mientras unía sus manos y se inclinaba hacia enfrente- realmente lo se- si alguien lo viera siendo patético frente a ellas seria todo un titular en los periódicos.

-Yo solo lo diré UNA vez, puede que seas el héroe numero uno bien por ti, enserio!- mientras se levantaba – pero antes Rei estaba sola contra ti, esta vez no dejare que hagas nada estúpido si me llego enterar que le pusiste una mano encima de nuevo o alguna estupidez así, are que parezca que la prisión de Tártaros sea el infierno mismo para ti- dijo la rubia para después volverse a sentar junto a Rei quien la miraba sorprendida.

Antes de que el pudiera hablar fue interrumpido por el sonido de un "hmm" y volteo a ver a la peli verde.

Ella sostenía una taza frente a ella y tenia los ojos cerrados.

-Rei nos conto que estas tratando de arreglar las cosas malas que has hecho, es algo bueno de tu parte por que se no solo es con ella o tus hijos, también lo he notado en tu manera de ser con las personas a tu alrededor- ella abrió los ojos lentamente y lo miro fijamente "tu si quieres hacer lo correcto" pensó ella con tristeza al pensar en una persona. Su mirada cambio a una mas severa – pero como ya lo ha dicho Mitsuki, esta vez Rei no esta sola nosotras estamos con ella-

Puede que tuviera el record mas alto de casos resueltos y casi muriera al pelear con alta gama, pero la mirada esmeralda que se posaba sombre el era realmente aterradora, sintió un escalofrió en su espalda y el sudor frio recorrer su rostro esa sensación que rara vez sentía "amenazante" "peligroso" "estar alerta"….."Miedo".

De repente el ambiente cambo de nuevo – Pero esperamos que todo vaya bien! ¿ no es así mi-chan?- la rubia asintió – después de todo se nota que realmente quieres hacer esto y si Rei te pudo dar una oportunidad nosotras igual!- dijo animada la peli verde.

Dejo salir un suspiro de alivio de sus labios ¡ diablos! Eso había sido aterrador pero nuca lo admitiría en voz alta.

-por cierto soy Inko Midoriya- se presento ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, que ya no tenia ningún signo de amenaza.

-Mitsuki Bakugou- dijo la rubia mordiendo una galleta – sabes una buena forma de consentir a Rei es una pista de hielo- dijo ella el tono burlón, Enji noto como su esposa se iluminaba ante la idea "quizá..tal vez"

Así continuaron hablando un rato hasta la hora de la despedida después de todo mañana había trabajo por hacer, Natsuo había escuchado la conversación ya que había dejado su celular cerca de la sala quizá era algo malo el espiar pero el ori a su padre sonar tan arrepentido le hizo pensar que quizá no estaba mal darle una oportunidad.

Inko iba llegando a su departamento cuando en la puerta se encontró con nada mas y nada menos que Toshinori quien jugaba con un gato con una ramita, el sonreía mientras jugaba con el animal de repente en un movimiento veloz del felino tomo la manga de su traje y la mordió, se enrosco dándole patadas al brazo del rubio mientras mordía la manga, noto como el no parecía tener el coraje para quitarle el nuevo "juguete" al felino.

-Vaya quien diría que All Might no se puede librar de un ataque tan feroz- el volteo a verla al escuchar su voz luciendo sorprendido " realmente estaba tan centrado en el gato, tan lindo" pensó inko al ver como el se levantaba aun con el animal jugando con su manga.

-Bueno tengo una debilidad por lo pequeño- dijo el con tono rosa en su rostro.

-¿que estas haciendo aquí? No pensé que vendrías después de cancelar nuestra cena- dijo ella apenada, noto como el con su mano libre se rascaba la nuca y volteaba a ver a otro lado.

-Bueno yo quería verte- Toshinori sintió su rostro arder pero el decía la verdad durante todo el día había estado dando clase a los de tercero y los demás cursos no solo al de héroes, y inko había pasado todo el día enterrada en la oficina sin poder salir realmente no se habían visto en todo el día.

-Oh Toshi, ¿quieres pasar?- pregunto ella mirándolo alegremente.

-me encantaría- sintió una pequeña mordida en la mano y miro de nuevo al bulto peludo que sostenía – no quiero dejarlo aquí afuera- dijo el en súplica.

-Vamos hombre tonto apuesto a que tengo algo para ella/el- mirando al felino quien miraba a inko de manera atenta.

Ya dentro y después de que inko decidiera quedarse con el pequeño animalito quien resulto ser un el, se encontraban ella y Toshinori hablando en el sofá acerca de su día. No paso mucho para que ambos se quedaran dormidos.


	13. Capitulo 13 Desafio

**TOSHINKO "El Desafío"**

Toshinori sintió un calor cálido en su costado además de un ligero peso sobre el, al principio no entendió el por que sentía eso así que lo abrazo "suave" pensó el ante el tacto, podía sentir la luz del amanecer en sus ojos lo cual era algo molesto y lo obligo a abrir los ojos.

Al hacerlo al principio no reconoció donde estaba hasta que vio a su lado y allí estaba ella, inko dormía abrazada a el y aun tenia la ropa de ayer, eso le hizo recordar al rubio.

-Oh vaya nos quedamos dormidos- dijo el suavemente para no despertar a la peli verde, cosa que no funciono ya que ella igual empezó a despertar.

Inko se sorprendió al ver a Toshinori junto a ella, en el sillón, a esta hora y fue cuando ella igual comprendió y sintió como su rostro ardía "me quede dormida junto a Toshinori….. en el sillón''.

-Buenos días- fue la voz del rubio la que la dejo fuera de su cabeza el se veía mas despeinado de lo normal y su camisa estaba llena de arugas al igual que su pantalón, pero aun tenia esa sonrisa en su rostro y vida en sus ojos.

-Buenos días- respondió ella con una sonrisa, ante la vista del rubio ella tenia su cabello despeinado y su ropa igual arrugada pero seguía luciendo hermosa y aun que no lo admitiera en voz alta se alegraba de recibir un Buenos días de parte de ella.

-Parece que nos quedamos dormidos he?- dijo el estirando sus brazos y su cuello inko resoplo.

-¿Quieres quedarte a desayudar?- le pregunto ella mientras se levantaba del sillón, este la miro y asintió.- sabes puedes darme tu ropa para lavarla, ¿si quieres?- pregunto ella dudosa.

Inko por dentro no quería que el se fuera quería hablar con el, tener una mañana juntos e incluso ir al trabajo juntos. pero sabia que eso aun no era posible y era un poco egoísta querer a Toshinori solo para ella cuando aun no era del todo sincera con el, además de que aun había personas que dependían de el.

-te agradezco pero estoy bien, además si llegara con la misma ropa que ayer Mic y Midnight me interrogarían- dijo con gracia Toshinori al imaginar tal escena.

-bien entiendo, pero espero que aceptes mi desayuno- dijo ella alegre, el realizo un saludo militar y en un tono "serio" dijo- ¡Entendido!- causando una pequeña risa el la mujer.

Después de un desayuno donde Toshinori "lucio" sus habilidades culinarias ante inko y un pequeño intento de incendio se encontraban en la puerta listos para una pequeña despedida ya que en un rato se verían en la academia.

-Bien Chef All Might me dejaste impactada- mientras lo encaminaba a la puerta y veía al rubio avergonzado por casi quemar la cocina.

-Seee bueno eso no me pasa siempre sabes. Fueron errores técnicos- reprocho el aunque la verdad es que se quedo viendo a inko mientras ella hacia café y no noto el fuego.

-he he entiendo si es así espero que después vuelvas a impactarme Chef- Ohh a Toshinori sele ocurrió algo pero no de lo comentaría aun.

-Bien bien, lamento decirle que es mi hora de partida mi lady- dijo el dramáticamente y sin notar el sonrojo de inko almenos hasta que la vio.

Inko se había asustado un poco con la palabra Lady, pero ignoró eso el no sabia….aun, así que no había problema. Hoy había comenzado con un buen día.

Después de que Toshinori salió del departamento de Midoriya ninguno se dio cuenta que había alguien mirando desde la distancia con un celular en mano, el sujeto tomo unas fotos y se alejo del lugar lo mas rápido que pudo sin ser notado.

Mirando de nuevo las fotos ya sabia cuales escogería una era donde una mujer peli verde se encontraba sonriéndole a un hombre rubio de casi el doble de su tamaño y la otra donde se podría intuir que se daban un beso.

-Bien esto será suficiente- dijo el hombre para seguir su camino.

Debido al hecho de que no podía usar su quirk a pesar de ser un héroe retirado, Toshinori llego tarde a U.A. y fue una oportunidad para sus compañeros para molestarlo un poco almenos. Realmente no le molestaban solo era para que el se siguiera sintiendo igual que antes era mejor bromear junto con el que verlo sintiendo lastima de su salud por ello, el siempre agradecía sus gestos.

Como la vez que Aizawa lo enterró en su escritorio al igual que Yamada ya que ninguno había terminado su papeleo cosa que no gusto al pelinegro " nos sentó en nuestros escritorios y nos observo fijamente hasta acabar'' pensó Toshinori mientras se dirigía a dar una pequeña conferencia para el curso de héroes de tercer grado.

Inko había llegado a tiempo normal a U.A. y comenzó su trabajo, enviar cosas, entregar cosas, archivar información depositar y cobrar dinero, realizar citas y ajustar los horarios de las reuniones de maestros que darían lugar para la preparación de la graduación de los terceros aun faltaba para eso pero almenos quería tener un avance sobre la ceremonia.

Se vio interrumpida por el teléfono y vio que era Nezu- Si?- pregunto dudosa ella "podrías venir un momento lady-sama", bueno inko no sabia si estar alegre o no acerca de lo que Polar quería y eso por el hecho de que la había llamado lady-sama por teléfono "quizá esta de buenas solamente" pensó ella pero desecho esa idea rápido, el pequeño mamífero no es así y la conclusión era qué tramaba algo.

Ella entro a la dirección junto con unos papeles que debía entregarle "matando dos pájaros de un tiro" el mamífero frente a ella tenia una taza de te junto a el y una carpeta en sus patas.

-Bien Lady-sama ya casi ha pasado un mes desde que empezaste- empezó el mientras abría la carpeta con el contrato de prueba- he de decir que tu trabajo justo como espere que fuera muy eficiente, has mejorado mucho la organización de U.A. como esperaba de alguien como tu- inko se sentía alagada a pesar de ser amiga de el desde hace tiempo y debido a muchas cosas era raro para ella que alguien como el la felicitara y la ponía feliz.

-Gracias polar- dijo ella al director.

-Así que solo me queda ponerte un ultimo desafío para quedarte con el puesto- el abrió un cajón de su escritorio al ver el rostro de confusión de la mujer – como sabes hay veces que los alumnos de U.A. se encuentran en peligro y como personal de la academia tienes el compromiso de protegerlos, almenos cuando sea en terreno de la escuela eses libre de usar tu quirk-

Bien inko no sabia que esperar en estos momentos, Polar era un genio así que era de esperarse que dedujera sobre su condición pero que clase de prueba le podría, ella quería quedarse con el trabajo realmente le gustaba "tranquila inko, Polar no es tan malévolo para poner algo que el sabe que no harías" se dijo a si misma mientras veía como el sacaba una hoja y se la entregaba.

-MISS MIGHT….- leyó ella y luego hizo clic su cabeza pata voltear a verlo- espera… ¿Quieres que entre en esto?-pregunto dudosa apuntando al papel el mamífero solo asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Quiero que me demuestres tus habilidades con el disfraz, es como si fuera una infiltración, además de que no es peligroso es como una pequeña simulación-

-ok entiendo no es tan malo entonces ¿verdad?- pregunto dudosa, polar solo negó.

-Tu desafío es que All Might no te reconozca-

-Toshinori?-

-El es uno de los jueces- Ohh como le encantaba ver a alguien como ella tan nerviosa por el héroe "pensar en como eras hace un tiempo" pensó el con nostalgia.

Mientras en las clases de la tarde, la clase 1-A se encontraban "muy atentos a la clase" cosa que noto el héroe clandestino, Midoriya ya era un fanboy de los héroes así que siempre mostraba un interés abrumador por cualquier héroe, Yaoyorozu siendo muy aplicada igual era apasionada por aprender y aunque Todoroki y Bakugou no lo demostraran igual prestaba atención.

El resto de la clase tomaba interés y después se iba y luego volvía "estos mocosos" pensó el pelinegro cansado, bien si ellos querían aprender, ¡Bien!

-Bien entonces les encargare un proyecto- con voz cansada y escucho las quedas de algunos que se callaron al sentir la mirada del héroe- quiero que cada uno investigue acerca de un héroe clandestino y la próxima semana pasaran al frente a hablar de el- se volteo para salir del salón pero antes – no puede ser un héroe repetido y tiene que tener almenos 6 años de experiencia.

Pudo escuchar a sus alumnos preocupados por el trabajo la mayoría conocían a héroes populares, aunque no le sorprendería si Midoriya presentaba a algún héroe después de todo el fue el primero en reconocerlo como Eraserhead.

-Rayos no se de quien investigar!- escucho un grito dramático de parte de Ashido.

Terminadas las clases alguno cuantos decidieron investigar por su cuenta mientras otros le pedían ayuda a Midoriya " el Fanboy de los héroes" como le habían dicho Kaminari y Ashido quienes le pedían ayuda desesperadamente ya que no tenían idea de a quien investigar, unos tantos tenían ideas vagas pero igual querían la ayuda del pecoso.

-Tranquilos!-exclamo ida moviendo sus manos ganando la atención de todos – según las palabras de Aizawa-sensei no podemos repetir héroe así que considero racional una lista para que nadie rápida héroe y todos sepamos que héroe escogió cada quien-

A todos les pareció una buena idea pues evitarían la repetición de algún héroe, pero incluso Midoriya no sabia con certeza a cual héroe elegir aun.

Mientras pensaba junto con los demás en el área común Tokoyami se dirigió al pizarrón donde apuntaría los nombre de los héroe que escogerían y tranquilamente apunto un nombre para volver y sentarse y sacar un viejo cuaderno de notas.

Esto fue notado por sus compañeros y de izuku quien leyó el nombre de héroe y no lo reconoció.

-Enserio hombre ¡ya Tokoyami tiene un héroe!-dijo Hanta mientras miraba el pizarrón y leía el nombre –Lady.. gearger?- dudoso.

-Lady Jeager- lo corrigió Tokoyami.

-Wow que nombre- dijo kirishima-¿Qué significa?-

-Dama Cazadora- dijo el con emoción, allí fue cuando se gano la atención de los demás ver a Tokoyami así de emocionado no era muy normal normalmente era como un viejito que le gustan las manzanas.

-¿La conoces Deku-kun?- le pregunto uraraka al joven quien negó- nunca había escuchado ese nombre- apenado el peli verde.

-Pocas personas aun la recuerdan así que tranquilo, pero ella fue de las mejores heroínas clandestinas y además se sabe poco de ella- dijo el joven y emocionando, y izuku quien evidentemente se emociono al saber de un héroe tan misterioso.

-Nos contarías de ella?- pregunto Hagakure emocionada. El asintió.

-Lady Jeager la cazadora de criminales- "vaya nombre" pensó izuku mientras apuntaba en su libreta de héroes.- nacida en Japón y graduada de una academia de héroes en Alemania, viajo por varias partes del mundo y cuando llego a Japón ella rápidamente encerró a varios criminales- dijo Tokoyami y de repente salió Dar Shadow de el, eso ocurría poco si es que casi nunca pero debido a que Tokoyami estaba emocionado Dark shadow también quería escuchar.

-¡Ella hizo que las personas no le tuvieran miedo a las sombras!- dijo la sombra emocionado y luego Tokoyami le dijo que dejara la narración para el.

-La razón por la que era tan misteriosa es que ella nunca mostro su rostro al mundo, todo lo que se sabe de ella es su nombre de héroe y de donde se graduó, es un misterio su edad y quirk- dijo de manera misteriosa Tokoyami.

-Algo así ¿Cómo All Might?- pregunto Todoroki

-Aun mas, ella no salía en las noticias ni reportajes, ¡incluso casi no hay fotos de ella!- en eso saco una foto recortada de un periódico- esta foto me la dio mi madre quien fue salvada por ella hace mucho tiempo incluso antes de que yo naciera- en la foto se podía ver a una mujer con un traje de héroe que llamo la atención de izuku "es similar al traje de Nana Shimura" pensó el. Su rostro era cubierto por la sombra que provocaba su gorro o algo similar, se podía notar un cuello grueso como si llevara una bufanda la imagen no era muy clara así que no podían dar una descripción clara.

Lo que si era notorio era que esta estaba frente a un edificio en llamas y era de noche además de que podían notar una ligera capa de nieve en su traje.

-Brillantemente misteriosa!- dijo Aoyama y los demás asintieron.

-pero eso no es lo mas extraño de ella- todos lo miraron confundido- un día ella simplemente desapareció nuca se supo mas de ella, algunos dicen que se retiro, otros que fue secuestrada y otros mas que esta muerta-

\- ¿y tu que piensas? Kero- pregunto Asui a su compañero este se quedó pensativo.

-es difícil saberlo, ella tenia enemigos poderosos después de todo lo que había hecho, pero algo que se es que ella siempre procuro proteger a las personas del mal, además de demostrar que la obscuridad puede no ser mala , saber que es tu amiga- lo último lo dijo con misticismo y todos pensaron " allí esta el Tokoyami de siempre".

 **¡Resucite!, la verdad estaba en un bloqueo en como continuar era como que "tengo esto y quiero que llegue a esto, ¿pero como?", ya saben que es la primera vez que escribo algo asi por ello pido paciencia u, ademas no estaba en casa y esas cosas Xd pero ahora si de regreso lml.**


	14. Capítulo 14 Miss Might part1

**TOSHINKO 14 Miss Might part1**

Finalmente había llegado el día del concurso y si inko se era sincera con ella misma, estaba muy nerviosa. No tanto por el concurso si no por que Toshinori la vería sin saber que es ella, la única persona que sabia quien seria ella era Mitsuki ya que ella fue quien le ayudo a escoger su vestuario y las cosas que haría así como ayudarla con su tono de voz.

Puede que cambie su aspecto pero si hablaba normalmente sabia que Toshinori sabría quien era, al menos eso pensaba la peli verde mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas en la pequeña maleta que tenia.

-Bien Inko vamos por ello- se dijo a si misma dándose ligeros golpecitos en su mejillas, camino a la sala de estar donde la esperaba Mitsuki.

-Bien ya terminaste de guardar todo?- pregunto la rubia y inko asintió- bien entonces, buena suerte y espero que me veas desde el escenario- guiñándole un ojo a la pequeña mujer quien volvió a asentir.

-estoy nerviosa, esto es diferente sabes- dijo ella mirando la maleta.

-Ohh tranquila ¡nadie sabrá! Y estoy segura que lo harás de maravilla- mientras la tomaba de los hombros agitándola un poco y dándole una sonrisa.- bien es hora de partir- con eso ambas mujeres salieron del departamento de la peli verde.

En esos momentos el mismo sujeto que había tomado las fotos a inko y Toshinori, se encontraba junto al sujeto que buscaba venganza.

-¿Así que esta saliendo con el?- preguntó el sujeto quien se encontraba tras un escritorio elegante y vestía un elegante traje negro.

-Según lo que e podido ver lo que sea que haya entre ellos es mas que una amistad- dijo el otro sujeto mirando a su "Jefe".

-Bien…. Esto será tan divertido- dijo el mientras se recargaba frente a su escritorio- ya contactaste con esos tipos?- pregunto el.

-Si Jefe, ya todo esta listo solo tenemos que esperar el día- dijo mientras le daba una carpeta a su Jefe- ¿esta seguro que vaya yo?-preguntó curioso.

-Claro quien mejor para darme a conocer que sucede que tú, además sabes que tienes que salir de allí en cuanto averigües lo que quiero saber-

Toshinori había tenido que irse a Tokio 2 días antes del concurso, para arreglar algunos asuntos finales y ponerse al tanto de las cosas de su empresa de héroe, no estaba muy orgulloso de dejarla descuidada un tiempo pero esta vez había dejado los datos para que pudieran enviarle el trabajo, después de todo era maestro en U.A. así que no podía estar dando muchas vueltas.

Había pensado en la idea de hacerle una cena a inko en su departamento así ella no se preocuparía por nada.

-Cuando este de regreso!- dijo con entusiasmo pero en voz baja, después de todo estaba en una junta con los demás jueces para saber como calificarían.

Primero estaba la heroína Mirko, actualmente la numero 5 en el top de héroes casi en cuanto entro al salón ella trato de golpearlo pero el lo esquivo aunque no entendió el por que y ella solo dijo "quiero ver si eres fuerte" siguió sin comprender pero lo dejo pasar.

Luego estaba Ryukyu la heroína dragón y también dentro del top de héroes la verdad no recodaba si era 9 o 10, ella no lo recibió con un golpe almenos.

Después estaba quien estaba en el numero 23 en el top, ella había estado en el rescate de Bakugou así que le agradecía el ayudar sobre todo por que después de eso quedo inconsciente "obvio hombre ,santo golpe que recibió" pensó una parte de el.

Y por ultimo y para su gran sorpresa debido a que Uwabami la heroína serpiente no pudo venir de último minuto debido a que se interpuso un contratiempo en su trabajo de modelaje la persona que vino en su lugar era nada más y nada menos que…

-Midnight?- pregunto el héroe al ver a su compañera de trabajo ella camino hacia el mientras decía –Ohh All Might que sorpresa verte- con evidente sarcasmo.

-Ohh hombre quita esa cara, vamos sonríe eso es lo tuyo ¿no?- dijo ella dándole unos golpecitos en las costillas – además vine a asegurarme que no hagas nada raro, eres el único juez hombre ya que best jeanist tenia un viaje de quien sabe que- dijo ella mientras se volvía hacia un sillón en la habitación.

La habitación donde estaban era amplia y tenia enormes ventanas ya que estaban en los pisos de arriba de la torre, contaba con un área común, un escritorio y un pequeño lugar donde había refrigerios que eran devorados por Mirko.

-Así que estas aquí en su lugar- mientras se sentaba frente en una silla frente a ella.

-Si, quien mejor para un concurso donde mujeres demostrara su belleza ante nosotros dejando ver sus íntimos talentos- emocionada ganándose miradas de desconcierto de parte de los demás.

-En tus tiempos que era considerado como una mujer hermosa?- pregunto a Midnight quien entendió la indirecta "me esta diciendo vieja" pensó la peli negra molesta.

Después de una pelea entre ellas y la intervención de Toshinori y Ryukyu lograron separarlas.

-buen ahora que estamos todos tranquilos debemos saber como calificaremos- dijo la heroína dragón a los demás.

-tenemos indicado que no mostraremos los puntajes durante el concurso- dijo el rubio mientras miraba unos papeles "ni idea de que hago aquí" pensó al ver como discutían las demás heroínas.

Después de aclarar las dudas sobre como estarían calificando y eso se prepararon para bajar al piso donde ocurriría el evento, ya que seria transmitido en televisión, el espacio donde ocurriría el evento no tenia se ser tan grande pero aun así lograron tener casa llena.

El evento tendría lugar en el tercer piso de la torre ya que era como un gran audtorio, el escenario era bastante amplio y había espacio para bastantes personas "Ahh que recuerdos" pensó el rubio mientras veía como ya empezaba a llenarse el lugar con personas, había un espacio mas grande que los demás justo en el centro.

Si no mal recordaba habían quitado unos cuantos asientos de los costados ya que tenían que dejar espacio para la primera fase del concursó.

Mientras en los dormitorios de U.A. izuku esperaba ancioso que terminara el programa que veía Koda, no es que no le gustara nada de eso al contrario lo veía de vez en cuando con el ya que aprendía mas sobre su Quirk y como el saber mas de los animales le podía ayudar.

-Vaya Midoriya se ve algo ancioso no?- pregunto Sato a Ida y Uraraka.

-see bueno ya había pedido el televisor en este día especifico- dijo uraraka mirando al peliverde estar sentado en el piso al lado de Koda viendo el final de un documental sobre serpientes.

-Midoriya ha de tener sus motivos- dijo el chico de gafas.

En eso vieron como Koda le daba el control al pecoso y este le agradecía para cambiar los canales y decidieron acercarse.

-¿Qué es lo que veras Midoriya?- pregunto Sato sentándose en uno de los sillones, el peli verde volteo a verlo con una sonrisa en su rostro y era evidente la emoción también.

-Miss Might- dijo el y lo miraron confundidos.- un concurso que ocurre hoy, All Might se fue unos días antes ya que su agencia se hace cargo del concurso-

-Ohh así que por eso se fue- dijo Ida pensativo.

-No estas un poco emocionado por un concurso de belleza Deku-kun?- preguntó la castaña a su amigo, no es que no se alegrara de verlo tan entusiasmado era solo que era raro el ver a un chico emocionado por eso "pero tiene que ver con All Might" pensó para si misma Ohh el era tan fanático de All Might.

-Como no estar uraraka-san? No solo es un concurso normal participaran miles de mujeres incluso heroínas!- dijo el mientras en la pantalla se mostraban imágenes del auditorio dentro de Tower Might y se presentaban a los jueces.

-Miren Midnight esta allí- dijo Todoroki quien recién llegaba a la sala común junto con Asui.

-¿es Miss Might? Kero- preguntó la rana y los demás asintieron. Así fue como decidieron ver el concurso y Sato fue a su habitación por unos bocadillos que había hecho la noche anterior.

-Dijiste que miles de mujeres participan no?- preguntó Koda a su compañero quien asintió- entonces ¿Cómo le harán con tantas participantes?-

-Ohh bueno la primera etapa es una carrera y la segunda una ronda de preguntas y con eso dejaran a 5-dijo mientras en la pantalla en presentador daba la entrada y explicaba como serian las eliminaciones.

Bien aquí estaba junto con miles de mujeres "vamos inko tranquila, no tendrás que preocuparte solo hasta que realmente estés dentro" pensó la mujer mientras se ataba una cinta. Según lo dicho por el presentador dado que muchas se inscribieron harían dos etapas donde eliminarían a casi todas " algo realmente brutal' había dicho una mujer al lado de ella.

La primera etapa era una carrera, eso sonaba fácil ¿no? Bueno estaban a unas 20 manzanas de distocia de Tower Might y dado que participaban heroínas se les permitió en esa etapa usar su traje de héroe y a las demás sus quirk.

-esto será tan comido- inko volteo a ver a un lado y miro a la misma mujer que había visto con Toshinori cuando fue a la entrevista con Polar, esta vez tenia un traje ajustado al cuerpo de color blanco con detalles en azul cielo era de mangas largas y tenia una especie de antenas, sus piernas iban desnudas y llenaba unos botines especiales.

Vio como ella volteaba al verla y de inmediato se volteo lo que menos quería era ser reconocida o llamar la atención "igual si quedas dentro llamaras la atención" se dio a si misma con algo de resignación, nunca fue de estar frente a las cámaras.

-¡LISTAS!- cada mujer presente se preparo -¡FUERAA!- y así dio inicio el concurso.

-Wow Wow mira eso- dijo Mirko emocionada al ver como civiles usaban su quirk para tomar ventaja, ya sea usándolos de manera creativa o aprovechando el terreno como los edificios.

-incluso algunas heroínas se ven impresionadas por que civiles tomen ventaja de ellas- dijo Ryukyu mientras miraba como una heroína era rebasada por una mujer alta que se veía muy atlética.

-Bueno toda heroína que se inscribió debió de saber que no solo por ser pro Hero ya tenían un lugar asegurado- mientras le daba un sorbo a su botella de agua y luego volteo a ver a cierto rubio.- ¿tu que opinas All Might?-

Toshinori quien estaba algo distraído miro las pantallas que mostraran la carrera que ocurría muy rápido, al frente iban en su mayoría heroínas y entre ellas reconoció a Stormelec quien se mantenía ya que gracias a su quirk podía levitar y eso ya era ventaja.

-Bueno yo se que las primeras 10 en llegar dieron su mejor esfuerzo sean civiles o heroínas- mientras les daba una sonrisa a sus compañeras.

-¡Esto es increíble!- dijo el presentador emocionado y ganando la atención de los jueces y de los espectadores del lugar.

Aun en la línea de meta se encontraban dos personas, una notoriamente una heroína quien era de estatura promedio, tenia el cabello castaño y los ojos morados, llevaba su traje de héroe que consistía en un traje similar a su astronauta pero mas revelador esta se encontraba de brazos cruzados mirando a la otra participante que aun seguía allí.

La otra participante también de estatura normal e iba con un conjunto deportivo de color negro con detalles rojos, cosa que a Toshinori le recordó su traje de la edad de bronce, también llevaba un gorro de color rojo y se podía ver que del mismo color eran sus ojos.

Ella se encontraba estirando y noto la cámara viéndola solo para voltear a saludar y ponerse en posición para salir.

-¡ESTAS PARTIIPANTES APENAS SALDRAN!- justo cuando el presentador dijo eso la heroína decidió salir, dando un gran salto era como si quitara la gravedad de su cuerpo y daba un salto muy amplio y para caer aplicaba su peso de nuevo o tal vez un poco más ya que caía rápido- ¡YA A SALIDO LA HEROÍNA ASTROM!-

-vaya ya todo mundo tiene ventaja y aun queda ella al final- dijo Mirko al ver a la mujer de negro ver como salía la heroína.

-Si pero quizá algo tiene bajo la manga ¿no crees Mirko?- preguntó Midnight a la morena quien solo sonrió esperando que fuera cierto.

Sin aviso la mujer negro salió disparada a una considerable velocidad hacia frente dejando a atrás a la mitad de las participantes, dejando a la audiencia emocionada. La parte mas intensa y donde se podía escuchar a la audiencia mas exaltada era en las ultimas 5 manzanas donde se disputaba el primer lugar entre 3 participantes, Stormelec, Astrom y la mujer atlética que ahora que le ponían mas atención se notaba su extranjerismo, cada una de ellas daba lo máximo.

Si no era Astrom dando un gran salto era Stormelec ayudándose de los vientos de sus tormentas para ganar distancia o la extranjera que corría. Las demás igual competían pero sobre todo las ultimas ya que sabían que ellas quedarían en los 3 primeros y eso dejaría solo 7 lugares disponibles.

A la hora de llegar al escenario tenían que pasar por dos pisos de la torre y eran escaleras.

-Esto es emocionante- dijo la extranjera al subir las escaleras y miraba a la peliblanca y castaña con las que competía.

-No perderé tan fácil- dijo la castaña mientras subía.

-¡Quedare numero 1!- dijo Yuri entusiasmada, si lograba quedar primero de ley All Might la notaria y así comenzaría a ver que tan increíble era ella.

-¡YA CASI LLEGAN!- escucharon como el publico comenzaba a aplaudir y apoyarlas.

Lo que nadie predijo es que la misma mujer de ojos rojos aparecería justo detrás de ellas tres y en unos movimientos nivel ninja, saltaría atreves de los espacios entre ellas para tomar ventaja y salir primero de las escaleras.

Yuri seguía a pesar de que su mente solo se enfoco en la mujer que logro pasar sobre ella, ya que bueno eso hizo.

-¡ASOMBROSO!- dijo es presentador- de ultimo momento una de las participantes paso atreves de la barrera de la rivalidad de las que se mantuvieron en la cabeza y en un instante las supero-

-Mírala nada mas- dijo Ryukyu al ver al la participante quien se recostó en el escenario y levanto una mano para después reírse un poco.

-Así parece que hasta ella misma se asombro- dijo y los demás asintieron.

-uyy las demás no se quedan atrás- Midnight mientras miraba como la extranjera caminaba a la ganadora del primer lugar y la ayudaba la levantarse, allí fue cuando se dieron cuenta que ella era de corta estatura y la extranjera era muy alta.

Después de obtener a las 10 ganadoras de la primera ronda All Might les dio un agradecimiento alas demás participantes y les deseo lo mejor, se tomaría un descanso y se comenzaría con la segunda ronda.

-¡WOW! ¿Viste eso hombre?- preguntó Kirishima emocionado a Bakugou quien no se encontraba muy emocionado.

Cuando sato fue a buscar bocadillos a su cuarto se topo con el pelirrojo y le comento acerca de lo que iban a ver, este se emociono y fue a buscar a el bakusquat.

-No me esperaba eso!- chillo Ashido mientras tomaba un trozo de bollo relleno.- delicioso-

-bueno uraraka parece que Midoriya no es el único que se emociona con esto- dijo Ida a su amiga.

-Esta bien ya entiendo, esto no es cualquier concurso- dijo ella y miro a Deku quien anotaba en su cuaderno de héroe- ¿Qué escribes Deku-Kun?- inclinándose un poco mas cerca del peli verde cosa que lo puso nervioso.

-B-bueno puede que algunos participantes no sean héroes pero sus Quirks realmente son interesantes- emocionado mientras volvía a cerrar su libreta.

En ese momento Aizawa entraba a los dormitorios ya que había salido desde temprano y recién llegaba, noto como sus alumnos hablaban emocionados acerca de alguna cosa y sonrió "estos mocosos" y se dirijo a su habitación a descansar después de todo Emi siempre gastaba mucha de su energía.

-¡Bien! Hora comenzaremos con la segunda ronda- el publico aplaudió emocionado y se enfocó a los jueces mientras en presentador decía- la segunda ronda será de preguntas y los jueces al terminar decidirán las 5 mejores respuestas, tengan en cuenta que este concurso no es para decir quien es mas bonita que otra, aquí es para ver la belleza de su corazón- el publico aplaudió.

-bien comenzaremos desde la 10 a la 1- mientras se veía como una mujer entraba, era joven al parecer de aspecto un tanto llamativo por su cabello colorido y sus ojos arcoíris.

-¿Cuál es tu motivación para entrar a Miss Might?-ella pareció pensarlo un poco- ¡Yoo quería que vieran la hermosura de mis arcoíris!- emocionada.

La mente de los jueces pensó lo mismo "¿Qué?".

-Bien entonces ¿Por qué crees que debes ganar?- ella se toco la barbilla- bueno yo no busco ganar, solo quiero que las personas al ver mis arcoíris se sientan felices- dando una sonrisa a la cámara.

-OK última ¿Con que palabra describirías a All Might?- cabe decir que hasta ahora Toshinori se enteraba de cuales eran las preguntas que harían, aunque sabía que de alguna manera querían embarrarlo en el concursó.- Sonriente-

Bien sus respuestas fueron un poco extrañas pero se veía que ella quería ver ala gente sonreír y no triste. Así continuaron hasta que llego el turno de la mujer castaña que había llegado en cuarto lugar.

(como soy floja solo pondré las respuestas de las 4 primeras xd)

-1-Queria demostrarle a una amiga que puedes hacer lo que te propongas por difícil que parezca. 2-ganar seria asombroso pero aun mas el realmente haber motivado a mi amiga.3- Imponente.

En tercer lugar la extranjera.

-1-All Might es popular en mi país así que cuando llegue aquí y me entere de esto yo solo quise conocer a mi ídolo.2-ganar ¿eh? Bueno no creo que gane alguien que alarde de si misma si que no se responder a esto.3- A-S-O-M-B-R-O-S-S-O-.

Segundo lugar nuestra querida enamorada del pobre Toshi.

-1-para mi es de esa oportunidades que simplemente no puedes rechazar.2- bueno no se sabe que buscan la primer Miss Might pero espero que yo pueda almenos acercarme mas a eso.3- Apuesto.

La misteriosa mujer que llego en primer lugar.

-1-Es un motivo personal, pero solo puedo decir que es un paso mas en mi vida y de quienes amo.2-puede que el ganar se piense como objetivo pero espero poder mejorar yo misma gracias a esto.3- Humano.

-Así que ellas cinco quedaron- dijo un pensativo Mineta mientras observa a las participantes ganadoras de las dos rondas de eliminación, no era de sorprender que cuando Ashido fue a hablare a las demás chicas para ver junto a los demás Miss Might, Mineta también se apuntara.

-Muy diverso el asunto- dijo Tokoyami quien había llegado junto con Shoji y Sero.

-¿Qué harán ahora?- pregunto Aoyama mientras realizaba una pose elegante cubriendo la televisión y ganándose unos almohadazos de sus compañeros.

-Bueno serán 2 pasarelas una con vestidos de noche y otra con trajes inspirados en All Might- dijo Izuku a sus compañeros después de todo había investigado acerca de la programación del concurso.

-¿Serán vestidos formales?- preguntó Yaoyorozu al ver la cara de pervertido de mineta mientras surruraba ''vestido de noche".

-SI, también habrá una prueba de talento y al final cada una tendrá unos minutos en el escenario para hacer lo que quieran-

-¿Entonces esto recién empieza no?- Ojiro mientras ponía un cojín enorme para luego caer sobre el.

Así fue como la clase 1-A se encontraba viendo Miss Might.

Mientras algunas de las alumnas de la clase B igual lo veían aunque sus compañeros no mostraron tanto interés en un concurso de belleza.

Emi Fukukado también conocida como la heroína sonriente , o "mujer irritante" como Shouta la llamaba.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que salían y ambos decidieron que fuera algo clandestino, pero a Emi le encantaba la idea de su amor secreto y bromeaba con Shouta cada que lo veía, puede que el rodara los ojos con "irritación" pero ella siempre lograba ver esa sonrisa dibujada en los labios del pelinegro.

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que se habían visto la ultima vez fue cuando se encontraron en la junta y ella le dio su pañuelo ya que se veía tan obscuro, lo que le resulto curioso es que el no se lo quito y eso la alegro.

Hoy habían provechado que todos estaban atentos a Miss Might para salir de manera mas tranquila ya que ambos lo necesitaban y aunque Shouta siempre decía que ella le absorbía energía o cosas raras siendo el quien no dejaba que se fuera a la hora de la despedida.

Habían avanzado mucho en estos últimos meses ya que el le dio una copia de la lave de su departamento "alimentar a su gato" dijo el mientras volteaba hacia un lado, pero Emi sabia que su gato era una prioridad para el hombre y además le encanto ver un tono carmín en su rostro pálido, ella sabia que el confiaba en ella no a cualquiera le daba una llave de su departamento y sin darse cuanta poco a poco se fue mudando.

Ya cuando se dieron cuenta a ninguno le resultó molesto, a ella le encantaba verlo en su saco para dormir amarillo era como una oruga gigante a punto de despertar. Ella siempre bromeaba con el y aunque el mundo no lo supiera el también amaba las bromas.

Emi llego al departamento y fue recibida por maullidos de un gato negro que casualmente tenia una cicatriz en el mismo lugar de que héroe borrador, incluso había bromeado con Shouta cuando le puso su equipo al minino "un lindo fondo de pantalla" pensó ella mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo en el sofá.

-Bien Bien no quiero dejarme la intriga de Miss Might- mientras ponía el canal y se preparaba la descansar después de que termine.

Ya lista y sabiendo las participantes Emi cenaba junto a Mini-Eraser.

 **Volvi lml una que quiere ser constante y publicar cada semana, sin errores de ortografía (sigo trabajando en ello XD ) avanzar mas a la historia, tal vez publicar los dibujitos que hago de la historia y luego ¡PUM! La vida me golpea xd pero bueno siempre que pueda publicare 7u7 pero de que termino esta historia la termino lml xd.**

 **¿Qué piensan del manga? 7u7 Nana en su modo mama :,v**


	15. Chapter 15 Miss Might part2

**TOSHINKO Cap 15 Miss Might part.2**

Finalmente había acabado la primera ronda del concurso, Mitsuki se encontraba entre el publicó junto con Masaru quien al igual que ella sabia quien era inko claro después de todo su esposa le había a dicho que animara a su amiga pero el no sabia cual era, así que no le quedo de otra que decirle.

-Fue una eliminación brutal- dijo el castaño a Mitsuki quien asintió.

-Si, realmente brutal de todas ellas solo quedaron esas cinco- mientras se cruzaba de brazos pues el presentador estaba dando información de las participantes- Shhh escuchemos- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¡Bien publico! La primera etapa será la pasarela de noche y mientras nuestras concursantes desfilan daré información de ellas- la gente del publico se alegro pues a pesar de saber quienes eran las ganadoras no tenían ni idea de sus nombres, almenos en el caso de las heroínas no era así.

Toshinori no sabia lo que debía esperar, Midnight le había dado consejos para que el pudiera calificar a las participantes y a pesar del hecho de que no se mostrarían los resultados lo seguía poniendo nervioso, si nunca fue muy bueno con el papeleo de la empresa es mas aun tenia ciertos problemas en el papeleo como maestro aunque las practicas eran fáciles.

El escenario tuvo un cambio de iluminación para la pasarela, las luces se hicieron tenues y el reflector enfocaría a la participante que debía resaltar en su momento de pasar. Una melodía suave empezó a sonar dando inicio y un leve aplauso del publico se escucho.

De el lado izquierdo del escenario salió una mujer de cabello color arcoíris tenia la piel un poco bronceada, llevaba un vestido largo y con escote en V lo llamativo de este era que jugando con las luces se podían distinguir varios colores además llevaba unos tacones altos de color negro.

-Irisu Niji, 25 años y actualmente trabaja como chef en un restáurate familiar, le gusta ver a la gente feliz y los arcoíris- la joven camino con una gran sonrisa atravesó del escenario mientras la luz la seguía en su recorrido – no le gusta las caras tristes, ama poder ayudar a sus padres- ella llego al lado derecho del escenario y saludo al publico con su mano.

Allí se quedo y la luz de nuevo ilumino el lado izquierdo del escenario mostrando a la extranjera, esta era bastante alta y de tez bronceada además de ser rubia y de ojos azul verdoso, llevaba un vestido azul con escote de corazón y su cabello peinado a un lado, además su vestido tenia un corte en una pierna dejando ver que tenia un cuerpo atlético.

-Michell Mike, 30 años casada y con dos hermosos hijos y atleta profesional, le encanta pasar tiempo con su familia y poder ayudarlos- ella camino atravesó del escenario dejándose lucir "BEAUTIFUL" logro escuchar Toshinori desde el púbico y agradecía su buena vista pues pudo ver a un hombre de cabello negro levantado desde su asiento.

El sonrió al ver la cara del hombre que seguramente era su esposo y por alguna razón pensó en inko, esto hizo que se pusiera nervioso y se tensara cosa que Ryukyu noto.

-¿estas bien All Might?- le pregunto ella

– Si si solo estaba pensando en que su esposo esta muy emocionado- dijo el apuntando discretamente hacia el hombre

-Oh ya veo, se nota que la ama ¿no lo crees All Might?- este asintió, Ryukyu le pico la curiosidad por el héroe no es que no fuera guapo al contario lo era pero no era su tipo, además le tenia respeto por su trabajo.

Era solo que nunca se mostro la vida privada de el héroe numero 1 y desde que cambio por ese ataque muchos se dieron cuenta de algo, el no tenia una familia o pareja algo triste si te ponías a pensar "Pero su expresión de antes…" que se quedo pensativa la heroína.

De regreso al lado izquierdo del escenario apareció una mujer peli blanca que All Might reconoció, esta llevaba su vestido negro que tenia varios diamantes de color plateado, sus mangas caían de sus codos y con escote de corazón, llevaba un collar delgado.

-Hotaru Yuri, 31 años soltera y pro-Hero conocida como Stormelec capas de crear tormentas eléctricas, le encanta la música y ayudar a las personas- ella camino atraves del escenario alegremente y saludo a el publico.

-lindo vestido- dijo Mirko mientras anotaba en su cuaderno.

-aunque el de Mike era un lindo tono azul- mirando de nuevo a la extranjera.

-el de Niji es muy llamativo- Ryukyu viendo como Yuri se acomodaba al lado de las demás.

De nuevo la luz apareció del lado izquierdo dejando ver a una mujer de ojos rojos y cabello negro el cual estaba recogido en un chongo alto dejando su rostro descubierto, era de tez pálida y llevaba un vestido rojo este estaba unido a una gargantilla del mismo color con dos listones colgando de su espalda.

-Mizuki Hitodama, 21 años secretaria y ama cuidar de su familia y sus seres queridos, le gustan las hamburguesas y poner ayudar a alguien en apuros -

\- Hitodama…. Interesante nombre- dijo Toshinori y se gano la mirada de Midnight- ¿Qué?-

\- ¿en cerio? Hombre mira ese vestido! Es atrevido pero silencioso- mientras observaba que contaba con un escote en la espalda que no habían notado antes – sensualidad- dijo ella mientras anotaba en su cuaderno, bueno Toshinori no se fijaba mucho en algunas cosas y estando con inko nunca ha pensado con ella siendo sensual, hermosa ya era tanto fuera por dentro y eso a el era suficiente para amarla.

\- Oh All Might ¿estas bien? Estas algo rojo- de nuevo le preguntó Ryukyu al héroe retirado quien mejor tomo agua, Midnight sonrió de lado al verlo así, era gracioso.

Ella se posiciono con las demás de luego la luz apareció en el lado izquierdo, una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos morados esta lleva aun vestido blanco que era de lado dejando uno de sus hombros desnudos y el otro cubierto por la tela que caía.

-Hoshiko Chise, 28 años pro-Hero conocida como Astrom puede cambiar la gravedad de ella y de quien este cerca, le gusta observar estrellas y ama su trabajo además de la familia y sus amigos-

Ella se posiciono en un lado del escenario mientras las demás se acomodaban junto con ella para estar en el centro de este. Así fue durante un rato para que el público pudiera notar más como se veían y los jueces vieran su actitud con el público.

-vieron ese vestido rojo?-preguntó emocionada Ashido a sus compañeras.

-el arcoíris era hermoso!- dijo Hagakure mientras se movía alegre, Sero había atado a mineta en la pared con su cinta.

-el blanco no estaba mal- Yaoyorozu volteo a ver a Jiro- ¿Cuál te gusto a ti?-

Esta comenzó a jugar con sus cables- bueno no estoy segura cada uno es hermoso y va con quien lo lleva-

-ella tiene razón- kero- Asui mirando la pantalla.

Kaminari quien estaba junto a kirishima puso su mano en su mentón en una pose "cool" – Justo como dice Jiro y Asui esos vestidos son tan hermosos como quienes los portan- mineta desde la pared en la que se encontraba asintió frenéticamente mientras salivaba.

-Merci~ - dijo Aoyama poniéndose de nuevo frente al televisor con una pose – seria interesante saber cual gusto mas a All Might ¿no creen?- esto hizo que sus compañeros se quedaran pensando.

Sobre todo cierto pecoso no le preocupaba en lo absoluto que su mentor calificara a esa mujeres ¿no?, "Vamos izuku Midoriya deja de pensar en eso" desde que se había enterado de que All Might sentía algo por su madre y que ella también lo hacia, había decidido que ellos fueran a su paso.

Pero no había visto ningún cambio "ni siquiera por que ella trabaja aquí" no quería admitirlo pero …. Le preocupaba que no pasara nada. Uraraka noto como el hacia un ligero gesto de preocupación así que discretamente mientras los demás debatían sobre el tema ella se acerco a preguntar.

-¿estas bien Deku-kun?- este salió de sus pensamientos y solo le aseguro que nada pasaba.

Volviendo al concurso mas precisamente tras el escenario las dos heroínas se encontraban discutiendo por que una tomo algo de la otra, mientras las demás participantes solo las miraban.

-Emm chicas no creo que valga la pena pelearse por eso- dijo nerviosa Hitodama a ambas.

-ella tiene razón mientras sigan peleándose por eso, pierden tiempo para alistar su acto- Mike detrás de la pelinegra y le tocaba el hombro en señal de que la ayudaría a tranquilizar a esas dos.

-Cierto chicas ¡sigue la prueba de talento!- Niji ya tenia puesto su atuendo para actuar, esto hizo recapacitar a ambas heroínas y aceptaron dejar el tema para el final.

Cuando ellas se dispusieron a irse para alistarse la mujer rubia miro a la pelinegra- esas dos tienen lo suyo no?-

-si desde que debutaron tienen algún tipo de rivalidad por algo, almenos dejan de lado sus diferencias cuando es tiempo de salvar a las personas- mientras dejaba salir un suspiro.

-Wow sabes mucho no?- Niji entusiasmada, Hitodama solo se movió hacia atrás ya que se había acercado mucho y comenzó a mover los brazos nerviosa.

-No, no , solo conozco bastante de héroes….. digamos que conozco a alguien que enserio los adora- mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

-y he de suponer que se te pego información ¿no?- Mike dándole una mirada divertida, la pelinegra asintió sonriente- bien creo que mejor nos alistamos ya Niji esta lista y ¡Mira! Seguimos con esto puesto- apuntando a su vestido- Hitodama y Niji se rieron.

-Bien veamos que tienen ahora- Mirko se acomodo en su asiento con los brazos cruzados, esta etapa era mas para el publico infantil que viera esto, después de todo All Might era un imán de niños y en este concurso la que ganara tendría que tener ese mismo talento.

-oh vamos apesto a que podrá ver algo que no haigas visto- dijo a la heroína, esta volteo a verla con cara de "no lo creo".

\- bueno tu estas mas interesada en las habilidades físicas mas que otra cosa no- Midnight garabateaba cosas en su libreta, después de todo nunca dijeron que solo era para calificar.

-claro, después de todo no puedo estar tan quieta mucho tiempo y patear traseros de villanos es algo que me encanta hacer- dijo emocionada mientras una sonrisa triunfal aparecía en su rostro.

-Ohh vamos tal ves las participantes puedan mostrar cosas increíbles- dijo All Might ganándose la atención de las demás- además recuerden que en esta etapa el uso de quirk esta prohibido así que lo que hagan será 100% vasado en sus habilidades o artes que dominen- en eso el estaba en lo correcto.

-Ahh tienes razón pero igual no me convencerán tan fácil-

El presentador apareció en el escenario -¡Bien publico! Iniciaremos las pruebas de talento y dado que estamos donde abundan quirks que hacen la fantasía realidad como el caso de una participante, quien puede crear arcoíris a voluntad. Como algunos saben y para los que no, en esta etapa no esta permitido el uso del quirk.- mitsuki desde su asiento sintió como su esposo llamaba su atención.

-¿Qué sucede Masaru?- preguntó ella

\- ¿inko no tendrá problemas en esta etapa?-dudoso.

-NO para nada Masaru tonto, recuerda donde estudio ella- mientras levantaba una mano y la ponía frente a el- además durante casi toda su vida no ha usado su quirk, bueno no como tal- Masaru asintió y prefirió escuchar a su esposa si ella no dudaba el tampoco, solo que ella si sabia que a=haría inko y el no tenia ni idea.

-¡Comenzaremos con la colorida Niji!- el presentador despojo el escenario y del centro apareció la mujer esta ves con su cabello recogido en una coleta alta y vestida de blanco, llevaba consigo un artefacto que era para hacer burbujas.

Una canción de fondo comenzó a sonar y ella hizo una reverencia al público y comenzó, en el suelo se encontraban recipientes con líquido que era para hacer burbujas. Ella comenzó habiendo una grande y después la reventó.

-Wow asombroso- dijo Mirko muy "entusiasmada.

-apenas empieza mujer- Ryukyu

De nuevo Niji hizo una burbuja enorme y esta comenzó a flotar sobre el escenario ella tomo de nuevo liquido he hizo otra pero esta ves metió una pequeña pelota dentro y la empujo hacia la otra burbuja.

Con suaves movimientos y gracias a la iluminación que estaba ocurriendo ella comenzó a hacer más burbujas esta vez de un tamaño mucho más pequeño, y por raro que parezca parecían pequeñas nubes. De repente la burbuja que había entrado a la otra con la pelota fue iluminada por reflectores de varios colores y Niji se posiciono justo debajo de ella.

El publico estaba hipnotizado por ese efecto fantasía que ella había logrado con solo burbujas, hizo una burbuja quedando ella dentro y con un ágil movimiento lanzo el bastón de burbujas al cielo golpeando gusto la pelota que al explotar de esta comenzaron a salir miles de burbujas de distintos colores.

No falto mucho para que la gran burbuja explotara ganando un "Ohh" del publico, cuando las burbujas cayeron sombre Niji ella aun estaba cubierta por su burbuja quedando cubierta.

Cuando esta exploto Niji apareció cubierta de colores y ya no con su traje blanco, el público aplaudió emocionado.

-Eso estuvo bien- finalmente dijo Mirko al tener a una pegada a ella para saber que decía.

-algo muy llamativo- Ryukyu apunto en su cuaderno.

-veamos que mas tienen las participantes- All Might motivando a sus compañeras jueces hasta que Midnight lo miro.

-Uuh All Might no sabía que fueras de esos- con un tono perverso en su voz, finalmente Toshinori entendió.

-¿Q-que?... n-no no es eso Midnight- agitando las manos en negación esta soltó una risa.

-Ahh tranquilo, tranquilo ya se que lo tuyo es mas sencillo- ninguna de las otras heroínas entendió la conversación, Toshinori solo pudo sentir como se calentaba su rostro "¿acaso ella sabe?" se pregunto a si mismo, aunque no le extrañaría si lo hiciera "hasta Aizawa se dio cuenta" pensó el.

-¡Ahora demos paso a la siguiente participante Chise!-ahora del escenario salió la mujer castaña y había que decirlo se veía un poquito enojada.

-¿Creen que este bien?-

-Shhh cállate ya va a empezar-

Ella traía un traje de tipo entrenadora, saco un gran guante grueso y se lo puso en su mano izquierda y después con la otra saco un silbato y lo toco, pasaron unos segundos y nada.

Lo toco otra vez y después por la puerta por la que habían entrado de la carrera apareció un águila calva, esta voló hasta el brazo de la participante y esta sonrió al animal.

Después camino con el hacia los jueces mas precisamente hacia nuestro rubio retirado.

-Hey un águila calva- dijo el mirando al animal y luego a Chise, viviendo en américa durante un tiempo era obvio que reconocería a tal especie, la castaña le dijo que se levantara y lo atrajo hacia en escenario donde saludo al publico emocionándolos.

Desde atrás Yuri mordía un pañuelo enojada- esa bastarda esta usando a All Might- sus demás compañeras solo la miraban con un poco de gracia pero sin llegar a burlarse.

De regreso en el escenario Chise le dio otro guante al héroe y este le lo puso – levanta la mano- este le hizo caso, después ella se alejo de el junto con el animal aun en su mano.

Ya estando en un costado del escenario saco su silbato y el águila salió volando hacia el rubio quien no se movió según indicaciones. El águila voló alrededor de el para luego ponerse en su mano "Wow" se escucho del publico en estos días el hecho de poder criar a un animal o domarlo por así decirlo normalmente lo hacían personas con un quirk que les permitiera tener mejor contacto con estos animales "¿que pensaría el joven Koda?" se cuestiono Toshinori.

De nuevo ella toco su silbato y el animal salió de la mano del héroe para dar un recorrido por el lugar y parándose en la mesa de los jueces mas precisamente en el lugar de All Might. Chise camino hacia el héroe y le dijo que ya podía moverse.

Caminaron hasta llegar a una distancia de la mesa – Riyu- dijo ella y el ave la miro- Riyu ¿Dónde esta Mirko?- el ve camino hasta estar frente a la heroína y llamo a su dueña, el publico aplaudió.

-bien bien, ahora ¿donde esta Ryukyu?-el ave miro a las demás jueces y se dirigió a la heroína dragón y de nuevo llamo a su dueña- bien bien Riyu- el águila movió sus alas alegre.

-Bien esta es la ultima, Riyu se All Might- todos miraron al ave, esta se puso en donde era el lugar del héroe y se agito dejando dos mechones de plumas levantados después se puso recto e hincho el pecho y de nuevo llamo a su dueña.

El público aplaudió emocionado ya que de manera adorable el águila había imitado al héroe.

-¿Qué piensas ahora Mirko?- dijo

-esta bien, si hay cosas interesantes!- resignada pero con una sonrisa que hasta un ave la reconociera a cualquiera le gustaría.

-Bien publico esto fue asombroso- se escucharon aplausos y de mas- ahora seguiremos con Mike!-

Del escenario salió la gran mujer sonriente y saludando al publico, ya All Might se había sentado de nuevo en su lugar, se puso en el centro y las luces se atenuaron una canción movida y alegre comenzó a sonar al principio pensaron que cantaría. Pero ella comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la canción sus movimientos eran alegres y muy contagiosos.

-ooh ella sabe como moverse- Midnight bailando en su asiento.

-esta ves estoy de acuerdo contigo- igual que ella.

Su presentación fue muy alegre y mas por que atrajo a unas personas al escenario que seguían bailando con ella, fue una buena participación.

-Wow eso fue movido- el presentador tampoco se salvo de ser tentado a bailar- bien ahora vamos con Yuri!-

Los de producción pusieron un micrófono y Yuri quien iba con un vestido azul marino con rojo se puso en posición, la canción comenzó y Toshinori ya sabia que canción era " no poder ser.." pensó el, no es que le desagradara la canción era solo que ya en américa se la habían dedicado y hasta cantar mujeres que daban un declaraciones amor bastante atrevida " oh hombre ella aun sigue intentándolo" pensó una parte de el, ya sabia que Yuri estaba tras el y aunque no se lo digiera a inko una de las razones por las que aun no quería que fuera publica su relación era por que ella aun insistía.

Sabía que primero tendría que dejarle en claro que no estaba interesado en ella por que ya tenía a alguien más y que de seguro había alguien en el mundo para ella.

 _Where have all the_

 _Good men gone_

 _And where are all the gods?_

Yuri empezó de gran manera mostrando bien su interpretación de la canción.

 _Where's the Street-wise_

 _Hercules_

 _To fight rising_

 _Odds? Isn't there a white_

 _Knight upon a fiery_

 _Steed?_

 _Late at night I toss and_

 _Turn and dream of_

 _What I need_

En ese momento ella miro a All Might con determinación, "hay por dios…" pensó el pobre de Toshinori al la, el claramente no necesitaba esto.

 _I need a hero_

 _I'm holding out for a_

 _Hero 'til the end of the night_

 _He's gotta be strong_

 _And he's gotta fast_

 _And he's gotta be fresh_

 _From the fight_

Ella lo apunto, no Ryukyu o Midnight que estaban a su lado, no a su cuaderno, oh no lo apuntaba a el.

 _I need a hero_

 _I'm holding out for a_

 _Hero 'til the morning_

 _Light_

 _He's gotta be sure_

 _And it's gotta soon_

 _And he's gotta_

 _Be large than life_

Ella se dirigió al publico para alivio de Toshinori, sintió una intensa mirada sobre el solo para ver a Midnight mirándolo con una cara extraña este hico un gesto " ¿que ocurre?" ella rodo los ojos " ¿Qué fue eso?" Toshinori la noto algo rara, este se encogió de hombros "ni idea", ella lo miro con duda.

 _Through the wind and_

 _The chill and the rain_

 _And the strom and the_

 _Flood_

 _I can feel his approach_

 _Like the fire in my blood._

 _I need a hero_

 _I'm holding out for a_

 _Hero 'til the end of the night_

De Nuevo miro a Toshinori y le guiño un ojo y se escucho "Uuuy" de parte del publicó, ya Toshinori se esperaba los periódicos o revistas con algún titulo acerca de algún amorío con ella, pero esperaba que inko no se sintiera mal por eso o peor aun que ella pensara que si había algo.

Por un momento se sintió mal pero seguía con una sonrisa en el rostro "definitivamente le hare esa cena" pensó el en su amada peli verde. Por suerte Yuri ya estaba por terminar y se dirigió al público quienes estaban animados por la canción.

 _He's got to be strong_

 _And he's got to be fast_

 _And he's got to be fresh_

 _From the fight_

 _I need a hero_

 _I'm holding out for a_

 _Hero 'til the morning light_

 _He's got to be sure_

 _And it's got to be soon_

 _And he's got to be_

 _Largo tan rife_

La canción termino y una ola de aplausos vino Yuri sonrió orgullosa, seguro con esto ya había llamado su atención.

-eso fue muy bueno- dijo el presentador- ahora continuemos con la ultima participante ¡! Hitodama!-

En el escenario se vio a la pelinegra quien tenia un rostro tranquilo vestía un traje de gimnasia negro con detalles amarillos. Hizo una reverencia al publico y empezó una canción al mismo tiempo que tomaba un aro que bajo de arriba, ella se subió a el con elegancia ya estando a una altura considerable ella se dejo caer hacia atrás.

Por un momento el público se asusto pero ella aun estaba sujeta gracias a sus pies, así comenzó una rutina en el aro, sus movimientos eran agiles y dio a reconocer que era bastante ágil y flexible, su cabello aun estaba sujeto.

De repente una tela de color carmín apareció a un costado del escenario ella comenzó a balancearse hasta alcanzar la tela y dejar el aro, se enrosco en la tela y se dejo caer asustando por segunda vez al público al quedar a unos centímetros del suelo, salió de la tela y camino hacia una parte del escenario.

Ella se puso de manos no era muy impresionante hasta que ella comenzó a elevarse pues un tubo comenzó a salir del suelo y la pelinegra mantuvo el equilibrio el todo momento mostrando su gran equilibro y habilidad. Después hizo una rutina impresionante pero corta para después bajar de allí y terminar.

-Wooouuw ¡SI! ¡Ven eso es impresionante!- Toshinori se asusto al escuchar a Mirko tan emocionada- demonios hombre, ella es Wow enserio- ya hasta se había levantado de su asiento.

-tranquila Mirko- dijo Ryukyu

-Ohh al diablo con eso, la gente piensa que la gimnasia es cosa sencilla pero ¡no! Es asombrosa- dijo la heroína conejo para salir disparada al escenario hacia la participante quien se sorprendió cuando la heroína comenzó a hablar con ella.

-Vaya parece que realmente le gusto- dijo al verla.

-se supone que ella practicaba gimnasia en secundaria y después entro al curso de héroes en preparatoria- dijo All Might al ver como el presentador agradecía al publico y daba inicio a un receso.

-eres todo un friki de héroes- dijo Midnight a su compañero este hizo un gesto de "un poco".

Vieron como Mirko hablaba con Hitodama y después volvía con ellos ya mas tranquila.

-Y bien ¿que tal te fue cazadora de atletas?- en tono burlón .

-Oh calla, ella es mas tímida de lo que su apariencia muestra –mientras apuntaba como tomaba una bata y se cubría.

-Bien ya vamos a la segunda pasarela así que allí veremos su ingenio- Ryukyu mirando el horario del concurso.

-espero que no todas lleven el estilo Edad de Oro- comento el rubio, después de todo era el diseño mas popular de su traje, el segundo era el de la Edad de Plata.

En los dormitorios de U.A las amantes del romance (Ashido y Hagakure) hablaban acerca de la enamorada de All Might.

-viste esa manera de mirarlo- Ashido emocionada mientras estaba frente a la chica invisible.

-la forma en que sus miradas se cruzaron Ahh`- Hagakure igual emocionada- Midoriya ¿piensas que ella y All Might tienen algo?- pregunto al pecoso quien trataba de no entrar en esa conversación por obvias razones que sus compañeros no sabían.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?- nervioso sostenía su lápiz y cuaderno.

\- bueno tu eres un fan de el, así que suponemos que ya conoces sus reacciones y esas cosas- dijo la peli rosa tomando un sorbo de su jugo, ya hace unos minutos se habían acabado los bocadillos de Sato, bueno era toda la clase.

-yo lo vi mas incomodo que enamorado- hablo Tokoyami quien tenia los brazos cruzados- sabemos que All Might siempre mantuvo su vida privada en secreto y yo pienso que un lo hace, por tanto si tuviera algo con ella o alguien mas no lo haría publico a no ser que el piense que sea el momento-

Hubo un silencio de parte de todos y Tokoyami empezó a ponerse nervioso – almenos eso pienso yo-

-Wow que profundidad Tokoyami-kero- Asui poniendo su dedo al lado de su boca como hacia normalmente.

-Yo pienso igual que Tokoyami- dijo finalmente izuku, después de eso la clase comenzó a hablar de el tipo ideal de All Might y se dieron cuenta que no lo conocían mucho.

Almenos izuku sabia en quien estaba interesado y aun se emocionaba en pensar que era su madre, sonrió de manera traviesa sabiendo algo que los demás no. Pero fue notado por uraraka, Todoroki y Bakugou quien frunció el ceno "que demonios" pensó el.

-¡Estamos de regreso!- se escucho alegre al presentador y mientras hablaba de cosas que a Mitsuki no le interesaban decidió mejor hablar con Masaru.

-ves te dije que la prueba de talento estaba cubierta- dijo con triunfo.

-vaya que si, inko realmente esta decidida ¿no es así?- mirando a su esposa quien asintió.

-a ella realmente le gusta trabajar allí sabes, además así puede echarle un ojo a Katsuki- su esposo se rio de tal cosa pero sabia que era verdad, cuando su hijo nació inko lo adoro y bromeo que seria como mitsuki cosa que resulto ser cierta.

Mitsuki igual al ver a izuku lo amo y a pesar de que sus hijos no tuvieran una relación si quiera amistosa ellas aun hablaban ya habían pasado por mas cosas, aunque mantuvieron la distancia por bien de izuku y el abuso que tenia de su hijo.

Aunque recientemente y de las propias palabras de All Might ya se veían almenos mas como rivales y había un respeto mutuo, eso ya era algo.

Finalmente comenzaba la pasarela mas esperada por los fanáticos, después de todo estaba inspirada en los trajes del héroe.

La primera en pasar fue la Mike ella ya había dejado en claro que era fanática de All Might así que ella opto por el estilo de la Edad Joven, su traje era ajustado al cuerpo con el mismo diseño solo que esta en ves de tener la capa e opto por ponérsela en la cintura (algo así como nana), tenia las piernas al descubierto pero eran cubiertas por unas botas altas y los artefactos de apoyo que usaba All Might en ese tiempo.

-se mantiene leal al diseño original- dijo Ryukyu y los demás estaban de acuerdo con eso.

Toshinori ya apenas empezaba esa pasarela y ya se llenaba de recuerdos, además del hecho de que fuera rubia y tuviera ojos casi azules le ayudo, pues se peino igual que el cosa que enloqueció al público.

-se nota que les gusto- Midnight mirando al publico aplaudiendo.

La segunda en entrar en escena fue Niji quien al parecer opto por la Edad de Plata, ella dejo a un lado los colores y este diseño tenia una falda que llegaba a mitad del muslo además de hacer las botas blancas y de color blanco dejando las líneas azules, en el dobles de la falda tenia una línea roja y lo demás era de una tela que reflejaba varios colores el diseño del pecho era de color azul. Esta estaba usando guantes blancos que tenían líneas azules.

Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta y dejando dos mechones haciendo alusión a su cabello no peinado.

-un poco atrevido al jugar de esa manera con los colores- Mirko anoto en su cuaderno.

-pero no queda tan mal- finalizo igual anotando, a este punto Toshinori no había dicho nada pero aun no había llegado algo que lo impresionara, no es que no le gustaran era solo que seguían siendo los mismos quizá con algo cambiado pero era lo mismo, el punto de esta etapa era que tomaran su diseño y lo hicieran propio.

Niji casi lo hacia estallar en color pero ella era si al parecer.

La tercera en pasar fue Chise quien iba Edad de Oro ella seguía con su estilo astronauta pero con los colores de su traje y las botas que llevaba eran de un amarillo brillante pero sin las líneas que las originales que tenían, en uno de sus hombros tenia un bordado con su cara en su versión de caricatura, tenia su cabello suelto.

-se parece a su traje de héroe pero con los colores de All Might- Ryukyu movía su lápiz de manera pensativa y Midnight hizo una seña.

-pero equilibro ambas cosa de una manera casi armoniosa- ante esto Ryukyu asintió.

La cuarta en pasar fue Yuri quien igual opto por la Edad de Oro, ella decidió dejar las mangas fuera al igual que el cuello y las piernas mostrando mas piel. Tenia un escote de corazón que si bien no mostraba nada igual era atrevido, llevaba medias negras y las botas clásicas de el además de unos brazaletes amarillos del mismo diseño que sus mangas, ella tenia su cabello peinado hacia atrás y no portaba los mechones característicos de el.

-uyy alguien quiere que "alguien"- mientras le picaba las costillas a Toshinori con el codo- le ponga los ojitos encima, Midnight realmente podía molestar a cualquier momento.

-Shhh no es cierto- dijo el rubio mirándola y ganándose la mirada curiosa de las demás.

-¡eso es hombre! Eres tal leal- guiñándole un ojo cosa que Toshinori entendió por un "lo se hombre".

Y por ultimo esta Hitodama al principio no se entendió en que se inspiro.

-La Edad de Bronce- dijo Toshinori y las demás entendieron.

-Ohh Cierto! Es ese traje negro y rojo ¿no?- pregunto Ryukyu y el rubio asintió- bueno ella si que lo hizo suyo-

Hitodama dejo de lado los trajes ajustados y se fue por telas las tradicionales llevando un kimono mas corto, a mitad del muslo, este era negro con los detalles rojos y las telas que iban en su cintura eran blancas y llevaba un lazo rojo, las mangas estaban separadas de las demás dejando sus hombros al descubierto y tenia unas vendas que evitaban que se cayeran, llevaba el calzado típico eran sacos tradicionales y una medias largas blancas esta iba de sus tobillos hasta un poco abajo del largo del kimono.

Pero lo que llamo la atención fueron los detalles con esos con los que sabían que estaba inspirado en el héroe, pues en la falta tenia detalles con las letras AM de un hilo dorado que se reflejaba con la luz, además su cabello iba recogido en un peinado tradicional y adornos de dicho héroe y claro algo que nadie esperaba era que llevaba una katana de funda negra y el mango tenia un diseño azul, rojo y amarillo y colgaba un muñeco de All Might de la Edad de Bronce.

Fue el traje con el que el público quedo más confundido y asombrado.

-tradicional hee- dijo All Might al ver el traje.

-pero que!?- dijo Emi quien tenia en sus brazos a mini- Eraser quien se veía algo enojado por ser despertado – ese traje es otro nivel, ¿tu que piensas mini-Eraser?- levantando al gato frente a ella, este la miro con cansancio y solo puso una pata en su nariz.

Emi sonrió, ese gato era tan flojo – bien bien- lo dejo de nuevo- prometo no despertarte mini-Eraser- el maulló y se acomodo de nuevo.

-vieron esa katana?- dijo Tokoyami emocionado.

-Hee ¿estas bien?- pregunto Koda.

-esa es una asombrosa katana-

-El traje de Yuri- dijo mineta desde la pared mientras tenia un sonrojo en su rostro- ¡esos si son trajes!- grito emocionado ganándose un almohadazo.

-Merci~ Niji demostró su brillo- Aoyama de nuevo se puso frente al televisor- esa manera de brillar casi me causa envidia-

-Ehh ok Aoyama, pero esa extranjera igual se lucio!- dijo kirishima emocionado la verdad es que a el le habían gustado todos.

-¿Creen que alguno sea apto para ser considerado un Traje de Héroe?- Todoroki casi no había comentado nada acerca del concurso almenos hasta ahora.

Eso los dejo pensativos.

-Un Traje de Héroe debe beneficiar la movilidad del usuario a la hora de activar su quirk así como ayudar en su desempeño- ida explicaba haciendo movimientos robóticos con sus brazos.

-Ida tiene razón- hablo Midoriya- aunque no creo que las pongas a combatir o algo así, después de todo esto es mas para ayudar a una recaudación de fondos- ya había empezado a murmurara y sus compañeros no lograron entender lo que decía.

-¿Deku-kun?- lo llamo uraraka.

Este se asusto al ser sacado de su transe- Ahh ¡perdón!- se disculpo nervioso.

-¡Ya cállate maldito Deku!- grito Bakugou desde un sofá- ¡todos cállense o los matare!-

-Wow tranqu…- trato de decir Kaminari.

-¡Silencio! ¡Ya empezaran la ultima ronda!- con eso todos guardaron silencio.

-uyy ¿parece que tienes lige no All Might?- Mirko mientras tomaba una botella para tomar agua.

-Como medio Japón- dijo pensativa.

-Hahaha no tienen idea- suspiro All Might sobándose la nuca nervioso.

La voz del presentador gano su atención, finalmente era la etapa final. Aquí nadie sabría que harían las participantes quizá demostrarían su quirk, darían un discurso era una carta en blanco que ellas decidirían como aprovecharla.

Primero salió al escenario Niji iba tan emocionada y sonriente, usaba un vestido casual y su cabello iba suelto con broches de nubes.

-Yo realmente no creí llegar hasta aquí- comenzó hablando al publico- pero me gustaría usar mi tiempo aquí arriba para darles un pequeño momento feliz a ustedes y que sientan lo que estar sobre el cielo- sonrió y luego su cabello empezó a brillar de los colores del arcoíris.

Unos pequeños brillos brotaron de el y se esparcieron por todo el auditorio y de un momento a otro era como si estuvieran en un brillante cielo azul lleno de nubes.

Toshinori tenia que admitir que era muy realista a como se veía el cielo además de que era relajante, Niji extendió sus manos y de ellas salió un arcoíris, el publico quedo maravillado, su presentación fue corta pero fue reatificante ver a todos sonriendo y hablando de lo asombroso que se veía eso.

-Eso fue realmente lindo de tu parte Niji- dijo el presentador a la joven quien sonrió apenada y se veía algo cansada "parece que no usa su quirk a tal escala" pensó Toshinori- ¡un gran aplauso! Ahora vamos con Chise!-

Ella iba con su traje de héroe y sostenía una foto en sus manos.

-Yo desde el inicio de esta competencia dije que quería ensenarle a una amiga que puede hacer lo que quiera y se proponga- miro la foto y sonrió- pero no solo a ella van dirigidas esas palabras, para aquellos que me escuchan solo les quiero decir que no se den por vencidos con sus sueños!. Un mundo espera para verlos y ver esos sueños cumplidos-ella miro a una lado de escenario del cual salió una mujer parecía de la misma edad que ella.

-Ven- extendió su mano y la otra chica camino hacia ella y la tomo, se notaba nerviosa – ella es mi amiga, es muy tímida para atreverse a cumplir su meta pero yo confió en ella- tomo su mano y le sonrió, después miro a All Might, el entendió esa mirada.

Era la mirada de alguien que pedía ayuda, ayuda para alguien mas para poder salvar su corazón "que es un héroe que no puede salvar el corazón de las personas" pensó el mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el escenario y se tuvo se agachar para estar a la altura de ellas.

-Hola- dijo el sonriéndole, la invitada se estremeció pero igual saludo al héroe retirado- No conozco tu historia, ni tus orígenes, pero no dejes que el miedo te impida hacer aquello que anhelas es mejor a verlo intentado a nunca haberlo hecho- finalizo con una sonrisa.

La joven lo miro y después se formo una gran sonrisa en su rostro para después agradecerle al héroe y prometer intentarlo antes de rendirse.

-Una presentación muy emotiva- el presentador se acerco de nuevo- ha en esta etapa nos harán llorar las participantes, ¡Bien ahora continuaremos con Yuri!-

Ella salió al escenario con un sobre en la mano, y saludo al publico- Bien parece ser que todas daremos un discurso o cosas emotivas en esta etapa- con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro- desde que era niña los héroes me llamaron atención ¡soy grandiosos! Pensaba cada que miraba uno en acción pero de entre todos uno llamo mi atención sobre los demás- su rostro se tino de un carmín y se dirigió a All Might quien quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

Toshinori no era de esos que rechazaba a sus fans de manera brutal, siempre mantenía distancia y nunca se intereso en alguien lo suficiente como para tener algo mas que una noche, puede que sonara mal pero obviamente si había estado con personas antes pero nadie lo había cautivado.

Hasta que llego una imagen a su mente, una pequeña mujer de cabello verde preguntándole que podía comer, preguntándole como había estado su semana o si su hijo no le causaba tantas molestias, aquella con una mirada cálida. Inko realmente lo había cautivado.

Si que el hecho de estar en este momento frente a algo que parecía una declaración, otra declaración más por parte de la heroína no era una agradable vista.

-Ya he intentado salir con el, enserio! Pero parece que no soy suficiente para el, así que All Might podrías solo responderme algo- su mirada era esperanzada como si con lo que el digiera podría aliviar en amor no correspondido, el desde su asiento asintió.- ¿Puedo ser una persona especial para ti? Algo mas que un compañero o un amigo?-

Todos estaban atentos y Toshinori podía sentir miradas sobre el "vamos hombre responde eso "pensó para si mismo, en ese momento alguien e producción le entrego un micrófono para que todos pudieran escuchar lo que el digiera por fuera se veía fresco, pero con un demonio por dentro realmente tenia miedo de meter la pata.

-Bien ya hemos hablado antes, tu ese día me preguntaste si estaba saliendo con alguien- ella asintió ansiosa- no te mentiré, desde siempre he mantenido mi vida privada fuera del espectáculo por varias razones pero después de mi retiro ya todos sabían quien era yo detrás de All Might puede que muchos aun me veían como "All Might"- se detuvo un momento y continuó- pero había otros que me miraban solo como la sombra de el, antes de que me ocurriera esto- apuntándose a si mismo- solo decidí seguir ayudando al forjar nuevos héroes para el mañana, no tenia sentido intentar algo amoroso con alguien-

-Oww estas escuchando eso mini-Eraser- Emi despertó al gato de nuevo mientras miraba llorosa la televisión, siendo Shota un compañero del héroe el le había contado que nunca mencionaba una familia y su amigos realmente cercanos eran pocos, así que escuchar que el héroe mas sonriente y deslumbrante enfrento al mundo solo para ella era triste.

El pequeño animal maulló en protesta solo para al final ceder ante el abrazo de su dueña.

Mitsuki se quedo mirando al novio de su amiga allí parado siendo tan abierto, inko le había contado que el era un buen hombre pero era tan solitario, al principio ella bromeaba con ella antes acerca de sus visitas con el hombre sobra, así lo solía llamar, hasta que inko se enojo con ella por eso "el no es el hombre sobra, el realmente es mas de lo que mundo se merece, no esta bien burlarse de el mitsuki, después de todo el a protegido esta sociedad" nunca olvidara la cara de determinación de inko ese día.

-Pero hubo alguien….- el publico quería saber mas, ¡demonios, el amor de All Might! Los medios explotarían con eso- no diré mucho pero cuando me hiciste esa pregunta ya había alguien por quien pensé que valía la pena vivir mas tiempo, además tengo una promesa que cumplirle a ella- el miro a Yuri quien sujetaba el sobre que tenia – Lo siento pero no puedo verte mas allá de un compañero o amigo-

"Huuu" se escucho del público, un rechazo tan publico. Yuri sentía sus ojos arder "que tonta" pensó para si misma y empezó a limpiarse las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos se sentía tan patatica ya se lo había advertido Shizuka, pero ella era tan terca.

Antes de poder moverse sintió unos brazos rodearla al abrir los ojos vio que era All Might y se asombro- apuesto a que hay alguien para ti- le dijo mientras le daba un pañuelo, ella lo tomo y se limpio el rostro.

-Y-yo lamento hacer esto- dijo ella apenada.

El héroe le dio una s=gran sonrisa-¡Bueno hace rato dije que era mejor intentarlo a nunca haberlo echo! ¿No?- tocando se la nuca, ella lo miro "ella debe ser afortunada" pensó.

El público esta algo dudoso sobre como tomar esto hasta que ella soltó una gran carcajada- ¡Cierto! – se detuvo y hizo una inclinación al héroe- ¡Gracias por ser sincero conmino All Might!- se levanto y le extendió la mano- me hubiera gustado haber podido trabajar contigo- el acepto el gesto.

"supongo que esto es todo lo que puedo alcanzar" mientras entraba tras el escenario donde fue recibida por las demás participantes.

-Tranquila Yuri, apuesto que hay alguien para ti- ella miro a quien le dijo eso para ver a Hitodama quien le daba una tierna sonrisa-¡no te desanimes! Eres muy fabulosa, simplemente tu pez gordo no ha tocado el anzuelo- Yuri se rio un poco ante esa comparación.

-see supongo que tienes razón- y de la nada ella junto con las demás fueron absorbidas por un abrazo de Mike.

-¡Ohh! Esto es tan emocionante- las soltó ya que le llamaban en el escenario- Me voy es mi turno- sin mas se dirigió al escenario.

-¿oye realmente estas bien?- pregunto Niji mientras le tocaba el hombro, Yuri asintió.

-Si, de cierta forma una parte de mi sabia que yo no era para el bueno mas bien que el no era para mi- ella se estiro y miro el sobre que tenia en la mano y lo rompió- sea quien sea "ella" debe ser una buena persona-

-si, para poner así a All Might- Chise mientras se quedaba pensativa- ¿no les pica la curiosidad por saber como es ella?-

-B-bueno eso es difícil de sabe no creen- Hitodama nerviosa- digo después de todo pocas personas conocen bien a All Might cercanamente-

-Seguro que es hermosa!- grito alegre Niji- Ohh por cierto ¿tu que harás Hitodama?- volviéndose a la pelinegra.

-Una amiga me agudo en esta etapa, después de todo no soy buena hablando con multitudes- tocando su cabello- decidí dar las gracias-

-¿dar gracias?- curiosa Yuri, estas estaban detrás del escenario en una parte donde eran los vestidores pero después de que se disipara la tención entre Yuri y Chise, decidieron juntarse en un solo camerino después de todo era divertido hablar con las demás.

Ya que eran diferentes una de la otra, la pelinegra fue hacia la parte trasera del espejo y saco un ramo de girasoles- Bueno conozco a muchos a los cuales All Might a ayudado, y me pidieron que le diera gracias- ella miraba el ramo atenta mientras las demás la miraban.

-¿no será otra declaración verdad?- bromeo Chise y Hitodama se puso roja como sus ojos.

-¿Q-que? ¡No! Yo solo le daré las gracias, pedí ayuda a un súper fan de All Might para hacer un video especial- apretó el ramo de girasoles- cuando vi su conferencias después de Kamino y de su incidente uno se pone a pensar mas acerca de lo que da un héroe por el bien de los demás-

Ellas la miraron asombradas, al principio se veía como si fuera alguien dura y seria pero después vieron que era tímida y muy amigable- Auto sacrificio- ella levanto la mirada, una llena de varios sentimientos- el ha hecho tanto y quiero decirle que no importa si esta retirado la gente siempre recordara lo que hiso y aun hacer por mantener la paz-

-Ahh eso es tan emotivo~- chillo Niji, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y era Mike quien venia sonriente.

-Es tu turno Hitodama- mientras la sacaba con pequeños empujones del camerino.

-¡Ahora nuestra ultima participante! ¡Hitodama!- ella salió del escenario Toshinori vio que ahora ella traía el cabello suelto dejando ver que no era muy largo, iba con un vestido floreado y llevaba consigo un ramo de girasoles

" _sigues siendo un gran Girasol"_

Recordó las palabras de inko la verdad nunca se le hubiera ocurrido eso.

-Quiero mostrarles un video de agradecimiento- una pantalla bajo cubriendo gran parte del escenario, las luces se apagaron y así comenzó.

Comenzó con un sonido de trompetas y la imagen de la batalla de Kamino apareció eran escenas donde se veía como All Might revelaba su verdadera forma y luego la aparición de los demás héroes. Luego se mostro su rostro delgado y ojos hundidos con una sonrisa en su rostro, la música comenzó a ponerse cada vez mas épica y después se vio el icónico golpe de All Might en esa batalla.

La música tuvo un cambio por un tono mas alegre dando lugar a escenas de momentos de All Might sonriendo ya sea en fiestas o después de una batalla, mostrando esa sonrisa triunfal comenzó a escucharse la voz y aparecieron escenas de All Might junto con otros héroes en misiones de rescate ya sea tras un ataque de villano o un desastre natural.

Mostraba la grandeza de todos los héroes y como ayudaban a la gente, salieron imágenes de personas con rostros aliviados, la música comenzó a atenuarse por un ritmo mas tranquilo, se escuchaba la voz junto con el piano y siguieron apareciendo imágenes de personas dando gracias a los héroes y una escena de All Might jugando con un niño tras a verlo rescatado de los escombros.

Mas personas mostrando como llevaban ropa de el héroe o carteles de apoyo a el, como feliz junto con su socio cortaban el listón de la apertura de Tower Might.

La melodía cambio por una mas melancólica mostrando imágenes de All Might sonriendo a las cámaras, ya sea dando apoyo y incluso fotos con ropa civil. Después aparecieron imágenes de el pero en su forma esquelética igual sonriendo o ayudando a las personas.

Comenzó una tonada con el piando y de nuevo aparecieron imágenes e Kamino mas precisamente de cuando ya estaba deteniendo a All For One, se vio como el levantaba la mano y apuntaba después se junto el sonido de la música con la voz de el diciendo "Ahora es tu turno" y comenzar a bajar la mano, la pantalla se puso negra y una imagen d All Might delgado saludando apareció.

" **Gracias All Might"**

Las luces se prendieron y varias personas del publico se limpiaban las lagrimas e incluso el presentador, Hitodama se dirigió al héroe quien extendió el ramo, Toshinori lo tomo aun conmovido.

-Gracias por todo All Might lo digo por mi y por todos a los que ayudaste- sin mas ella se dio la vuelta y el publico empezó a aplaudir eufórico, ella los saludo y salió del escenario.

-Ahh e-eso fue m-muy emotivo- el presentador se limpiaba las lagrimas- ahora solo nos queda a esperar el veredicto de los jueces.

Mientras en los dormitorios de U.A. la clase 1-A se encontraban emotivos.

-Ohh hombre eso es tan emotivo- kirishima mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas dramáticamente junto con Kaminari, Sero y Ashido.

-no me imagino como se siente All Might al ver eso- Yaoyorozu se limpiaba una pequeña lagrima con un pañuelo mientras Jiro y uraraka asentían.

-Fue un gran detalle de su parte- Todoroki no lloraba pero si tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.

Por otro lado todos sabían que Midoriya era un gran fan de su maestro así que no les extraño verlo dejar un mar de lágrimas, después de eso Bakugou se enojo y así comenzó una divertida pelea en la clase.

-¡Cállense!- grito Mineta aun pegado- ¡Ya dirán quien gano así que silencio!- todos pusieron de nuevo atención a el programa.

-Bien publico hoy con mucha emoción daremos a conocer a la ganadora de Miss. Might, pero antes una palabras de All Might- le paso el micrófono al héroe.

-Quiero felicitar a cada una de las participantes y a quienes vieron y apoyaron este concurso, lo recaudado será utilizado para ayudar a las reconstrucciones de ataques de villanos así como ayudar a los afectados- el publico aplaudió- también agradecer a mis compañeras jueces que se tomaron el tiempo en poder venir-

-¡fue divertido!- dijo Mirko dándole un pulgar arriba.

-Hahaha me alegra oírlo Mirko, bien ahora dejo que se enteren de la ganadora- regresando el micrófono.

-Sin mas que decir la ganadora es…- Mitsuki casi quería gritarle que lo soltara de una vez estaba emocionada- ¡! Mizuki Hitodama!- el público aplaudió emocionado y la mencionada parecía en shock.

-OMG You win Hitodama!- dijo emocionada Mike agrazando a la pelinegra que reacciono y regreso el gesto.

Al final se les dieron reconocimientos y un ramo de flores a cada una y a la ganadora se le dio una capa, esta era mas significativa para el héroe y Hitodama lo sabia.

 _Un día mientras inko y Toshinori se encontraban ambos en una sala que usaban los maestros para descansar o comer, se encontraban los dos sentados en el sofá que se encontraba allí._

 _Sus descansos se habían juntado así que ambos estaban aprovechando, inko sabia que después el tendría todo el día lleno de tareas después de todo ella les daba los horarios que Nezu hacia._

 _-Aun me siento extraño con esto- la voz de el la saco de sus pensamiento y volteo a mirarlo sin comprender el se rio un poco de ella- estar saliendo con la madre de mi alumno-_

 _Inko soltó una ligera risa que confundió a el rubio – para mi es igual Toshi, no es como que saliera con los maestros de izuku-_

 _-¿no lo hiciste verdad?- preocupado y con cara determinada pregunto el, inko lo miro el traía su traje amarillo solo que con la corbata mas suelta._

 _-obvio no Toshi, después de divorciarme me entregue enteramente a cuidar a izuku- dio un sorbo a su te y el soltó un suspiro- Ohh oye..-_

 _-Mmm?- el volteo a verla curioso y inko se puso nerviosa- N-no nada olvídalo- dijo volteando a otro lado._

 _Sintió como el tomaba su mano y ella lo miro esta vez estaba mas cerca- vamos inko, dime lo que quieras decir-_

 _-Ahh Bueno espero que no te parezca tonto pero ¿Por qué llevabas capa?- el mostro una cara de confusión a eso- quiero decir ¿para ti que significa llevar una capa?- el pareció pensarlo y le dio un sorbo a su te aun sin soltar la mano de ella, cuando termino sintió como apretaba ligeramente mas su mano._

 _-Mi Maestra me enseno que la capa de un héroe es mas que un adorno, es un manto para proteger a las personas-el volteo a verla- y aquellos que la portan son aquellos que son capaces de proteger a las personas no solo sus vidas si no también sus corazones-ella lo miro y le sonrió "Ohh hombre tonto"_

Inko vea la capa azul que Toshinori le había puesto en los hombros junto con las palabras "tienes un gran corazón seguro", el se volteo para celebrar junto a las demás participantes y jueces. Después de todo Miss Might no había sido tan malo ella se quedo mirando la tela y sonrió alegre.

 _ **¡PUMM! He de decir que tarde por que no sabia que poner, la verdad se poco de concursos y eso xd, por cierto la canción de la presentación de inko (Hitodama) es**_ _ **United States Of Smash OST Orchestral**_ _ **, ya que este capitulo es de casi 9,000 palabras el próximo estará mas corto, perdón si hay fallas de ortografía o gramática pero sigo trabajando en eso, aun que comparado con los primeros capítulos ya es un avance UwU**_


	16. Chapter 16 Hielo y Fuego

**TOSHINKO 16 "Hielo y Fuego"**

Todoroki Enji, un hombre al que nunca le fue suficiente el ser denominado como héroe numero 2 y teniendo un problema con All Might, claro que dicho héroe nunca se daría cuenta y siempre trataría de llevarse bien con el cosa que le desagradaba mas.

Pero ahora agradecía que la atención de Japón estuviera en Tower Might, el concurso de Miss Might estaría ocurriendo durante la mayor parte del día y la mayoría de las personas lo verían, aun quedaban muchos héroes patrullando ya que este evento era potencial para algún villano.

Y gracias a la sugerencia de una de las amigas de su esposa, Enji decidió prepararlo todo, las guardias de los miembros de su agencia para poder tener ese día libre ¿Por qué querría el un día libre?, pues hoy llevaría a Rei y a Fuyumi a una pista de hielo.

El pelirrojo esperaba en la entrada de su casa ya listo para salir y viendo que aun era temprano, de repente escucho unos pasos venir hacia el levanto la vista esperando ver a su hija pero en lugar de eso estaba su hijo Natsuo.

Antes de que pudiera hablar alguno de los dos aparecieron Rei y Fuyumi.

-¡Oh Natsuo! ¿Te decidiste a venir con nosotros?- pregunto alegre Fuyumi mientras juntaba sus manos, Rei se mostro curiosa ante la respuesta de su hijo, y aunque no lo digiera directamente el hecho de que termino yendo con el ellos fue muy bien recibido.

Cuando llegaron a la pista esta se encontraba vacía, Enji se encargo de pagar los boletos y los empleados se mostraron curiosos al respecto, el actual héroe numero uno con un quirk de fuego, en una pista de hielo, esto Enji lo noto.

Hizo una señal para llamar su atención mientras sus hijos y esposa se ponían sus patines- Me gustaría algo de discreción respecto a esto- dijo tranquilo- no quiero incomodar a mi esposa con algún alboroto innecesario- ambos empelados lo miraron para después asentir.

Cuando este tomo sus patines y se dirigía con los demás logro escuchar un "Endeavor esta aquí" con una vocecilla emocionada, el solo sonrió de lado.

Cuando llego ya Rei y Fuyumi estaban dentro de la pista, vio como Rei se tambaleaba al principio un poco "ya ha pasado un tiempo" pensó para si mismo, miro como Natsuo solo miraba la pista con un gesto de duda y este volteo a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto el y el joven volteo rápidamente hacia otro lado, Enji creyó entender que ocurría así que el se puso sus patines.

Ya estando en la entrada de la pista junto Natsuo, su hijo se inmediato se adentro el la pista solo para estar mas lejos de el cosa que a Enji le dolo un poco pero el ver la cara de felicidad de Rei al ver entrar a la pista a su hijo, hizo que no le importara demasiado.

Pronto su hijo se callo en el duro hielo causando una suave risa de ambas mujeres.

-veo que sigues siendo tan malo como siempre ¿no Natsuo?- Fuyumi se acerco a el ayudándolo a levantarse mientras que el refunfuñaba cosas como "tu siempre patinabas con mama" "tienes mas practica", eso causo una pequeña risa de el y de Rei.

Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de ello el tosió ligeramente y se cubrió la boca con el puño cuando ella lo miro, pronto el tampoco que quedaría fuera pues su hija lo invito a patinar con ella y sintió la mirada de asombro de su hijo.

-parece que no esperaba que supieras- dijo divertida ella mientras se deslizaban juntos.

-Bueno soy un héroe de fuego, nadie espera que estar en el hielo se me de bien- mientras se rascaba la nuca y de reojo veía a madre e hijo compartir tiempo, por un momento el también quería poder estar así junto ella.

Pero eso no era posible aun, tenia que esperar tiempo, Fuyumi miro un rastro de tristeza en su padre y cuando vio a donde miraba lo entendió.

Puede que no fuera un buen padre en unos sentidos pero ella había visto el maravilloso matrimonio que llevaban al principio, si puede que su padre se casara con ella por su quirk pero no por eso significaba que no se habían enamorado.

De hecho la razón de por que su padre sabia andar en patines era por su madre.

 _Una pequeña Fuyumi vestida para el invierno veía el cielo nublado mientras pequeños copos de nieve caían del cielo, quitándose un guante con su mano tomo uno de los copos y lo miro asombrada._

 _-son lindos no Fuyumi- volteo para ver a su madre quien llevaba el cabello corto detrás de ellos se imponía un hombre pelirrojo, su padre quien sostenía la mano de un niño , toya su hermano mayor._

 _-vamos a aprovechar la pista- dijo su padre con una sonrisa sutil en su rostro, la pequeña sonrió y tomo las manos de su familia mientras daban vueltas por la pista, incluso si su padre no amaba el invierno el las llevaba a la pista cuando podía._

\- recuerdo cuando íbamos a una pista con toya- ella se gano la atención de su padre – me gustaba mucho cuando tu y mama patinaban juntos-su padre la miro con sorpresa

-¿en cerio?- ella asintió feliz.

-si, cuando los miraba notaba como si todo lo demás desapareciera y solo fueran ustedes dos- su rostro se tino de un ligero tono carmín, cuando sintió una mano en su cabello y miro a su padre.

\- a mi también me gustaba mucho eso- y la abrazo, esto claro sorprendió a Fuyumi pero ella acepto gustosa el abrazo.

A distancia Rei y Natsuo miraron la escena de padre e hija aunque no sabían el por que del abrazo.

Así paso un rato donde Rei ayudaba a Natsuo o Fuyumi, de repente Enji lo ayudaba aunque aun ellos no tenían una relación tan abierta como se había visto con Fuyumi pues esta trataba mas con su padre, Rei no se había acercado mucho a Enji y el no la culpaba por eso.

Fuyumi ayudo a Natsuo a salir de la pista.

-esto es más difícil de lo que pensé- dijo el agitado.

-hehehe a decir verdad creo que Shoto igual hubiera tenido dificultades en la pista- lo ayudo a sentarse en una banca dentro de el área.

-¿por que no esta aquí?- dijo su hermano dando un sorbo de agua.

-dijo algo acerca de un proyecto muy importante, al parecer toda su clase esta trabajando en ello- pensativa- pero prometió que si volvíamos el vendría también-

-entiendo..- en eso comenzó a sonar una canción, al principio se escuchaban un violín ¿? Bueno ellos no sabrían decirlo, pero les llamo la atención sus padres que aun estaban en la pista.

Enji miro a Rei a distancia y ella a el, el solo le sonrió gentilmente y al empezar la canción puso una mano detrás de el y la otra enfrente inclinándose.

 _Estamos a mil millas de distancia_

 _Hemos viajado por tierra y mar_

 _Pero mientras estés conmigo_

 _No hay lugar donde prefiera estar_

-OH ¡Por dios!- chillo Fuyumi emocionada

-¿Qué esta pasna…- antes de terminar su hermana le cubrió la boca con un "SHHH" y miro la reacción de su madre miraba dudosa la mano de su padre.

Ella dudo un poco pero la tomo.

 _Podría esperarte para siempre_

 _Quieta en un lugar_

 _Por que mientras estés conmigo_

 _Mi corazón estará latiendo_

Natsuo miro como su padre se mostraba algo asombrado por que ella aceptara su mano pero sonrió ante esto, junto con el ritmo de la canción ambos empezaron a andar alrededor de la pista, aun sin hacer un contacto visual tan directo.

 _Con cada paso que damos_

 _De kyoto a la bahía_

 _Paseando tan casualmente_

 _Somos tan diferentes e iguales_

 _En otras palabras, le damos la vuelta a las baterías_

Se dirigieron al centro de la mista y Enji empezó a darle vueltas a Rei, de repente ella se alejo patinando de espaldas mientras Enji la seguía de frente de repente el igual iba de espaldas sujetándola y ella sonrio.

 _Si me das una oportunidad la tomaría_

 _Seria todo un riesgo, pero lo haría_

 _Sabes con todo tu corazón_

 _Que no puedes avergonzarme_

 _Cuando estoy contigo no hay lugar en el que prefiera estar_

Natsuo no sabia si estar feliz o confundido en ese momento, su madre y su padre estaban patinando como si nunca hubiera pasado nada malo, miro a su lado y Fuyumi grababa mientras veía como brillaban sus ojos por lágrimas no derramadas, prefirió no decir nada y mirar.

 _No, no, no, no, no, no hay lugar en el que prefiera estar_

 _No, no, no, no, no, no hay lugar en el que prefiera estar_

 _No, no, no, no, no, no hay lugar en el que prefiera estar_

Se notaba que ambos tenían tiempo sin hacer esto, eso Fuyumi lo sabia, pero a pesar de todo el tiempo trascurrido parecía que ambos aun tenían una conexión, y Fuyumi realmente quería que su familia sanara y poder superar el obscuro pasado que los perseguía a todos.

 _Ambos partimos en la misión_

 _De encontrar nuestra paz interior_

 _Has que todo sea interno_

 _Y así nada estará incompleto_

 _Es fácil estando contigo_

 _Y tu simplicidad sagrada_

 _Mientras estemos juntos_

 _No abra lugar en el que prefiera estar_

Rei sentía que su corazón latía rápido, sentía un sabor agridulce en estos momentos, le había encantado la idea de la pista cuando mitsuki la menciono pero no creyó que Enji lo hiciera, hace tanto que no lo hacia.

Ella realmente deseaba poder perdonarlo completamente pero primero tenían que hacerlo sus hijos, ellos eran su prioridad, Fuyumi fue a la que se facilito mas pues ella siempre había querido que su familia se fracturara de esa manera, mientras que Natsuo y Shoto aun trabajaban en ello.

Verlo ahora mientras ambos bailaban alrededor de la pista como si no hubiera nadie mas era tan relajante para ella, solo esperaba que ese miedo hacia el hombre que ama volviera de nuevo a ella y cometiera otra atrocidad, ella deseaba curar sus heridas y hoy estando en el hielo ella se sintió mejor, se sentía amada.

 _Con cada paso que damos_

 _De kyoto a la bahía_

 _Paseando tan casualmente_

 _Somos tan diferentes e iguales_

 _No, no, no, no, no, no hay lugar en el que prefiera estar (x3)_

 _Ambos partimos en la misión_

 _De encontrar nuestra paz interior_

 _Haz que esto sea eterno_

 _Y así nada estará incompleto_

Enji hizo un movimiento sutil para tomar a Rei y deslizo una mano junto a su mejilla, ella pareció desconcertada por ello y el noto un ligero toque de miedo en sus ojos, pero el no podía culparla por que aun tuviera dudas sobre sus intenciones, así que le dio una sonrisa ligera y soltó su rostro para seguir patinando juntos.

 _Es fácil estando contigo_

 _Y tu simplicidad sagrada_

 _Mientras estemos juntos_

 _No hay lugar en el que prefiera estar_

Enji noto como algunos curiosos se acercaban al borde de la pista a ver, obviamente seria reconocido, ¡hombre tenia una enorme cicatriz en su rostro! ¡Y era el nuevo héroe numero 1!, pero el no quería incomodar a Rei con el publico bullicioso.

El la miro y después a las personas preguntándole con la mirada, ella pareció pensarlo y sintió su mano temblar un poco, antes esto el la sujeto un poco mas fuerte diciéndole que el estaba aquí con ella, aunque en su mantente el usar "estoy aquí" le recordaba a cierto héroe rubio.

Ella lo pensó pero asintió contenta para darse la vuelta y patinar de espaldas de frente a el y sujeto su rostro del lado de su cicatriz con su mano diciendo en voz baja "esta bien Enji"

 _Con cada paso que damos_

 _De kyoto a la bahía_

 _Paseando tan casualmente_

 _Somos tan diferentes e iguales_

 _En otras palabras, le damos vuelta alas baterías_

Ese sutil toque fue suficiente para estremecer a Enji pero lo motivo para poder tener mas confianza al estar haciendo esto, con ella, de un momento a otro el la levanto tomando por la cintura sorprendiéndola y la levanto, ella al principio se sorprendió, después se rio un poco y finalmente se acomodo para lucir ante los ojos de sus hijos y los mirones "asombrosa"

 _Si me dieras una oportunidad la tomaría_

 _Seria todo un riesgo, pero lo haría_

 _Sabes con todo tu corazón_

 _Que no puedes avergonzarme_

 _Cuando estoy contigo no hay lugar en el que prefiera estar_

De allí Fuyumi noto que ambos se movían mas sincronizados que cuando empezaron, eso era una buena señal no importaba como pero mientras su madre comenzara tener buenas interacciones con su padre, ella podría mejorar y ser aquella mujer que había sido y que aun era, solo estaba protegiéndose.

Miro como Natsuo parecía sombrado y aunque ella podría llorar en cualquier momento prefería admirar esto, estaba grabando pues quería enviarle esto a Shoto, no solo para que viera a su madre si no también la mejora entre la relación de sus padres.

 _No, no, no, no, no, no hay lugar en el que prefiera estar (x3)_

 _Cuando estoy contigo no hay lugar en el que prefiera estar_

 _Si me dieras una oportunidad lo tomaría_

 _Seria un riesgo, pero lo haría_

 _Sabes con todo tu corazón_

 _Que no puedes hacerme temblar_

 _Porque cuando estoy contigo no hay lugar en el que prefiera estar_

Natsuo estaba seguro de una cosa y era que protegería a su madre, esta vez no dejaría que le pasara algo malo. Pero si su padre realmente quería hacer un cambio le daría una oportunidad la ultima y única, si algo malo pasaba ya sabia a quien recurrir.

Puede que las amigas de su madre al principio se vieran como dos amas de casa, según su madre una era una abogada feroz y letal que si quisiera haría que Endeavor quedara refundido en tártaros como el sujeto que peleo con All Might y de la otra bueno dijo que era algo privado pero si dijo que ella tenia un corazón tan grande que la ayudaría en todo lo que fuera.

 _No, no, no, no, no, no hay lugar en el que prefiera estar(x3)_

 _Cuando estoy contigo no hay lugar en el que prefiera estar_

La canción termino y se escucharon los aplausos de aquellos curiosos que miraron así como de ambos hijos, Enji fue a firmar algunos autógrafos ya que así se lo pidieron "gritaron desde afuera de la pista", y Rei se reunió con sus hijos, pasaron un rato mas allí y después se fueron, ya cuando el empezó a llamar mas la atención.

Llegaron a casa un poco antes del atardecer ya que fueron a cenar juntos.

Enji estaba mirando a la nada con una taza de te en sus manos y solo pudo pensar en una cosa "fue un buen día'' mientras se alegraba por dentro, sentía algo cálido y no era su fuego.

-creo que tendré que agradecerle a All Might- dijo para si mismo, después de todo si no fuera por su concurso la pista hubiera estado llana y no la habrían podido disfrutar como Rei merecía.

 **Sii algo tarde u pero entre a la escuela xd pero igual si no es el domingo publicare siempre que pueda y como ya había dicho este capitulo esta mas corto por que el anterior ¡dios! Fue cansado y divertido escribirlo xd**

 **Ya pronto empezara a salir el pasado de inko 7u7pero antes deben pasar unas cosas, ahh la canción es** **Clean Bandit, Jess Glynne- Rather Be,** **yo las escribo en español por que bueno para los lectores en español xd y ya si alguien usa el traductor para la pagina que salga en su idioma y entienda la letra mejor xd**

 **Los próximos capítulos tardaran mas en salir ya que quiero que queden bien algunas partes, y imaginen un baile muy bonito para Rei y Enji xd yo de verdad no se de patinaje pero imaginarlos se me hizo bonito.**

 **Haa por cierto me hice una cuentas en DeviantArt :3, ya después veré como pasar los dibujos en digital o hacerlos en digital pero actualmente no puedo ni escanearlos :,v y mi celular tiene una cámara no tan decente así que ténganme paciencia UwU, por cierto uso el mismo nombre que aquí por si quieren buscarme.**


	17. Chapter 17 La Cena

**TOSHINKO 17 La** **cena**

Era lunes en la mañana e inko se dirigía a la oficina de Nezu con algo de prisa, bueno después de haberse quedado dormida y llegar apenas a tiempo tenia que entregarle unos papeles importantes. "claro y saber si me quedo o no" pensó ella mientras abría la puerta de la oficina.

Allí estaba frente a papeles en un escritorio exageradamente mas grande que el, vistiendo tan formalmente como siempre y una taza de te a su lado "a el siempre le ha gustado el te en las mañanas" pensó con una pequeña sonrisa al ver al mamífero darle la bienvenida.

Ella le entrego los documentos y hablaron sombre algunos asuntos que había que resolver y cosas de trabajo, allí fue cuando inko decidió preguntar.

-bueno… ¿entonces si me quede con el puesto?- pregunto ella nerviosa mirando al mamífero frente a ella, inko sabía que lo había hecho bien incluso para el tiempo que había trascurrido desde la ultima vez que hizo algo así ¡ella se había esforzado! ¡Ella ralamente quería el trabajo!

El tomo su taza y dio un largo sorbo, ya ha este punto inko sabia que solo la estaba molestando "obviamente aprovecharía esto "pensó mientras se mordía el labio.- ciertamente me impresiono tu desempeño en el concurso a pesar del tiempo desde que estuviste en el campo, además lo que quería que me demostraras era que aun tenias habilidad para esto- ella solo lo miro atenta a lo que decía y el siguió hablando- es por ello que me has convencido por completo-

Antes de que Nezu pudiera seguir con su pequeño discurso se vio siendo levantado el los brazos de la mujer peli verde mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Nezu no era alguien afectuoso y realmente no era un amante de los humanos pero esta mujer le había demostrado que no todos los humanos eran crueles y despiadados. El dejo que la mujer lo abrazara después de todo ella era muy emocional y afectuosa.

-hay una cosa que quiero que sepas-dijo ya estando de nuevo en su lugar, ella lo miro y noto que su mirada ahora era mas seria- es sobre….-

Toshinori estaba cansado y no era para menos después del concurso que quedo en Tokio para resolver asuntos relacionados a su agencia y poner las cosa en orden lo cual le hizo recordar que no era tan fácil como sonaba, sobre todo por que muchos estudiantes querían hacer pasantías en la agencia d All Might, aunque el ya estuviera retirado aun era influyente en la sociedad.

En estos momentos solo se encontraban Snipe ,No. 13 y Cementoss allí se encontraban los cuatro, los demás actualmente estaban dando sus respectivas clases.

Toshinori recordó que ya le había enviado un mensaje a inko invitándola a cenar, claro que cuando le comento que era en su casa hubo un pequeño momento cómico donde el le explicaba que no era que quisiera otra cosa que no fuera cenar y eso, "soy un tonto" pensó el con una sonrisa graciosa en su rostro, miro la pantalla del computador y solo pudo pensar que a pesar de parecer un joven por fuera, bueno seguía siendo un vejestorio en el interior y aun seguía siendo un desastre con las computadoras.

-Ahmm All Might?- el volteo para ver a Cementoss mirándolo- ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Ohh si si ¡claro! Es solo que ayer tuve un poco mas de trabajó por la agencia, pero tranquilo estoy bien-agitando su mano para tranquilizar a el héroe.

También vio como Snipe y No.13 igual lo miraban aunque por sus mascaras no sabia que cara tenían.

Decidió tomar un poco de café y movió su brazo derecho para tomar su taza, algo que realmente agradecía por tener estomago de nuevo era poner tomar ese elixir llamado café, pero su tamaño le fallo y termino derribando la taza en el escritorio.

Rápidamente quito los papeles cercanos y cuando vio la taza estaba a punto de caer inclinándose velozmente para tomarla y caer junto con la taza al suelo.

-Oh por dios!-

-¿te encuentras bien All Might?-

Mientras se levantaba y lo ayudaban a limpiar el café de su escritorio Toshinori agradecía mentalmente que fueran ellos quienes lo vieran hacer tremenda vergüenza y no otro trio de héroes (Mic, Eraser y Midnight).

En otro lugar de U.A. Aizawa estornudo fuertemente frente a su clase, hoy podía notar en nerviosismo de sus alumnos después de todo puede que si hubieran investigado de héroes pero el calificaría que tan clandestinos son.

-Bien clase, empecemos-algunos realmente no estaban nerviosos como Yaoyorozu pero eso era de esperar, Iida revisaba sus notas para no olvidar nada, Midoriya susurraba mientras igual miraba sus notas, Bakugou parecía enojado… no era novedad.

Conforme pasaban sus alumnos se dio cuenta que realmente habían estudiado para esto o eso esperaba, Ashido y Kaminari no dieron las mejores presentaciones pero había que admitir que los héroes que escogieron calificaban como clandestinos y eso ya era un punto a su favor. Aunque su información no estaba completa y dejaban algunos puntos al aire libre.

Cuando llego el turno de Iida, bueno el y Yaoyorozu fueron algo al limite con la cantidad de información "incluso alergias" pensó el mientras la chica de cabello negro se sentaba el su lugar.

-Bakugou-el chico rubio se levanto de su asiento y proyecto las imágenes de su héroe clandestino en la pizarra. Era un héroe que tenia un quirk de control de metal, no era muy popular debido a que su quirk era muy débil así que decidió irse por la clandestinidad. Actualmente aun seguía activo y trabajaba en el sur de Tokio.

\- bien- miro la lista con cansancio la lista para ver el siguiente- Midoriya tu turno-

El chico peli verde se levanto y proyecto la imagen de una heroína- su nombre era nana Shimura- comenzó el nervioso- ella era una heroína de la edad de bronce de los héroes, principalmente nunca busco la fama y con el paso del tiempo ella se convirtió en un héroe clandestino junto con su compañero Gran Torino- cambio la foto y ahora se ponía ver a la misma heroína junto con un hombre alto con un traje amarillo y capa- tras la muerte de su esposo ella dio a su hijo en adopción, había un villano tras ella y su estudiante.- Midoriya no cambio de imagen.

-tras varios meses buscando ella junto Gran Torino y su estudiante lograron dar con el villano, fue inesperado pero el se había hecho mas fuerte y ella en un ultimo intento para salvar a las personas que le quedaban se sacrifico para que su estudiante y compañero pudieran escapar- cambio de imagen donde aparecía ella con su traje de héroe mirando hacia la playa- puede que pocos la conocen ya que fue hace mucho pero ella fue una gran heroína-.

-Bien ahora toma asiento- dijo Aizawa tranquilamente, una interesante presentación y de alguna manera esa heroína le recordó a otra, aunque dudaba que sus alumnos la conocieran, miro la lista nuevamente- Tokoyami tu turno-

El chico pájaro le levanto y proyecto y Aizawa casi se atraganta cuando vio la imagen, allí estaba una heroína con una traje negro, llevaba unas botas rojas con unas largas medias negras, llevaba unos guantes largos sin dedos y dos medallones grandes en las muñecas además de una capa blanca que cubría su rostro.

-Lady Jeager, conocida en las calles también como La cazadora de villanos- la imagen cambio a recortes de periódico notoriamente no en japonés- no se conoce nada de su vida personal pero se dice que en su adolescencia se mudo a Alemania donde estudio en una academia de héroes y unos años después de graduarse regreso a Japón trabajando principalmente de noche- Tokoyami cambio la imagen y ahora había una imagen de la heroína, la misma foto que le había enseñando a sus compañeros hace unos días.

\- algunos de los casos en los que se tiene claro 100% que ella participo fue el trafico de personas en Japón, una red de villanos que buscaban redimir a la sociedad, el asesino serian de la sombra, entre otros casos- mientras decía esto aparecían fotos de recortes y fotos borrosa de la heroína- pero hace unos 20 años ella desapareció, simplemente su actividad heroica se detuvo, algunos dicen que se retiro pacíficamente y otros que murió brutalmente tas meterse con un villano peligroso-

-¿y tu que piensas joven Tokoyami?- pregunto el al chico.

-Hee bueno, yo pienso que algo debió de haberle pasado-

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-su mirada era aguda pero no agresiva, no quería asustarlo pero era interesante que alguien hablara de ella.

-Bueno el asesino de la sombras y ella tuvieron algunos enfrentamientos antes, después de ser atrapado tiempo después este escapo y da la casualidad que meses después la actividad de lady Jeager se detuvo- dijo el joven seguro de sus palabras- aunque pienso que esta viva aun-

Hubo un momento en el que parecía que Aizawa estaba decidiendo algo- Bien toma asiento Tokoyami-

Inko estaba feliz de finalmente tener un empleo estable de nuevo, además de eso había logrado hablar con izuku acerca de su trabajo y le fue bien en su presentación, hasta ahora había sido un bien día ya era su hora de salida y en el pasillo se topo a cierto rubio.

-Oh Inko!- dijo el alegre al verla- ¿Te parece bien si paso por ti?-pregunto el nervioso, para ella era adorable eso de el.

-tranquilo Toshi, ya me diste tu dirección creo que podre llegar por mi cuenta- en tono tranquilo para relajarlo y este la miro con resignación- después de todo tu organizaras esto así que es mejor no preocuparte, llegare- tomándolo de la mano cosa que ayudo a tranquilizar al héroe retirado.

Al salir de U.A. el aire ya frio golpeó el rostro de inko, puede que aun no obscureciera temprano pero el otoño estaba haciéndose presente. Llego a su departamento y tomo un baño rápido de agua tibia mientras estaba en la tina se quedo pensando en lo que le dijo Nezu, si era cierto entonces lo ocurrido tenia sentido y estaba en peligro, izuku lo estaba y Toshinori igual.

Se sentía mal por no poder decirles pero era algo que aun no podía salir a la luz.

 _Tras acabar en concurso se dirigió al hotel donde se hospedaba y recibió una llamada, una de las grandes ventajas de tener a Nezu como amigo era que era de gran ayuda y debido a que ella tiene su pasado se vio obligada a contárselo a algunas personas de alto mando para poder garantizar su clandestinidad además que ella siempre ayudaba en casos peculiares._

Inko salió del baño y comenzó a buscar la ropa que usaría hoy, mientras estaba frente al espejo miro una tarjeta bastante útil.

 _-¿entonces aun puedo actuar?- había preguntado ella al hombre de traje._

 _-debido a su historial y las circunstancias actuales, solo en casos muy necesarios si hay otros héroes alrededor le pedimos que evite actuar, como ya le mencionamos anteriormente es posible que el haiga huido-el saco de su maletín una tarjeta- pero de ser necesario puede asegurar su identidad con esto-_

"alto allí" se dijo a si misma y agito su cabeza, "este no es momento de pensar en esas cosas inko" regañándose mientras se sujetaba el rostro, "hoy hay que disfrutar de la sorpresa que tiene Toshi". Pensar que el le hizo una cena para poder compartir mas tiempo ya que ambos habían estado algo ocupados, era algo que ella realmente apreciaba y le hacia amar mas a ese hombre.

Inko llego a un edificio de departamentos un poco mas grande que el suyo, pues noto que este tenia una mejor seguridad al entrar ella subió por el elevador hasta el piso de Toshinori. Aunque lo negara esta se encontraba emocionada era la primera vez que conocía la casa de Toshinori.

Llego a la puerta y toco, ella pudo estucar un "ya voy!" a distancia y luego los pasos hacia la puerta, allí estaba el ya no traía la ropa de antes ahora vestía un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca además de un adorable mandil que casualmente ella le dio.

-Inko! Pasa!- dijo el hombre rubio alegre- Ya casi esta lista la cena, ¿quieres algo de tomar?- pregunto el con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Agua estaría bien Toshi- este asintió y corrió de nuevo a la cocina "ese hombre" sonrió ella, olfateo un poco y sintió un agradable olor al poco tiempo Toshinori regreso y le entrego el baso de agua, esta no queriendo arruinar la sorpresa decidió esperar en la sala.

Mirando alrededor esta noto que el había colgado la foto que le dio hace ya tiempo, esa donde están izuku y ella en su graduación , además noto mas fotos de Toshi en su forma recién perdida con los alumnos y sus compañeros de trabajo, mirando mas vio fotos con otras personas tanto el siendo All Might y Toshinori.

"Toshinori ha vivido tanto, aunque no lo crea ni el mismo" pensó inko rosando suavemente los marcos de las fotos, pero una en particular llamo su atención y la hizo quedar paralizada.

-¡esta listo!- la alegre voz de Toshinori la saco de su transe y esta volteo a verlo algo sorprendida- Oh perdón si te asuste-

-No, no tranquilo, yo que solo estaba en las nubes- ella miro de nuevo la foto de antes- veo que seguirte mi consejo con las fotos hee-

Toshinori se acerco a ella y tomo la foto- si lo hice- miro la foto con nostalgia.

-¿Quién es ella? Parece ser importante para ti- pregunto inko acercándose a el.

-Gracias a ella yo logre cumplir mi sueño de ser un héroe- con una suave sonrisa en los labios, tan alegre y nostálgica.- pero ella murió muy joven.

-Ohh perdón por preguntar- dijo ella apenada.

-no no tranquila, estoy seguro que tú y ella se hubieran llevado bien-

La cena de Toshinori fue deliciosa – veo que no mentías con respecto a tus habilidades culinarias Toshi- dijo inko con un pequeño tono de broma lo que causo un sonrojo en el rubio.

-te dije esa vez que tuve dificultades técnicas- apenado, ambos comenzaron a reírse y sin darse cuenta se acercaron- es bueno poder estar así- Toshinori abrazo a inko sorprendiéndola pero esta rápidamente se recupero y regreso el gesto.

-lo se Toshi- dijo ella tranquilamente, sentir el calor del cuerpo de el era realmente tranquilizador, inko se sentía amada, respetada, tranquila y protegida.

Toshinori igualmente se sentía amado y el sentía esa tranquilidad esa paz que siempre protegió. Aunque se retirara el defendería y ayudaría a inko y a izuku.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando de cosas triviales desde cual era su fruta favorita hasta el mejor supermercado con las mejores ofertas.

-oh mira la hora- sorprendida inko, ya era media noche y ellos no lo habían notado.

-ya es muy tarde, no creo que sea seguro- dijo Toshinori, inko alzo una ceja en duda.

-que atrevido Toshi- en un tono coqueto y gracioso, Toshinori se quedo en blanco un momento para después entender.

-¿!QUE!? ¡NO! Yo no quiero insinuar nada inko, no es que quiera hacerte algo…!no espera! No es que no quiera, pero tu sabes lo que quiero decir, oh diablos no.- toshiori sentía su cara arden, no es que fuera virgen o algo asi.

Demonio siendo el héroe numero uno tienes bastantes pretendientes, pero no fue por eso que el quería ser un héroe, aunque no quiere decir que no ocurrieron algunas aventuras a veces pero solo una vez, no es que no quisiera estar así con inko, pero ella no era cualquiera y eso no era cualquier cosa.

Tan sumado estaba en sus pensamientos que nos e dio cuenta de inko hasta que esta le robo un tierno beso.- tranquilo Toshi, esta bien-

El solo trago saliva

-pero es cierto que ya es tarde- dijo ella ahora de manera pensativa- ¿Qué tal si me quedo aquí?-

-esta bien si quieres eso, te puedo prestar algo para que puedas dormir mas cómoda- dijo el tocándose la nuca. Inko asintió alegre.

"como llegamos a esto" se dijo a si mismo Toshinori en la mañana viendo a inko cubierta con sus sabanas, bueno tomo empezó por que la habitación de invitados estaba llena de cosas, el iba a dormir en el sillón pero inko no lo dejo, después de acostarse se abrazaron y bueno ambos comenzaron a hablar acerca de como se sentían.

 _-algo bueno de esta forma en este momento es que podrás dormir sin asustarte- dijo el._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?- inko pregunto curiosa._

 _-bueno antes debido a mi lesión no solo tena ese peculiar aspecto, también durante las noches tenia ataque s de tos nada agradables sabes- con tono algo raro y una sonrisa en su rostro apenado- almenos así no tendrías que ver eso-_

 _-hombre tonto- dijo ella mirándolo y puso una mano en su rostro- no me importa el como te veas Toshi, mentiría si no me alivia el hecho de que poder dormir normalmente de nuevo, que estés sano de nuevo- ella cerro los ojos y suspiro para abrirlos de nuevo estos tenia un brillo peculiar- incluso antes de que nos ocurriera esto, yo me sentía atraída hacia a ti, me atrevo a decir que realmente me resultabas atractivo.- inko se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y a Toshinori no le pudo resultar mas adorable._

Bueno el también le dijo que antes de esto a el también ella le resultaba hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera, y bueno una cosa llego a la otra, el miro a inko y una sonrisa boba se formo en su cara.


End file.
